Operation: SPLINTERCELLED
by Fiction3000
Summary: The sequel to Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. The Splinter Cell has captured Numbuh 1 and want's him to be a part of their family in the Splinter Cell. Will he actually become a part of them? Trust me, this is not boring. Due to some heavy violence that occurs in Chapter 4, I decided to give this story a "T" rating.
1. Nigel's Rebel

_**My sequel to Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. The story is basically about Nigel joining the splinter cell after he feels that he has no more of a purpose in life without Lizzie. And at the end, Nigel will have to do something that might change the entire history of the KND forever. Enjoy!**_

Numbuh 1 sat in his room, hurt and alone. "_Dear diary...," he wrote. "Last night was the worst for me. Yah. Lizzie dumped me. I saved her from my tree house, who strangely had a crush on me. And strangely, after all that, Lizzie didn't even show any appreciation for what I did. Why would she do that? She and I were boyfriend, and girlfriend. Girlfriend, and boyfriend. But she broke up with me. And now, my life is meaningless. I have nothing else to look forward to. Even if I am a KND member of the kids next door. So before I end my story.. I just want to say, "Lizzie, I know how you feel about me. I completely ruined your whole day yesterday. I'm sorry. But I guess it's a little too late for that, huh? Well, Goodbye…"_

"Hey, Numbuh 1.…..," said Numbuh 2, stumbling upon him in his room and aside of Numbuh 4. "What ya' doin'?," he asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, quickly closing his diary. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sorry, sheesh! I was just sayin' that me and Numbuh 4 were going outside to go and play some baseball. You wanna' join us?"

"...No thanks..."

"No thanks? But this is your favorite game. Is something bothering you?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I would like some time to myself!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! We'll leave already! Ya' could've just asked! Sheesh!"

"Come on, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 4. "What are you waiting for? We've got balls to throw!"

"Ya, let's do it to it!," exclaimed an excited Numbuh 2.

"See ya' later, Numbuh 1!," said Numbuh 4. "Were gonna' go and have some fun!" And with that, he ran from the room alongside Numbuh 2. "Woo!," he shouted.

"Ya', see ya'..," said Numbuh 1 before talking to himself. "I'm glad they're happy. But I'm sure not. What I need is a sign. And a good one too. I don't know what to do. My girlfriend dumped me. My tree house is destroyed and as a result me and my sector are living up here on the kids next door moon base."

That night, when Numbuh 1 was asleep, he started to hear a beaming sound. Like a ray of some sort. And as a result, he woke up and found a weird satellite dish outside the moon base. So he went outside to see what was going on.

"Hello? Anybody in there?," he asked.

No one answered, so he went inside of the satellite dish and investigated a little more.

"Hello.. please answer if there is someone inside of here!," he continued.

Everything was still very quiet, until Nigel heard a voice. A very dark and scary deep voice. Kind of on the order of King Cold's voice. Only more frightening...

"I believe you are Nigel Uno. One of the KND operatives?," said the voice.

"Who are you, and what do you want?," he asked, suspiciously.

"What I want is for you to tell me what is on your mind and what is bothering you so badly. Speak up now, or forever keep this stress on your soul; forever and ever."

"Well, there's this girl named Lizzie. And she broke up with me yesternight, so I was seeking help, but couldn't find any…..could you be the one to help me?"

"Of course I can Nigel. But you have to do one thing for me if you wish to receive my help."

"Oh, really, and um... hehe... what is that?"

"You must join the…SPLINTER CELL!"

Numbuh 1 gasped. "You don't mean that horrible group of KND operatives that wan't to destroy all adults, good and bad, do you?"

"Yes, Yes! That's them!"

"Negative, I can't do that! I…..I WON'T! You can't tempt me with your offers, foul demon! And second of all, how do you know my name?"

"I know every KND operative's name. let's just say that I'm a friend. And that I know all my beloved KND operatives!"

"Well regardless, I'm still not going to join the splinter cell! So forget it! You can't make me! You won't make me!"

"But Nigel, didn't you say yourself that your life was meaningless to you?"

He paused... "Well…ya' but…."

"But what?"

"Well…..I…..um…"

"Think about it Nigel Uno, if you join the Splinter Cell, you will have eternal happiness, and with hatred on your heart you'll have no problem killing off every human, good or bad!"

"Wait a minute! Every human? I thought the splinter cell only killed adults. Good or bad. That's what Numbuh 362 told me yesterday."

"Well, Numbuh 362 was wrong."

"Why are you telling me all of these secrets in the first place. Do you really trust me that much?"

"Numbuh 1, I trust you…..like my son."

With a long pause, tears soon began to form in Nigel's eyes.. He sniffled. "I'm crying. I'm actually crying. That means that I have to be able to trust you if your able to trust me."

"So tell me, Nigel Uno. What do you plan to do?"

Growing an evil grin, Numbuh 1 replied, "Alright then. You've talked me into it. I guess I have no choice….but to join you."

"Well, I'm quite pleased with your decision. Now please sit down in that seat next to you. And together, we shall fly away to our destiny! Are you ready, Nigel Uno?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Oh and there's something else."

"Yes?"

"It would appear you have great hatred against Lizzie for how she dumped you.. Nigie.. Hmhmh... Anyway, would you like to take your own sweet time with her demise? Hehe."

He smirked evilly and replied, "Listen, I know that Lizzie has indeed infact betrayed me and broke my heart. And that she can be so cruel and evil. But you monster!, thinking of such horrible things like that….IT'S JUST PLAIN AWESOME! WHAT A GENIUS PLAN! I'LL SHOW LIZZIE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MESSES WITH ME! Stupid girl! You will pay! AHHH, YES! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME, AHHH!"

"Yes, that's the spirit! Let it all out!"

"Oh don't worry, that's just a taste of what I'm going to do to her!"

"I'll see that your are pleased, my son. Now to the splinter cell we go!"

And so with that, the satellite dish took off and went back to earth where the splinter cell's headquarters were located. When they got there, Numbuh 1 saw all of the lab and it's experiments. For he soon found out that the splinter cell was just a group of rebellions of the KND, but a group of mad scientists and evil geniuses. He expected far better from their kind, and was going to get just that.

"Um, excuse me sir, but you said that this is the splinter cell, right?," asked Nigel to Bob.

"Why yes, my son," he replied.

"Then we might be lost."

"Believe me sir, you're not lost," said a voice from behind Numbuh 1.

"Who are you?," asked Numbuh 1.

"I'm Ferb," he replied. "One of the greatest operatives in the splinter cell."

"So, are you their leader?"

"Who, me?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh heavens no! Our leader is a girl."

"Um, could you tell me how she looks?"

"Well why don't you just come and see her? She'll be happy to know that we have another member here."

"Um, ok. Hehe."

And so, Numbuh 1 went to go and see the leader of the splinter cell. She wore a pink sweater. A raggedy pink hat that was shaped like a triangle, only it was fluffy. She had long black hair with a part in the middle. And she wore long pink pants that were fluffy and matched her sweater. With pink slipper-like shoes on her feet. And her skin was the color of Nigel's.

"Um, excuse me, but are you the leader of the splinter cell?," he asked her.

"Why yes, yes I am," she replied. "Who might you be?"

"Well, I'm Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1 of the KND."

"Ah yes, I've heard of them."

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Ms. J. But you can just call me 'J'."

"Oh, alright."

"You see my son, these are the people who can help you destroy Lizzie and everyone else on this planet!," said Bob.

"Well, actually I really only want to kill Lizzie," replied Numbuh 1. "That's all."

"That's all? Just one person?," asked Ms. J.

"Well, um, yes," Nigel replied.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, how old are you?," she said.

"Um'…..Eleven. What about you?"

"Ten. Anyway you should know that here in the splinter cell we wan't to kill everyone in the entire world. Right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Good, then why are you only after one person?"

"Because no one else ever wronged me."

"Well, here in the splinter cell we kill anyone, because once you join the splinter cell. Everyone is your enemy."

"Oh, yes, I see. But still, I won't do it! I refuse!"

"I see... so you're a coward? A chicken!" Ms. J then began imitating one. "BAWK, BAWK!," she teased.

"Hey, cut that out!"

"BAWK! BAWK!," she continued, much to the other operatives, minus Bob, beginning to laugh at Nigel.

"I know what your trying to do!," he said. "Well stop it! Because it won't work! I'm not going to kill everyone just because of one person!"

"But son," said Bob, "you said you wanted to be evil, remember?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No butts, Nigel Uno!," spat Ms. J. "And if we can't persuade you this way. Than maybe we can persuade you, another way! You know that photo of your touché that the delightful children from down the lane took of you along long time ago?"

"Well... yes..?," said Numbuh 1, curiously.

"Good, because it just so happens that I have it right here on my throne. See how you look Nigel Uno?" Ms. J laughed as did all the others, except Bob again.

Now greatly embarrassed and angered, Nigel lost his cool. "Too bad that but resembles your face!," he spat. Everyone gasped, and Ms. J became greatly offended.

"…..What?...," she said. "How dare you? You have some nerve talking to me like that you insect! Now you're gonna' pay!"

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?," challenged Nigel.

"You've done it now, boy," said Bob in fear.

"Guards, beat up that disrespectful K-N-DORK!," spat Ms. J, much to the operatives surrounding Nigel and prepared to do as she commanded.

"Wait, please don't do that!," he begged.

Tomas: "Alright, dork!," spat an operative, named Tomas. "Let's do this!"

Nigel gulped. "Who are you?"

"Ms. J's greatest bodyguard," he replied. "Now I'm gonna' give you something to really laugh about! Hi-yah!," he yelled, punching Nigel in the nose.

Numbuh 1's nose started to bleed. "OW!," he yelled. "That really hurt..." He sniffled as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Auh, look...," teased Ms. J. "He's crying. Guards, put him in the baby chair. Hahaha!"

"Yes, master...," said the guards in unison, though _mistress _would have been more appropriate.

Later that day, Nigel and his so-called father, a.k.a. the satellite dish, were both together inside of a dark creepy place.

"You know, son, all that mouth could have gotten you killed today!," warned Bob.

"Well, wouldn't that be better dad? I don't have anymore friends. I thought that you were going to take me to somewhere where I would be safe. But instead you've taken me to a bunch of bullies!"

"Now son, that's not true. I didn't even know she was going to do something like that to you."

"Likely story, dad! You're part of the splinter cell! Wouldn't you know there next moves? I know you've studied mine!"

"So I have, Nigel. So I have. Now get some rest, son. Tomorrow is a big day."

Though he was frustrated, Numbuh 1 eventually came around. "...Ok, dad... I'll get some rest... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my son... Goodnight.."

_**And so with that, the first part of this story ends. And as Nigel's so-called dad says "Tomorrow is a big day." The day when the war between the KND and The Splinter Cell begins. Stay Tuned for the next exciting chapter, of Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	2. Unexpected Enemy

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 2

Unexpected Enemy

As we all know in the last chapter; Nigel got beat-up by one of Ms. J's henchmen. Now today, he awakes to begin the actions of destroying the KND. Let's find out what happens next…

Numbuh 1 slept peacefully... but was soon awakened by a noise/

_"HONK-HONK-HONK!," it went, repeatedly._

"AHHH!," he exclaimed, waking up. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Wake up, sleepy head!," teased Ms. J, standing over him with a handheld honker. "It's time to get into our ships and destroy all the humans and living organisms on this planet!"

"But it's 6 a.m. in the morning," said a tired Numbuh 1, yawning afterwards. _"_Now let me go back to bed... Goodnight."

"I SAID GET UP SLACKER!," she spat.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! happy?"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Ya, ya, whatever..," said an annoyed Nigel.

"Good! now go and get into your ship!" She pointed to Bob and continued, "And take that infernal thing with you!"

"He's not infernal! He's my dad!"

"Auh, daddy's little girl...," she teased.

"Alright that's it! I don't have to take this! I'm going to really sock it to you in a minute! I had a bad day yesterday and I'm tired of being bullied just because I'm new here! So stop it!"

"Oh yah? And what are you going to do about it?"

To that, Nigel took out a giant Ball-shooting blaster, ready to fire at any moment without mercy.

"Oooh, I'm real scared...," she mocked. "But you forget, I've got my henchmen on my side. Without them, I'd be a weakling."

"But your henchmen aren't even here!," he exclaimed.

"Don't worry. There are cameras inside of this tree house and its headquarters so they can see me wherever I go. Except for outside the tree house. Then I'm doomed. But if I'm outside, they would be outside along with me. So you might as well go crying to your _'daddy'. _Hahahahaha!"

"You're right. He may not be my dad... But he's still a dad to me. And even though my real dad is miles away from here…..He's not miles away form my heart."

"A very touching story…..NOW YOU AND THAT SPACE DISH GET INSIDE OF YOUR SHIPS!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

But Bob was no longer able to keep his silence... "Why don't you quit harassing the boy? What did he ever do to you? His life is meaningless as it is, so cut him some slack! I know he's new here… But trust me, he can do anything you and your henchmen can do. Maybe even ten times better! So back off!"

Ms. J, realizing Bob had the upper hand over her, decided to stand down. "Well, ok," she said, calmly. "BUT IF HE MAKES ME MAD ONE MORE TIME-"

"BACK OFF!"

Grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, Ms. J walked away in anger. Meanwhile, Nigel and the sattelite dish, Bob, got into their ship.

"So, were actually going to go and start killing of the rest of the KND operatives, huh?," asked Numbuh 1.

"I'm afraid so, Nigel," replied Bob.

"I don't know about this. I mean, they're my friends. I've never hurt anyone in my very own group before. Doing so would really hurt me."

"I understand. But you know the splinter cell. The KND will be shown no mercy by them unless if they join the splinter cell. And since they won't, then chances are this splinter cell might kill them."

"That's terrible!"

"Well I mean you don't care about them, do you?"

Nigel paused... "Who, me?…..Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Nigel, I honestly think that the splinter cell made a mistake when they asked me to retrieve you."

"Wha….what do you mean?"

"I mean the only thing that was wrong with you was that you were just upset about your girlfriend dumping you. It must have been heart braking for you? Wasn't it?"

Once again pausing, Numbuh 1 soon looked away with his head down in sadness. "Yes.. it was..."

"But no one can hold a grudge forever."

"...Yah.."

"Then that's what I mean. The splinter cell exaggerated when they thought that you would be mad forever. Because you're not. You've obviously completely and utterly gotten' over it. We were wrong about you. We really were."

"So, what you're saying is that I was only upset for a little while, but not for long?

"Yes, my son. That's exactly what I mean."

"Well then, in that case…."

"You should quit, while you can."

"Huh?"

"If you stay here too long, they will not let you go. It will be too late."

"...What would you do? Stay, or go?"

"…I would leave, if I were not true splinter cell material. While I still could."

"Wait, what am I saying? I've got to stay here! If I don't, then I'll never be able to have any more of a meaning to life. I'm staying!"

"BUT NIGEL!-"

"No buts, dad! I have no more of a meaning to life, so the splinter cell is the next best thing to happen to me!"

"Nigel, the splinter cell has brainwashed you into thinking these things! You have far too much pure of heart within you! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! PLEASE, NIGEL!," he begged.

But Numbuh 1 kept a proud smirk on his face, obviously absorbed by his pride. "Ha'…..," he scoffed.

"I know you can! It's time to do so!"

"….Leave this glorious place? Never!"

"I thought you hated this place?"

"Oh, heck no! After all, I did start that fight. I was rude. So it's time for a change. I'm going to help these guys destroy the remaining KND operatives…ONCE…AND…FOR….ALL!"

"But…Nigel"

"Hey, you said yourself that I was true splinter cell material in the first place! Remember, dad?"

"...What have I done?," asked Bob to himself in worry.

"Alright people!," shouted Ms. J. "Is everyone inside of their ships?"

"Yes Ms. J!," shouted the operatives, including Nigel.

"Good! And what about you, Nigel Uno? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ms. J!," he replied with a salute.

"Nigel, you're actually obeying me?," she puzzled.

"I feel you are very underappreciated. So it is my job to respect your authority!"

She paused and replied, "Just see that you do!"

"Yes, Ms. J! So, shall we leave?"

"Um, sure, let's move out! Oh, and Nigel...," she smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it...," he replied. Shouting to the other operatives, he continued, "You heard Ms. J! MOOOOOOOOOOOVE OUT!"

But Bob was greatly worried for his newfound son. "Nigel, you are getting far too much into the spirit," he warned. "Don't be such a fool. This Splinter Cell group is far too great to cope with you for long. If they are allowed to continue merging within' their power, They might not only get rid of you, But kill you."

"QUIET!," spat Numbuh 1.

And so with that, the splinter cell began their journey to go and destroy the Kids Next Door before going after the humans. Meanwhile, a new enemy was merging from the distance in a rip within the solar system.

"Son, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Nigel: even if I weren't. It's far too late to turn back now. I can promise you that.

"It's never to late, my son. It's never too late."

Nigel: "OK NOW THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL DAY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS, WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO JOIN THE SPLINTER CELL IN THE FIRST PLACE! You have no one to blame but yourself, dad!"

"Look!…. I just want to make sure that you're safe."

"I don't need your sympathy. Trust me, if this was dangerous, I would have been out of here."

"But, Nigel-"

"I'm sorry dad. But I'm not little anymore. It's time for me to do things for myself. Now we're going down there to kill the KND operatives and then the humans. And our mission will finally be complete!"

"First of all, those KND operatives are your friends! And second of all, What do you mean _we?_ I'm out of here!" Bob then tilted to the side of the ship's interior.

"Wait, what are you doing?," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"Braking a hole into this ship so I can escape!"

"Dad, have you gone absolutely INSANE over there?"

"Yes, I have!" Bob then broke a hole into the ship's interior. But upon leaving through the hole created, he was blown to bits due to the intensity of the ship's speed.

"DAD!," cried Numbuh 1. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE! NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, DAD!"

But alas, Nigel could hear nothing...

"No, dad... You can't be dead. Dad!" Numbuh 1 could not help but to break into tears. A friend who seemed like a father to him was now long gone. And it was all due to his arrogance.. _"_Dad why did you die so soon? We just met... Dad…."

...

Back at the KND Moonbase was Numbuh 86, running down the hall and approaching Numbuh 362.

_**"**_Numbuh 362!," Fanny panicked. "Oh, thank goodness I found you!"

"What's wrong, Numbuh 86?," asked Rachel, sternly.

"It's the splinter cell! They're coming our way!"

"Impossible!," she exclaimed. "The splinter cell wasn't supposed to be arriving so soon!"

"Well….they are!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Call every KND operative you can find! We're going to need all the troops we can get!"

"What about Sector V?"

"Well, of course we're going to need them! Without them, we _are_ nothing!"

"Oh, so now their better than us?"

"Call them, you pumpkin-head scottie!"

Fanny groaned in disgust...

"NOW!," commanded Rachel.

"Maybe I don't want to!"

Rachel grew puzzled. "Wha'?….What are you talking about?"

With a dark look, Fanny continued, "I mean I've been a part of the splinter cell all along. Ever since I joined the KND. I was merely working undercover for the splinter cell. I'm the one who called upon the splinter cell to start wreaking havoc upon the KND, and all of the world."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the splinter cell are not only people who want to destroy the adults, good or bad... But people who want to destroy both kids, adults, and seniors. A.k.a. all of the entire living race of humans?"

"Precisely..," she continued in a dark tone. "That is their true mission. And you're killing everyone with your misinformation."

"Well, regardless whether I was wrong or not, that has nothing to do with the fact of defeating your splinter cell! Therefore I'm going to warn the Kids Next Door moonbase and they'll immediately report to duty! What do ya' have to say to that, Fanny? Hehe."

"That if you want to call them, you'll have to get through me first, you stupid blonde!

"Oh, bring it on! I've dealed with badder hairdos than you before!"

Getting into a defensive stance, Fanny spat, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's GOOOOOOOOOO!" And with that, she leaped towards her.

As for Nigel, he now piloted a ship where he was no longer accompanied by an old friend: Bob.

"I can't have anything, can I?," he said to himself. "I find only one person who understands me and then 'BAM!' Literally... He goes ahead and blows up in the wind." Beginning to cry again, he continued,_ "_He was my friend, he understood me!"

But while in his depressed state, a voice came to him...

_"Nigel... Nigel are you there...?"_

Stopping himself, Numbuh 1 looked up curiously and asked, "Dad? Is…..is that you?"

_"Yes, my son. It is me. I may be dead, but I'm currently talking to you from my new home."_

"What is your home? And are you alright?"

_"Yes, my son. I'm sorry I did what I did. But I just couldn't stand what you were doing."_

"But, you're the one who told me to join these people. You said that they were right for me."

_"Nigel, it's time I told you the truth about me. So here it is. I'm not really dead, and I'm not part of the splinter cell. But I am part of….WAIT, STOP, LET GO OF ME! AAAAHHHHH!"_

"What's going on? Dad!"

_"NIGEL, HELP…HELP…," pleaded the voice. "Help me…help…me…"_

"Don't worry, dad!," said Numbuh 1, sternly. "I'm coming!"

But little was Numbuh 1 aware of an operative in the shadows of his ship...

"You're not going anywhere!," spat Ferb from behind.

"And why not, Ferb?," he replied, looking behind himself. Ferb remained silent, glaring at Numbuh 1, deeply...

Back at the Moon Base was still trouble as well. And the worst, yet, had happened...

Fanny stood over an unconscious Numbuh 362 as she said, "You see, Numbuh 362.. You wanted a piece of Fanny, you got it! Look at you, completely unconscious on the floor. Now to proceed with phase two of my plan. You're all going to go down in flames…"

_**Whoa, looks like this chapter is leaving us in suspense. Even I can't wait for the next chapter. Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion, as chapter 3 of Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D. is underway as we speak!**_


	3. Noble Warriors

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 3

Noble Warriors

"Don't worry dad!," panicked Nigel after hearing his dad's cry for help. "I'm coming!"

"You're not going anywhere!," spat Ferb from the shadows.

Turning his head, Numbuh 1 replied in suspicion, "And why not, Ferb?"

But Ferb kept his silence...

Back at the Moon Base, the unexpected had occured...

_**"**_You see, Numbuh 362?," said Fanny, standing over the unconscious operative. "You wanted a piece of Fanny, you got it! Look at you, completely unconscious on the floor. Now to proceed with phase two of my plan. You're all going to go down in flames…"

But little was she aware of a certain operative who had stumbled upon her crime scene. He gasped and exclaimed, "Fanny!," said a shocked Numbuh 2. "What have you done with Numbuh 362?"

Turning her head with a cynical snare, she replied, "Let's just say that she's taking a little nap..."

"Alright.. I don't know what you're up to. But I'm going to get the KND troops ready for battle!" He stormed past her and continued, "Now out of my way!"

But she grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his path. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 2. But if you want to get to them, then you're going to have to get through-"

"ME!," shouted Numbuh 4 from the ceiling, falling toward her with a flying kick. "HE-YAH!"

"NO!," panicked Fanny, pulling out her laser gun and firing a blast at Numbuh to dodge in time, the cocky operative fell to the floor, unconscious.

Hoagie ran to him and shook him, repeatedly. "Numbuh 4, wake up!," he panicked. "Wake up!" Turning to Fanny, he yelled, "What have you done with him?"

Shrugging her arms with a mocking smile, she replied, "He must've wanted to take a little nap, too. And now, so will you! Hey, that rhymes!-," she quickly paused, seeing Numbuh 2 with his hands on the vault in the corner. The only thing blocking space's air from coming into the Moon Base. "What are you doing?," she exclaimed.

Holding his hands to the vault, ready to pull at any moment, he warned, "If you don't stop this foolishness right now, I swear, I'll open this vault and let the oxygen of space kill us all!

"You fool!," she spat. "You wouldn't dare!-"

"Oh yeah? Just try me! Anything's better then being one of the victims in this rampage! As a matter of fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're working for the splinter cell, too! Aren't you?"

"Heh.. that is correct."

"Then I suppose that your going to knock me out, too. Just like you did to Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 4!"

"Yes, I will!" With that, she crouched her knees, preparing to jump at him. "Heeee-YA-"

But Numbuh 2 was not kidding around. He pulled the vault's wheel a bit to the side, un-tightening it by 50%. "You forget, I'll open this vault quicker than a hyper-mongoose in the middle of winter!"

"Then we'll see about that!," she spat, continuing to prepare her attack. "HI-YA-," but before she could leap, a powerful punch from behind rendered her unconscious. And the culprit was none other than Numbuh 5...

"Numbuh 5!," exclaimed Numbuh 2, re-tightening the vault and walking to her. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"What the heck happened here?," she asked, scratching her hat.

"Well, Numbuh 86 sort of went A-Wall on us. So I threatened to open the vault on the door in order to smother her. Even though I would have joined her in the process."

She raised her eyebrow. "Open the vault? You were going to kill us, you big-"

"Hey, guys!," exclaimed Numbuh 3, waving as she walked to them.

"Oh, hi, Numbuh 3...," answered Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 in unison and disgust.

"So, what's going on?," she asked.

"Fiction3000 died," said Numbuh 2.

"Really?," she exclaimed.

"No."

"Oh, man!"

"HEY!," spat Fiction3000, from wherever he was...

"So, Fanny was part of the splinter cell," said Numbuh 5. "That means if she was-"

"Then more operatives are part of the splinter cell as well," concluded Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 slowly awoke, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh.. What happened?"

"Yah...," asked Numbuh 362, awakening and doing the same.

While one problem was solved.. partially... Nigel still had one of his own back on his ship.

"Well? why aren't you going to let one of your very own go and see about his father?," asked Nigel to Ferb.

"Because, you big dolt! That's not your father! We have your real father, Mr. Uno, imprisoned on our ship!"

"Say what?," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

Mr. Uno then walked out with two of the splinter cell troops on each side of him, holding him by the arms.

"Son..?," asked Mr. Uno, weakly.

"Dad?," replied Numbuh 1 in disbelief.

"SON!"

"DAD!"

"CHEESE!," exclaimed Ferb, much to one of the operatives looking at him with disgust. _"_What?," he said. "I like cheese!"

"Dad!," exclaimed Nigel to his father. "How did you wind up here?"

"Well, you see, son. These goons here captured, claiming I was the legendary KND operative, Numbuh Zero. But I told them that I'm just an ordinary dad. The father of you. Otherwise they would have kept me locked up forever and eventually 'splinter cell' me, as they said."

"When did they capture you?"

"Right before this little toy ship went to take off."

Numbuh 1 paused, realizing his father was still unaware of the truth. "Dad.. There's something I need to say to you.."

"What, son?," he asked.

He remained silent for a few seconds.. before he replied, "You are Numbuh Zero."

"Wha'….what do you mean?"

"A long time ago, you were a KND operative."

"Son, what's a KND operative? What's KND"

"I'm a KND operative. And KND stands for 'Kids Next Door'. The Kids Next Door is an organization of kids who defend children from all adult terror."

"Are all the adults bad?"

"Not ones with big hearts like you, dad," he said with a smile.

Mr. Uno blushed. "So, who are you fighting right now?"

"Well, at first I was fighting my very own sector. But now I see who the real villains are. And that is this splinter cell I joined!"

"WHAT?," exclaimed Ferb.

"Yes!," spat Nigel. "That's right, Ferb!"

"We're not the enemy! Your dad and the KND are your-"

But Numbuh 1 had little time for words, grabbing Ferb by his shirt and holding him in the air.

"Now listen here!," continued Numbuh 1. "You all have made my time here the worst! But this time, you've all gone too far! You imprisoned my dad! If this is how barbaric your kind is, then I quit!"

"What did you say, punk?," spat Ferb.

"You heard me! I QUIT! Come on dad," said Numbuh 1, dropping Ferb to the floor. "We're going home! Or should I say, Numbuh Zero. My hero."

"Oh, Nigel, thank you," said Mr. Uno. "You're the kind of son that makes a dad feel proud all of the time!"

Regaining balance, Ferb shouted, "Not so fast! You're not going anywhere, Numbuh 1!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!," said Numbuh 1, walking to the door of his ship. "Here's the door!" He then turned the knob, pulling the door forward and continued, "I've opened the door! I'm on my way…...," but as he looked down, he felt a rather.. uncomfortable. "Gee, it sure is pretty high in the sky, isn't it?" And indeed it was. The cities below, to his eyes, seemed like little pebbles, if not ashes of pebbles.

"See?," said Ferb. "That means you can't escape! You're stuck here until this thing lands! And that gives us enough time to punish you for trying to get out of the splinter cell! Hahaha!"

Numbuh 1 then got an idea. "True.. But what if I were to, oh I don't know... jump for it with my dad?"

"You fool! You wouldn't actually kill yourself just to leave us, would you?"

"If it means not spending another day in this terrible place, then by all means necessary, I'll do it!"

Ferb panicked, "Ms. J! Ms. J! Nigel Uno is making a brake for it! come get him, Ms. J! Get him!"

"Oh no you don't!," she yelled, running at him.

"Oh yes I do!," he spat.

She gasped. "How dare you? What happened to your respect towards me, boy?"

"I no longer respect anyone in this place!"

"And second of all, my boy's name is Nigel Uno to you!," said Mr. Uno.

"Oh, so now the overweight cow is going to preach to us! Hahaha!," she teased.

"Hey, at least he actually has some weight," said Numbuh 1. "You're as skinny a spooked tree stick from Jack and the Giant Bean Stock!"

"What?," she exclaimed. "Ooohh, that's it! It's time to end this once and for all! I'm going to sick my guards on you, all over again!"

"I don't get it. Why don't you ever fight for yourself for a change. If you're so powerful in command then why don't you show me how powerful you are in strength?"

"Alright, I will!"

"Go get her, tiger!," coached Mr. Uno

Numbuh 1 then engaged into combat with Ms. J. First, Ms. J kicked him in the stomach and slapped him. But then, standing back to his feet, Nigel got up and threw Ferb at her, making them both fall to the floor.

Ferb remained unconscious. But Ms. J got back up and bit Nigel on the ear. Nigel quickly took out a laser cannon and blasted straight through the ship's floor below her, causing her to go falling out and hanging on to the edges. She then immediately, even with the ship's intense speed, threw herself back into the ship and tried to punch Nigel in the nose. But before she could, Nigel punched hers first. He then turned her over, spanked her, and let her fall to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Nigel asked, "Now…now do you…do you give…..up…..?"

"Never….I'll never give…give up…..never!," she spat, also drained. She then grabbed out her gas can to spray it on Nigel so he would fall out unconscious. But before that could happen, Nigel threw her through the roof, sending her out the ship and into the sky.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME NUMBUH 1!," she spat. "I'LL RETURN! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!

"Yes, yes I will. But until then…have a nice flight," he mocked with a wave.

Back at the moon base, Numbuh 5 filled in Numbuhs 4 and 3 on some updated information. As for Numbuh 362, she apparently was no longer present. Possibly due to the fact she went to warn the other operatives of Fanny's rampage.

"So, you guys defeated Fanny?," asked Numbuh 3 to Hoagie and Abigail.

"Yah," said Numbuh 2. "And speaking of Fanny, where is she?"

Numbuh 5 paused... "Hey, wasn't she just there on the floor?" And indeed, she no longer was.

"Oh crud!," exclaimed Numbuh 4. "She must have escaped!"

"Well, we've got to find her!," exclaimed Numbuh 5. "Who knows where she could be?"

"Should we warn the other KND operatives here on the moonbase that she's part of the splinter cell, yet?," asked Numbuh 4.

"No, no, not yet!," said Numbuh 5. "In fact, I'll go and find her myself!"

"GO FIND HER YOURSELF?," exclaimed Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4.

"But, Numbuh 5.…," said a worried Numbuh 2.

"I know it's dangerous…," said Numbuh 5, sternly. "But it's the only way! Besides, she was always a nasty girl! Especially to me! So it's time for me and her to settle the score…alone." And with that, Numbuh 5 went walking away to go and look for Fanny. As she continued, she said, "Also, one more thing guys..."

"Yah..?," asked Numbuh 4.

"If I don't come back... tell Numbuh 1 that I love him. And that I did this for him."

"Numbuh 5...?," said Numbuh 4, not believing his ears.

But she knew she had little time for words. "Now let me go and settle the score with Fanny. And don't worry about me. I'll do my best to stop that girl. Goodbye, my friends..." She continued to walk. "Goodbye...," she said.

"Goodbye, Numbuh 5.….," said Numbuh 4, reluctantly. "Goodbye..."

_**And so with that. Numbuh 5 is about to go and engage into the final showdown with Fanny. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and his Father battle all of the splinter cell on the ship. Will good triumph over evil? Stay tuned, and find out, on the next exciting chapter, of Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	4. A Secret Revealed

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 4

A Secret Revealed

After traveling down the halls of the moon base, Numbuh 5 knew Fanny had to be close. She was so close to discovering her, Fanny's scent was practically strangling her nose...

"Alright, Fanny!," spat Numbuh 5, now in a dark area of the halls. "Get on out here! I know you're not outside the ship! So just come on out!"

"She'll never find me. Hehe," snickered Fanny, sitting a top a long pipe throughout the ceiling.

"I found you, ya' know," said Numbuh 5, looking up and rolling her eyes. If only Fanny's voice hadn't given it away...

"Darn it!," spat Fanny.

"I don't know what you're up to," said Numbuh 5. "But whatever it is, I won't just stand here like a statue and let whatever's going to happen, happen! I've waited to crush you all these years and It looks like I might just get my chance."

"Alright then, Abigail. I'll fight you..." With that, Fanny lept down, standing before her. "But when you fight me, just remember…I won't hold back."

Numbuh 5 also got into her battle stance, prepared to attack at any time. "I know you won't. And that's good for me, because that means that I don't have to go easy on you either."

"Keep dreaming. Whether you go easy on me or not, I'll still beat you. By the time I'm done, you'll wish that you fought me with all your strength and much, much more. So bring it on 'Blabergail'."

"Oh, now you've done it! No one mocks my name!" Numbuh 5 lept forward. "Hi-yah!," she went, kicking Fanny in the stomach.

Fanny fell to the floor, but got back up, scratched Numbuh 5's face, and poked her in the eye. Numbuh 5 then pulled Fanny's hair and threw her into the wall. But then, Fanny jumped from the wall and on to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 then tossed her off, swiftly. Once Fanny was on the floor, Numbuh 5 kicked her in the head, over and over again. Fanny then took out a razer-blade from her pocket and cut Numbuh 5's knee. Once Numbuh 5 was hurt and distracted, Fanny punched her to the floor, banged her head, repeatedly, on its interior. She then pulled out her pony-tail, taking flesh with it, and slammed her through one of the glass windows, which led into the KND science lab. Running in after her, Fanny tossed one of the scientists on Numbuh 5, picked up some tubes of their chemical compounds, and threw them into her eyes. Then when Numbuh 5 was blinded, she took one of the scissors on their desk and stabbed her in the left eye. But Numbuh 5 would not give in. With one of her eyes still in tact, she believed she could still face Fanny. Picking up one of their tables-because she's that strong-she tossed it directly into Fanny's face. Then, she took one of the chair legs off of the table and stabbed a hole into Fanny's head, puncturing one through her brain's front as well.

"…..Have you... had enough...yet?...," asked Numbuh 5 to Fanny, now exhausted, huffing and puffing, and out of breath.

"….No!," spat Fanny, also out of breath. "...I will never give up, never!... So quit thinking that I will!..."

Numbuh 5 then took one of the knives out of the desk right next to her and stabbed Fanny fifteen times. But Fanny still refused to give up...

"...Come on, Scottie! ...Give up before I finish you off and you die!...," warned Numbuh 5.

"...Alright," she said. "…If you're going to be so persistent…I guess I have no choice. In fact... I think I want to rejoin the KND and get out of this terrible splinter cell..."

Numbuh 5 grew puzzled. "You…you really mean that?," she asked.

"Yes, yes I do," replied Fanny with a smile.

With a short paused, Numbuh 5 soon smiled as well... "Then by all means, friend, let's get back to the other guys and get some bandages for these injuries."

"Hey, Abigail?"

"Yes, Numbuh 86?

"Could you grab my hand and help me up?"

"Sure thing, pal."

And with that, Numbuh 5 grabbed Fanny's hand. But Fanny, all of the sudden, shoves her hand into Numbuh 5's head, sending it all the way into Numbuh 5's brain. And with that, because of the intense pain…. Numbuh 5.… died... At least, that's what Fanny hoped for.

"I warned you to stop!," spat Fanny. "But you wouldn't! So now I'm going to continue to procede with my plan. The splinter cell plans on having me steal one of the KND ships in order to move the moon base straight into the sun. But, horribly, you Kids Next Door foiled my plans when you re-attached the moon base back to the moon, that way, it couldn't burn into the sun. for you see, I'm the one who ordered Chad to do that. And that's also why I was doing my part to decomission every KND operative that I could find! And that was my genious plan..."

But little did Numbuh 86 know she had unexpected company. "Well then, sorry I had to hear that," said Numbuh 4 from behind her.

"Yah, I know-NUMBUH 4?," she exclaimed.

"The one and only," he replied, sternly.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I got here and couldn't help but overhear your lame, pointless speech. But, of course, it's not all that pointless. After all, you did announce your plans, out loud. Have you forgotten that the scientists are still here?"

"Look around you, Wally. There are no scientists here! They all left and ran away when we started fighting in their lab." And indeed, she was right. The scientists ran for their lives when Fanny and Numbuh 5 broke in. "Not so smart now, are we?," she teased to Wally.

"Actually, I am smarter than you think. Is the whole splinter cell in on this plan of yours?"

"No, not at all. I was going to do this as a surprise for them. You know, just to save them the trouble of destroying these guys. One's already dead, so I guess her body will rot in the sun. You know? Insult to injury. Or in this case, insult to insult."

"Well, here's one thing you don't know!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Because you said that only you're in on this whole, _burn the moon base into a crispy hot french fry thing,_ that means all I have to do.. is kill you off. And then bring Numbuh 5 to the KND Med Lab so they can fix her up."

"So, you're going to fight me? Please don't waste my time! I suppose you wan't to end up just like Numbuh 5, all injured and beaten up, right? Hahaha!"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't! Because you see, here's one thing that you don't know about me!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"When I'm angry, I can defeat you. Even if I am weak!"

"Oh, ok." She clenched her fists and spat, "Then let's see what you've got, squirt!"

"What did you say, punk?," questioned Numbuh 4 with narrowed eyes.

"You heard me! Squirt!"

Numbuh 4 ground his teeth, now turning red. "No one. And I mean no one calls me.. a squirt!"

Numbuh 4 jumped on Fanny and started choking her. He then stuck his foot in her mouth, reached for her tongue above it, and ripped it out from her mouth. Then, he smashed in her teeth. And finally, he strapped a bomb to her chest that he came into the room with, unaware to her, and allowed it to explode.. blowing her to bits.

Numbuh 4 breath heavily. "...That one was for Numbuh 5!... And speaking of Numbuh 5, I'd better get her to the medlab immediately. That psycho really did her in..."

Meanwhile, Nigel and his father Mr. Uno, battled the splinter cell's members, one by one...

"Come on, son!," coached Mr. Uno. "We're going to need more fire power!"

"I'm on it, dad!," said Numbuh 1.

"Please stop shooting us with that tauter sauce!," pled a female operative, known as Giggles. "It's messing up my dress! Please stop? Please?," she begged.

But Numbuh 1 shot her with more tauter sauce.

"Aw, come on! My dress is very valuble. It really ties my figure together."

"Yah' I know. And the tauter sauce that I'm spraying really ties it together even better! FIRE!" Numbuh 1 fired another blast at her, using his laser rifle.

"NOOOOOOOOO!," she screamed, soon exploding... literally.

"Well, that was weird….," said Numbuh 1 and his father in unison.

"Now, we have no time to lose, son," said Mr. Uno. "Let's go and get the rest of these hooligans. We have no time to lose!"

"Right, dad. Let's move out!"

"Good, then I'm coming too!," said an all too familiar voice to Numbuh 1 from a distance..

"That voice.. Could it be?…," puzzled Numbuh 1.

"Yes, Nigel. It's me," said the voice, again.

Scratching his head, Mr. Uno asked, "I do say. Who is that, Nigel? Do you know him?"

Numbuh 1 turned his head to.. yes... Bob. "He's the sattleite dish. But I thought that he was dead..."

"Dead? Oh, absolutely not," replied Bob.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean I self destructed myself on purpose because I wanted to teach you that you could still love. And since you've proven to me that you loved me enough to fight off this whole splinter cell, with your dad, then I had no choice but to come here."

"Just one question:," said Nigel, "how did you repair yourself?"

"No one's supposed to know."

"What?"

"Just kidding. I can regenerate my metal body whenever I explode.

"Oh, good one."

"So tell me, friend," said Mr. Uno to the satellite dish. "Would you like to help us take down the rest of the splinter cell on this ship?"

"Certainly," replied Bob. "I would like that very much."

"And another thing. You may not be the father of my child. But if you would like to consider my son as your son, then you most certainly can."

"You…..you really mean that?"

"Certainly," he said with a smile. "You're officially part of the Uno family. Welcome to the club, friend."

Bob was now overwhelmed with unmeasurable joy. "I fell so happy, I could just….I could just….." He then poofed into a grown-up human, due to excitement.

"What the...," said Bob, looking at his hands. "I'm cured. I'm really cured!"

"What do you mean by, _cured?_," asked Mr. Uno.

"Yah and what are you?," asked Nigel. "Some sort of Houdini?"

"Well, you could say that. You see, I do have a name. and my name is Bob. Years ago, a witch cursed me for being part of the splinter cell. I was then turned into a plain old satellite dish. And the only thing that could brake the curse would be the love of a human."

"So because my dad and I are human…..," said Nigel.

"Then you're curse was broken," concluded Mr. Uno.

"Yes, that sums it up," said Bob.

Numbuh 1 puzzled."But wait a minute, you're an adult. Doesn't the splinter cell decommission their people when they become far too old for them?"

"Negative," said Bob. "Once you join the splinter cell, like I said, you never leave. Some people in here are 70-80 years old and are still stuck in this place."

"Well, that explains that," said Nigel. "But there is just one more thing. If your so dog on good, then why did you lure me here in the first place?"

"Because, Nigel, I was just like you as a child, until now. I too was lonely when my parents died. They were my only source of happiness. Once they were gone, I had no more of a meaning to life, just like you. But once I found you, I'll admit I was trying to trap you so the splinter cell could kill you. But soon, I started to feel affection for you. So when I befriended you-"

"The curse was broken and you were completely happy once again," concluded Numbuh 1.

Mr. Uno continued, "And also because you once again have a family that will stay with you for a long, long time. So how old are you?"

"I'm in my 40s," Bob replied.

"Well, what do you know? So am I," replied Mr. Uno with a smile.

Numbuh 1 grew a smile. "You know, if there's something I learned from all this so far today, its that not all adults are bad. I mean, you're a hero," he said to Bob.

"But I never saved you," replied Bob.

"Yes, you did. Remember Ms. J? That big bully? When she was trying to hurt me again when I woke up, you stood up to her and made her leave me alone."

Bob paused... and soon grew a smile. "Yah, I did... Didn't I?"

"You saved my son?," puzzled Mr. Uno before growing a smile. "I should congratulate you. Because it's a shame when a stranger like yourself saves my son and yet I don't."

"Don't talk like that," said Bob. "Besides, you may not realize it, but you've been saving your son all along. You just being here with him has saved him. I know that if my parent's were here, I would be saved."

"Well, don't worry," said Nigel. "Because I'm sure that wherever they are, they can see you right now and are proud of you actually nurturing a kid."

Bob started to cry tears of joy. "Thank you, Nigel. That means a lot to me."

"I know, Bob..," replied Numbuh 1. "I know.. Now everybody... battle stations!"

_**And now, Nigel, Mr. Uno, and Bob, who was once known as the satellite dish, but is now know as a human, are about to battle the rest of the splinter cell. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 rests in a coma. Numbuh 4 waits, watching over her and hoping she'll survive. Find out what happens next time, on Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	5. Bigger and Better Secrets

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 5

Bigger and Better Secrets Revealed

_**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I had to really take my time with this. This is going to be better and longer than the last chapter, I can promise you that. Also, now the story is going into some parts of the episode "Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y."**_

And so, the battle continued. Nigel and his father, alongside the new and improved Bob, currently stormed through the halls with their laser rifles, except Nigel, who currently wielded a water blaster. They were chasing after one of the splinter cell's operatives...

"Quick, dad!," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "He went this way!"

"I do say, son, maybe we should split up," replied Mr. Uno. "We can't keep track of all of these cowards."

"Negative," he replied. "That is far too dangerous. We must all be in one place. We can't just split-," but as he said that, he quickly realized they were gone, obviously doing the very thing he said not to do: split-up. He sighed.. "Today is just not my day. Well, since they split up, I guess I'll go and catch this rat myself."

"Hey!," shouted an operative, known as Ratface, from the distance before him. "Just because I've got a rat's head, doesn't mean I am one!"

"I knew that would make you come out of hiding," said Numbuh 1, nonchalantly.

"Well, regardless, you're gonna pay for that insult you, you thingy, with…a head, or something. Man my insults stink!"

"They sure do my friend... They sure do..." Numbuh 1 then pointed his laser forward, continuing, "NOW DIE!"

"No, please! I beg of you! Besides I didn't get the turkey for Thanksgiving yet." And indeed he was correct. Currently, this was around the time of Thanksgiving their battle took place.

"And I'm supposed to care?," replied Nigel to the rat.

"Well….no. I just think it would be nice if you did."

Nigel then shot Ratface with his water blaster.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," said the rat-faced kid, not showing much enthusiasm. "Oh well, time for me to go to that splinter cell in the sky. Or in this case, because I've been bad, I'm going to go to that big splinter cell in the ground, otherwise known as-"

"Woah! Dude there are children reading this! And second of all, just die already!"

"Ok." Ratface then fell dead to the floor.

"Ok, so Ratface is now dead. That leaves precisely 360 operatives of the splinter cell left to kill."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!," shouted a monster from behind him.

"Wo-Hoah!" Nigel exclaimed. "What in the name of KND was that?"

"That was me," said a giant mutated creature from behind, known as the Splinter Cell Monster. "I eat KND operatives for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And it just so happens that you're next on my list. Goodbye, Nigel Uno!"

Nigel then shot took out his special "Lava Blaster," fired a ball of lava at the gigantic beast.

"Ouch!," it exclaimed, getting burned through the belly. "You got me!," it continued, deteriorating to the floor like boiling pudding. "I'm melting.. But at the same time, laying some eggs. That way, they can take their revenge for me! Hahahahah!"

Eggs began popping out from all over its body, hitting the floor. The eggs then somehow mysteriously disintegrated...

"What the?…..," said the monster, confused as he continued to melt. "Who did this?"

"I did!," said an all too familiar operative from behind the beast.

"Numbuh 362?," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "But how did you find me here?"

"I found you by our KND tracker," she said, holding up a small electronic device.

"Oh, well that explains that then. But you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!"

"Sorry, Numbuh 1, but I have no choice but to be here. You can't handle these guys all by yourself! So it's my job to help you!"

"Well alright, but please be careful. This isn't a girl's job." Numbuh 1 then walked down the hall, much to Rachel following him, as the two soon entered a room with its door opened. In the room was a desk, and on that desk was a small paper...

"Do you see this?," asked Nigel to Rachel, picking it up.

"Yah, what is it?," she asked.

"It's a note."

"Why would the splinter cell leave a note on their desk?"

"Oh no... do you see what this thing says?," he said after reading it.

"What?," she asked, suspiciously.

"The splinter cell's plans are to send the entire Earth straight into….," Numbuh 1 gulped, "the sun!"

"What?," she exclaimed.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, then read it for yourself!"

Rachel read it, seeing it in his hand. "Oh my gosh, you're right! What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing to do…," said Nigel, sternly.

"What?"

"We're going to finish these goons the easy way by simply setting a bomb to this whole ship! Once and for all!"

"But where are we going to find….."

Numbuh 1 then took out a bomb and showed it to her.

"Oh," she said, blankly.

Numbuh 1 then strapped the bomb to the floor before him and began its countdown. "Alright, we've got to get out of here, ASAP! I'll go look for dad and Bob. You stay here."

"Who's Bob?"

"A friend."

"Oh, well good luck with that! Hurry back!"

Numbuh 1 started running down the hall. "Alright, I've only got 30 minutes before this thing goes 'KABOOM!,' so I'd better hurry up and fast!"

Numbuh 1 then found his dad and Bob.

"Hey, son!," exclaimed Mr. Uno, standing aside of Bob, as the two stood before many defeated splinter cell members. "Don't tell me you've defeated 100 operatives of the splinter cell already!"

"No dad, but there is no time for that! We've got to leave, right now!"

"Auh? But we were having so much fun kicking some splinter cell butt!"

"Yah, and I liked them kicking my butt!," said an operative known as Billy-Bongboy, laying on the floor with his posterior swollen like a giant tomato.

"Listen dad, Bob!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, nervously. "You guys seriously need to leave, as of right now!"

"Why, Nigel?," asked Bob.

"BECAUSE I STRAPPED A BOMB TO THIS BLASTED SHIP!," Nigel exclaimed. "AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BLOW UP ALONG WITH THESE SPLINTER-CELL FREAKS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!

Just then, every operative in the room who had been tortured by Mr. Uno and Bob looked at Nigel with great cunning...

"I probably shouldn't have said that out loud, should I?," asked Numbuh 1, now worried.

"Get them! We'll kill em' all!," spat an operative named Bobby.

"Let's get the heepin helpin' heck outta' here!," exclaimed Mr. Uno.

Numbuh 1, Mr. Uno, and Bob ran straight down the halls, with Numbuh 1 grabbing Numbuh 362 by the hand, as they headed straight for the exit.

"We're gonna' make it!," said Nigel, nervously. "Were gonna' make it! Were gonna'….."

Suddenly, Another one of the operatives of the splinter cell appeared out of no where and blocked the exit.

"Hey you! Get out of my way!," spat Nigel.

"Yah', and my way!," spat Mr. Uno.

"And my way!," spat Bob.

"Don't forget my way!," spat Numbuh 362.

"Never1 I'm not going to let you blow us up!," said the operative known as Silkester. "I have so much life ahead of me!"

Numbuh 1 paused, looking down at his watch. "…You guys, we only have one minute left before this place explodes!"

"Wow, that early?," asked Mr. Uno.

Knowing they had little time left, Numbuh 1 knew there was little time to deal with any last minute interruptions. "Get out of our way right now or I'll blast you out of our way!," he warned the operative. But he quickly chose to do as he said, understanding the operative was too determined to change his mind. Nigel quickly swiped one of the lasers off a desk next to him and fired plasma at the boy.

"Duuuuuuuuuh...," said Silkester, feeling lightheaded with the plasma having made contact to his head. "I see birdies. Pretty cute birdies." And with that, he fell to the floor, no longer posing a threat.

Numbuh 1 then kicked down the door before them, making an opening to exit. He turned to Numbuh 362, Mr. Uno, and Bob with a stern look and said, "Alright guys. We only have 30 seconds left. We're gonna' jump for it!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY, WE'LL DIE!," they exclaimed in unison.

"That does not matter," said Numbuh 1, shaking his head. He then opened his backpack, allowing a giant bag like thing to pop out. "Besides, I've got a Para shoot."

"Oh," said Numbuh 362, blankly.

"Alright, guys," said Nigel, much to them gathering around as he crouched his knees. "On my count: 1.…..2.…."

"THREE!," exclaimed five voices in unison from the side in the shadows. And it was none other than The Delightful Children, who used a laser gun to shoot Numbuh 1 from the side. Luckily, he leaped back, dodging the fire.

"What are you doing?," he exclaimed to them. "You'll kill us all if we don't get off this ship!"

"We know! Hahahahahahahaha!," they laughed, evilly.

Suddenly, the worst happened. Time ran out, and the ship exploded. Everything was destroyed and went up in flames. Did Nigel, Mr. Uno, and Bob survive the explosion?

_A Few Hours Later..._

An injured Nigel slowly opened his eyes. "…..Oh…..," he groaned, weakly. "Oooooooooooooooooh….where am I?"

"You…..are where you belong," said an operative standing over him, none other than Numbuh Infinity.

"What?…..WHAT IS THIS PLACE?," exclaimed Nigel.

"This.. is your home," said the operative, Numbuh 74.239, standing beside Infinity. "Welcome, Nigel Uno."

"WHAT?," exclaimed Nigel, again.

"You heard me!"

"Impossible! Infact, I bet that you're one of the splinter cell operatives now too, aren't you?"

"But you don't under-"

"And how did you and Numbuh infinity survive the explosion?"

"First of all," said Numbuh Infinity, "we escaped with our supernatural powers and saved you from the bomb."

"What about Numbuh 362, Bob, and my dad?"

To that, Numbuh Infinity kept his silence...

"Answer me!," exclaimed Nigel.

"Numbuh 1.…," said Infinity. "...There's something you should know..."

"..Yes..?," replied Numbuh 1 in suspicion.

"Your dad…is…dead. Along with Bob. And Numbuh 362."

"No! Nooooooooooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE LYING! BESIDES HOW WOULD A SPLINTER CELL AGENT LIKE YOU-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE SO STUPID! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE SPLINTER CELL! THEY JUST USE THAT TO COVER THEIR TRACKS!"

"And just who are they? Don't you mean YOU guys use that to cover YOU'RE tracks?"

"No, not us. There are far more dangerous people out there. With higher authority, even higher than Numbuh 362.…."

"Master," interrupted Numbuh 74.239.

"Right…..," replied Infinity, holding his tongue. "I'm sorry, Nigel. But you can not know of this…..until you become one of us."

"And you guys are the splinter cell, along with those other people," said Numbuh 1. "Right?"

"Those other people were not the splinter cell either."

"WHAT?"

_Meanwhile, at the KND Med Lab, Numbuh's 4, 3,and 2 stood over Numbuh 5 in her comma, watching in despair…_

"Poor Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 4. "Poor, Poor Numbuh 5. She was such a good friend."

"Don't talk like that, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 2.

"Well I should! I should have made it to her and Fanny faster otherwise none of this would have happened!"

"Numbuh 4, it's nobody's fault," said Numbuh 3 in sadness.

Numbuh 4 then took a deep sigh.. "You're right... I mean who else here could be part of the splinter cell. It's as if you can't trust anyone. Not even people in your very own surroundings!"

"Yah. If Numbuh 1 were here, he'd know what to do."

"Too bad he's not," said Numbuh 2. "For all we know the splinter cell probably have him now, too."

"Don't say that!," spat Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 1 would never-"

Numbuh 2 then grabbed Numbuh 4 by his shirt. "Listen to me, Numbuh 4! You can't trust anyone, not anymore!"

Numbuh 4 began to cry. "But…Numbuh 1 is our friend."

With a sad sigh, Numbuh 2 slowly turned down his head..."Not anymore, Numbuh 4... Not anymore..."

"Oh yeah? Well how do we know that you're not working for this cruddy splinter cell?"

"What, me?"

"Yes, you big fat obsessed baboon! Y…O…U! YOU!" Wally then turned to Kookie. "And what about you, Numbuh 3? Maybe you too are part of this splinter cell party!"

"What?," she exclaimed. "Never! The only club I'm a part of is the rainbow monkey-"

"Splinter cell fan club!," he interrupted.

"No, Wally! It's the Rainbow Monkey Fan Club! Not the-"

"Rainbow Monkey Splinter Cell Fan Club?"

Numbuh 3 growled... "No, now quit interrupting…"

In a teasing voice, Numbuh 4 continued, "Rainbow Monkey Splinter Cell Fan Club! Rainbow Monkey Splinter Cell Fan Club! Rainbow Monkey Splinter Cell Fan Club! Rainbow Monkey-"

"Wally Fan Club!"

"Hey, don't interrupt me!"

"Well you interrupted me first!"

"Alright," said one of the medical operatives, known as Numbuh 7.68. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the three of you to leave while-"

"Numbuh 5 recuperates?," asked Numbuh 5, sitting up in the bed and completely ridden of all wounds.

"Yes, while Numbuh 5 recuperates-HEY, HOW DID YOU'RE PONYTAIL GROW BACK?"

"Because I can regenerate my hair after one hour passes. I have the power to do so, you know."

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you learn how to do that?," exclaimed Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4.

Numbuh 5 specifically replied to Numbuh 4 though. "Um, Numbuh 4... it's in the jeans..."

Numbuh 4 paused, "…Oh, right. I knew that!"

"Alright guys, now enough of this," she said, sternly. "We've got to go and help Numbuh 1 defeat the Splinter Cell! Come on!"

"Maybe we don't want to, Numbuh 5!," said Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 in unison.

"What, what are you guys talking about?," she asked, puzzled. "And why are ya'll speakin' in unison like 'The Delightful Children From Down The Lane?'"

"I'm afraid that you are getting in the way of our plans," said Numbuh 7.68. "So we're taking you down!"

"PERMANENTLY!," said Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 7.68 in unison.

For a moment, Numbuh 5 looked to them like they were crazy... She bursts into laughter. _"_HAHAHAHA! Good one, guys! You all really had me fooled they're for a second, hahahahaha! Ya'll are jokin', right?"

"Of course we are, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 4 with a smile.

"Really?," she asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," shouted everyone in unison in the lab.

"Oh, man!," spat Numbuh 5.

"Now...," they continued. "Prepare to speak in unison with the rest of us. Once we stump all over you, you will become part of our body!"

"Alright, now that is just creepy," said Numbuh 5 with a face palm. "Aha, you all can't fool me! I know you're all part of the splinter cell. Well I hate to brake it to ya, but Numbuh 1 is currently kicking all your butts as we speak!"

"WHAT? FOOL! THERE IS NO SPLINTER CELL! THEY JUST USE THAT TO COVER THEIR TRACKS!," they continued in unison.

"And just who are they..?," asked Numbuh 5.

"WE ARE THEY! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ok, now that is really creepy. Well, only one thing to do now…" Numbuh 5 then jumped from her bed and stormed out the room. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!," she concluded as they ran after her in unison.

_Meanwhile, A concerned Nigel awaited to hear the most important secret out of all of this…._

"Nigel Uno," said Numbuh Infinity. "Those people, much less me or Numbuh 74.239, are not the splinter cell. But people against the actual so called "Splinter Cell". Like I said, they just use that to cover their tracks. They are really known as-"

"Um, remember he has to join us first," interrupted 74.239.

"Oh, right. Numbuh 1, you must join us before you can learn the secrets, and help us take them down."

"Who are _them?_," asked Numbuh 1.

Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 spoke in unison, "You will know….when it is time."

"What the...?"

Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 then put their fingers in their nose and melted into the atmosphere, until the time to collect Nigel as part of their army would come.

"Wait, don't leave me in this strange place alone!," panicked Numbuh 1. "Come back!" But he finally gave up as he puzzled to himself, "…...Alright guys….What have I been chosen for? What have I been chosen for?" Nigel's emergency watch then started to beep, interrupting his train of thought. "Hey, my watch is beeping." He answered it and saw Numbuh 5 on its screen.

"Oh, hehe..," she said. "Hi there, Numbuh 1. How you doin'? Hehe."

"Numbuh 5? What's going on?"

"Well, I know you're probably busy with battling the splinter cell and all.."

"Well, not really..."

"Well, good. Because-"

As seen in the screen, a boot full of needles was tossed at Numbuh 5 as she ducked, allowing it to hit the wall on the side. "I NEED YOUR HELP, NUMBUH 1!," she panicked. "THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO…WAIT, NO!-," and her transmission was interrupted.

"Numbuh 5! Hang on! I'm coming!"

_**And so with that, Numbuh 1 immediately flies out of the place that he was in and goes to rescue Numbuh 5. Will he make it there in time to save her? And when will Nigel know when to join Numbuh Infinty, Numbuh 74.239, and anyone else in their group? And further more, who are the real enemies out there? All these questions and more will be answered, in the next exciting chapter of Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	6. Nigel's Last Stand Part I

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 6

Nigel's Last Stand

(Part I)

Numbuh 5 was in trouble. And it was up to him to go and rescue her, as the fire from his boots helped him to fly threw the deep depths of space. But he soon came to realize something very strange about all this…

"Wait a minute…," said Numbuh 1. "How can I be flying threw space… IF I'M NOT WEARING A SPACE SUIT?"

Nigel then quickly grabbed onto his neck with both of his hands. Losing oxygen as the fire from his boots continued to move him. There was no air… So he was dying.

He begged, "P… Please… Help!" but soon died. And though his body was still flying threw space thanks to the fire erupting from them, he was now merely a corpse gliding threw the stars.

Meanwhile in the distance… A mysterious man whom resembled the Grim Reaper's appearance with an exception to a hood covering his face, said as he witnessed Numbuh 1's death from inside his small spaceship, "Foolish Nigel… You should have known you couldn't beat me."

The mysterious man then slowly stood up from his chair, his arms folded behind his back, and began walking from his chair. He then held forward his arms, and somehow this caused his entire spaceship to explode, killing his own self in the process. What a fool he was. To kill himself was a mistake that not only costs him his life, but any future goals he had planned to ever accomplish in his life. But maybe… Just maybe this strange man had no goal. Could it be his suicide served a purpose? And if he witnessed Nigel's death… How many other times has he been watching him. How many battles had he witnessed from Numbuh 1 in the past. With Numbuh 1 dead… All hope seemed lost for the Kids Next Door. And back on the moonbase… An all to well known entity stood before the many operatives of the Kids Next Door. Now… they were all his slaves.

"Today is a great day!", said Father as he continued in great joy, "The Kids Next Door are no more! I have taken charge of all you miserable brats!" Father turned his head as he continued, "Thanks to my sweet delightful children.."

The Delightful Children then slowly stepped out from the shadows. All five of them with a look of evil in their eyes. And they all licked their lips in synchronization, as if they had just tasted blood on their lips.

The delightful children held out Numbuh 1's spacesuit, "We did everything as according to plan, Father," they said as they threw the Nigel's spacesuit to the evil father.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed. "Perfect! And I bet that fool went out there without it!"

The delightful children nodded their heads with a smirk of evil pride.

Father laughed again, "BA-Hahahahahahaha! Do you see now? I am unstoppable! At last my plans can COMMENCE!" Fire erupted from all over his body.

"We are quite certain you are very pleased with our work, Father," said the Delightful Children.

Father replied with a wicked snare, "Yes… I am." He then held forward his arm to his dear children as he continued, "But I'm afraid I have no more use for you bumbling fools!"

"Huh?" gasped the Delightful Children.

A ball of fire began to form in the palm of Father's hand as he said with a yawn, "Seeming as how you children have always done great things for me in the past; I'll be a good sport and give you one chance… to run."

The delightful children all started to take a few steps back, until, "STOP!" yelled an all to familiar voice from the distance.

Father then raised his eyebrow in disgust, seized fire, and turned around to gazing upon an all too familiar face.

"Lizzie…," he said. "So it's you…"

"WHERE'S NIGEL?," she yelled in great anger.

"Calm down now, sweetheart," teased Father. "Because wherever he is your about to JOIN HIM!" Father then lept towards Lizzie gliding threw the air faster than the speed of light. She quickly grew in shock as she was punched to the floor by his swift fist. The right linds of her glasses was shattered into pieces all over the floor, as Father slowly floated down before her with his arms folded.

"Hmph." said Father in disgust.

As she laid there on the floor, tears slowly began to come her eyes. She sniffled a few time as she struggled to turn her head to Father and ask in great sadness, "What… What have you done with Nigei?-," she was quickly grabbed by the collar of her shirt by Father, who slammed her down to the floor and began beating her ruthlessly. He briefly came to a stop as he yelled, "How many times do I have to say it? You're boyfriend's gone. HE'S DEAD!"

Lizzie then grew a look of fright and gasped in shock. Father laughed, "BA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Lizzie said, "Nigei… but… why?..."

"The fool went out there to go rescue his friends… But he made one mistake." Father then picked up Nigel's spacesuit from the floor, "The imbecile forgot his space suit!" and threw it to Lizzie. Lizzie, now filled with a broken heart feeling as though she were a battered woman (and in a way she literally was since Father had just practically pummeled the soup out of her).

"You… You mean he's…," she said, now speechless without words.

Father held his hand to his forehead in agony, "Oh, for pete sake…" He yelled loudly as fire erupted from his being, "HE'S DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD!" shaking the entire moon base as if there were an earthquake going on.

"SHUT UP!" Lizzie yelled loudly as she went running towards him. Father then shot forward his arms, launching fire from his hands towards her. Before she could even take the time to notice, the fire launched itself towards her body, as she disappeared in the flames…

Father clenched his fists in great pride, "YES! I've won!"

"Not likely…," said yet another all too familiar voice from above Father.

He turned up his head to the ceiling glass of the moon base, "What?"

The delightful children along with all of the kids in the auditorium gasped in shock.

"No… It can't be!" said Father in shock as he gazed upon the all too familiar boy, hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to one of the bars holding up the glass.

The boy smirked, "Did ya' miss me?" said Nigel Uno as he held Lizzie in his arm.

Her eyes then slowly opened weakly. She struggled to turn to his face as she struggled to say his name, "N… Ni…," but passed out again in his arms.

"It's alright, Lizzie. You're safe now. I'll deal with Father."

Father laughed, "HA! You? Deal with me? Hahahahahahahahahaha-," Father was interrupted, "ENOUGH!" yelled Nigel. Father then slowly stopped, as he glared to him in great anger…

Numbuh 1 glared to him as well in the same level of disgust… "You've taken it too far this time."

"Ooooh… really now?...," teased Father in pleasure. "Just take a look around you, Nigei," he snickered.

Nigel looked around the floor of the moon base, noticing all the operatives whom were looking to him evilly. From what he saw, he could not believe his eyes. All those whom cared near and dear for him… They had now turned against him.

Numbuh 1 could only remain without words. He had never seen his friends this way before. And he knew exactly who was responsible for it…

With these final facts… Numbuh 1 could only say one thing… "Turning the ones I've loved against me was a big mistake, Father… Because now I'm going to kill you."

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Nigel's Last Stand Part II

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 7

Nigel's Last Stand

(Part II)

With his friends and all those he loved turned against him; Nigel Uno had no choice now but to destroy Father. For years the Kids Next Door had been troubled by the tyrant. Today would come his day of reckoning for every crime he had ever committed to kids worldwide.

"You actually intend to go threw with this." said Father.

Nigel replied, "I have no other choice… Killing is not something I believe in, but you've gone too far this time."

Father remained without words. He merely moved his mouth, flickering his pipe from side to side. He then turned his back on Nigel, his arms folded behind his back, and started to walk away.

Numbuh 1 grew in shock from this as he exclaimed, "WHAT? HEY, Where do you think you're going?"

Father stopped and replied, "Oh, Nowhere really…," he turned his head to Nigel as he continued, "Isn't that where you've been going all this time? Nowhere?..."

Numbuh 1 became stumped. "What are you talking about?..." he asked in disgust.

Father shrugged his shoulders with a snicker, "Oh, nothing really. Just the fact you actually fell for all the lies I told you."

"What lies?" replied Nigel in anger.

Father said nothing in reply.

"WELL?" yelled Nigel.

"Shut up…" replied Father calmly. He then turned back to Nigel facing him as he shot forward his arms, firing a gigantic wave of fire from both his hands, aiming toward Nigel. Holding onto a rope while trying to keep hold of Lizzie would be far to hectic for him, as he would now need to find some way to dodge the gigantic assault in the process. He had no choice but to risk his life by quickly letting go of the rope, causing him to go falling toward the floor with was 100 ft. away from the ceiling. And an 100 ft. long drop could prove deadly…

Numbuh 1 went slamming to the floor with Lizzie. He was knocked unconscious and laid there with his eyes closed. Father may have missed him, but was greatly pleased.

"Well-well-well… Isn't this touching?" teased the evil Father. "Delightful Children! Finish him!" Father commanded.

The delightful children remained without words, as all five of them stared in anger to their father.

Father was growing impatient, "Hey you fools, wake up! I command you to destroy Nigel Uno!"

The delightful children looked to one another. "We refuse…" they replied.

Father's eyes slightly widened…

All of the Kids Next Door operatives in the auditorium looked to the delightful children in disgust, angered by their rebellion towards their new leader.

Father replied, "I see… You brats have started thinking for yourselves."

The Delightful Children said, "You were going to kill us had it not been for Lizzie coming… We were never anything to you. You've only cared for yourself this whole time!"

"Yes… you're right…" said Father as he shot his left arm forward, firing a giant line of fire from his hand, and towards them, "AAAAA-!"

"GO AHEAD!" threatened the Delightful Children boldly, too filled with an ego to realize they would all be destroyed like sitting ducks.

Just then, Numbuh 362 quickly lept in front of the fire, "LOOK OUT!"

"NUMBUH 362?," exclaimed the Delightful Children in shock.

"WHAT?" yelled Nigel as he quickly awoke to hearing her name.

"FORGIVE ME NIGEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!," yelled Rachel as she was burned to her death.

"RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!," cried Nigel as he witnessed the horror of her demise.

A few seconds later, the lighting cleared, revealing what was now left of her body… Nothing but a burn marking on the floor.

"!," cried Nigel as tears ran down from his face like a stream.

Father laughed evilly, "BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 covered his face in his hands, crying over the lost of Numbuh 362.

"Awww… You're crying again. How cute…," teased Father. "You're just a big baby!" he laughed. And so did everyone else in the auditorium, with an exception to the Delightful Children whom for some reason… Were the only ones who could understand his pain.

"Nigel…" said the Delightful Children as they turned down their heads sadly.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!," Father commanded, "Turn these inferiors inside and out!"

With his command, the many operatives now undertaken by Father's power began to start walking towards Nigel and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

The Delightful Children clenched their fists as they said, "Bring it on!"

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 remained on his knees to the floor, his head down, and with only one thing on his mind now… Revenge.

"Here, Father! Eat THIS!" yelled Nigel as he quickly lept toward Father, kicking him in the face.

"OOOF!" said Father as he went falling to the floor, hard.

Numbuh 1 then jumped on top his chest, as he began beating him all over his face. Father quickly grabbed hold of Nigel, throwing him to the side. But, Nigel quickly landed to his feet. He then felt a hand push him down to the floor from behind.

"HOAGIE?" yelled Nigel in shock.

Numbuh 2 snickered with his arms folded and a smirk, "You should have joined Father when you had the chance, Nigel."

Nigel quickly lept up from the floor, socking Hoagie in the jaw, "The Numbuh 2 I know would have never said that!"

"The Numbuh 2 you know is gone now, mate!" yelled Numbuh 4 as he jumped Nigel from behind, pinning him to the floor.

Father said, "Oooooh, now this will be interesting. Watching Mr. Uno be slaughtered by his own dear friends may just be the best punishment for him."

Numbuh 1 quickly kicked Numbuh 4 off from him, sending him falling back to the floor. As he stood back to his feet, Nigel soon realized the odds were far too greatly stacked against him; as he would find himself fighting all 360 operatives of the Kids Next Door.

**A/N (Author's Note):** _**360 due to the fact Rachel was dead, making it 361, and Numbuh 1 being a KND operative himself, making it 360 since he wouldn't count himself as being the one to fight.**_

"Have you all lost your MINDS?" shouted Numbuh 1 as another one of the operatives began punching her fist at him. Numbuh 1 dodged each hit quickly and kicked her to the floor.

"We're a team!" he continued. "Father is the enemy!"

Numbuh 3 then grabbed hold of Numbuh 1's neck from behind him, squeezing her arms around him tightly. He was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Bwa-hahahahaha!" laughed the evil Father.

"You will pay for your villainy, Father!" pled Nigel. "No crime goes unpunished!"

Father replied with a sinister snare, "If that were true, I wouldn't be getting away with your murder, now would I?"

"You're nothing but a monster…" Nigel replied in great disgust as he kicked Numbuh 3 in the shin, causing her to let go of his neck and hop up and down holding her leg. Numbuh 1 then had no choice but to sock her in the face, knocking her away from him.

Father clapped his hands as he teased, "Well done, Mr. Uno. Hurting your friends is a sure sign that one day you'll grow up to be just like me."

Nigel replied, "I'll never be you! Because unlike you I'm not a coward!"

"Hmmmm…" puzzled the intrigued Father.

"Why don't you fight me like a man? Instead of making my own team turn against me!"

Father pointed behind him, "Because of that."

"Huh?" wondered the confused Nigel as Numbuh 5 punched him in the back of his head from behind.

"OW!" he held his head and turned to her, "Numbuh 5?"

She kicked him in the chest, sending him sliding down the floor, "Augh!" he screeched.

"Excellent work, Numbuh 5… Now; Finish him!" Father commanded.

Numbuh 1 turned up his head to Father in shock, "What?"

Numbuh 5 then pulled out a knife from inside her shirt, holding it forward to Numbuh 1.

Father continued to coach, "That's the way.. Stab him to a pulp!"

Numbuh 5 then began to walk forward toward Numbuh 1 with the knife. As he pleaded for his life, "No, Numbuh 5! Don't do it!" He knew now that death for him was imminent.

"Wait, Numbuh 5," said Father, "Before we kill this brat I think it's time we let him in on a little secret…," he smirked.

Numbuh 1 said, "Oh great… Just what I needed to hear before I die, more information about the Splinter Cell."

Father shook his head with a laugh, "Hahahahaha, No-no, Nigel… There is no Splinter Cell!"

"Right, because they use that name to cover their tracks-," He was interrupted by Father, "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What's so funny?" asked Nigel angrily.

"I can't believe you fell for it, Fool!" taunted Father. "There is no Splinter Cell, or people out there who use the name 'Splinter Cell', or anything of the sort at all!"

"Yes there is! It may not be known, but I was told there are very dangerous enemies out there! Whom wish to destroy all life!"

Father turned his head to the side whistling. And then… it hit Nigel.

"Wait a minute… You don't mean-," Numbuh 1 was interrupted by Father again, "YES!" He said evilly. "I'm the one who wants everyone dead!"

Numbuh 5 then grew in shock with a gasp, "HAH?", as did all of the other KND operatives under Father's control in the auditorium.

"That's right!," Father continued, "I'm the one who wants everyone of you unruly brats dead! And you're parents, too!"

"BUT WHY? What has the human race ever done to you?" asked Nigel in great anger.

Father shook his head, "Tsk-tsk-tsk… Dear Nigel; the real question is _what __**hasn't **__the human race done to me?_"

"What do you mean?..." asked Numbuh 1.

Father replied, "What do I mean?... Try looking into the keyword 'mean' and then you'll understand."

_**A flashback began… Narrated by Father;**_

"_I was just a ten year old boy when I had met my first crush. Her name was Katrina Jones. Katrina was the most beautiful girl in my neighborhood and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, forever and ever. I must admit, I was really shy to talk to her. Back then I was a big geek. I was the dorkiest looking kid in all the world. And because she was so beautiful compared to me, and so tall compared to me due to the fact I wasn't a really tall guy, I had no choice but to find a way to up my looks. I tried everything from hair gel, to body building, to eating as many veggies a day as I could (even though I hated those things! BLUCK! To drinking all my milk for healthy bones, to trying to walk around without my glasses, but I couldn't see without them. It was as though I had no choice but to be a nerd. One day though, she came to me and asked if I would like to go to a tea party with her friends in her backyard. I didn't know what to say. The blood in my veins was rushing up to my head so fast, I couldn't even try to stop blushing. But I had to tell her something before she thought I was being rude, so I said, "Okay!"_

_I went to her little tea party that afternoon. When I got there I believed she was going to ask me if I liked her, and if I wanted to be her boyfriend. I was so excited of the possibilities that could happen… But it was a BUST! Those girls threw chocolate cake slices at me! Took turns punching me in the face! Tied me up to a tree and treated me like a piñata! But the worst thing she and her friends did to me… Was get ice cream all over my shirt! And then… It happened… The girls went running away when they heard the loud voice that said, "SOOOOOOOOON?"_

_They left me to be killed. My father was very particular about my clothes and their cleanliness. And if there were ever a time where I would get so much as even the slightest bit of a stain on them… "COME HERE!" yelled my father as he grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and dragged me all the way back to our home. When he took me inside, I had gotten the spanking of my life! The disciplinary act went on for hours… The spanking just wouldn't stop! My father was a complete psycho when it came to disciplining me. I had no sister, or mother. Just my father. And that is why there was no one there to stop him…"_

_**Father's flashback temporarily came to a pause…**_

"That really happened to you?..." asked Numbuh 1, now feeling for Father.

Father remained silent without words, as he kept a sad expression on his face and nodded his head.

"Things only got worse…" he said.

_**Father's flashback continued…**_

"_The next day I went to school, where I was normally bullied by the other kids, since I was the only nerd in the school. For some reason many people were now laughing at me. For what reason I didn't know… Until I saw Katrina and her friends showing off a video they had recorded of me being spanked. There were so many gathered around her watching it over and over again. It hit me now… It hit me that Katrina never did like me. But she had merely pretended to like me just to make fun of me…_

_As I watched her play that video to so many of them.. I could no longer take it. The time had come for this nerd to put his foot down…_

"_STOP!" I yelled to them. _

_But they ignored me, even though I knew for a fact they heard me._

"_HEY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR? I SAID STOP!"_

_But no matter how many times I shouted… I was merely invisible. Katrina had now ruined my life… And now, I would ruin hers tenfold! I ran into the crowd of people and punched her in the face as hard as I could. She fell to the floor hard, but wasn't hurt in the least. Apparently she was not only taller than me, but stronger than me as well. For all I knew I was about to get yet another beating of my life… Until; "What is going on here?" yelled our school principal, Mrs. Walton. Though Katrina wasn't hurt, she quickly began to make a fake cry, "WAAAAA!" she yelled. I was then filled with fear, knowing what she was up to…_

_Mrs. Walton gasped, "Katrina? What happened to you?"_

_Katrina then told Mrs. Walton that I punched her in the face, causing her to cry. She knew there was one thing Mrs. Walton hated more-so than anything… And that was when a guy hit a girl. Due to this, Mrs. Walton sentenced me to after-school detention, and a note home about this incident to my father. If anything the note home to my father was an even greater punishment than my detention… Because compared to the horror my father could inflict upon me, detention was a reward._

_That night when I got home from school, it was a good thing that Mrs. Walton had given me the letter to give to my father. After all since I would be the one calling the shots here, I could easily tear it up and get rid of it. But then… it happened…_

"_SON!" yelled my father._

_He asked me what I had in my hand. I hid it behind my back and said nervously, "Um… Nothing, dad!" but it didn't work. He snatched the paper out from my hands and read threw it. And because he knew I was trying to hide it from him, my discipline would be even worse. For you see… this time he did something even worse than spank me… He beat me… Bloody."_

_**Father's flashback ended…**_

"So what made you turn evil then?..." asked Nigel.

Father replied, "After the incident that night, I was outraged of the trouble Katrina had gotten me into. It was as though I was filled with so much rage to make Katrina pay for what she did to me, that I soon became… Evil."

Nigel said, "I know you're hurt, Father… But, setting out to kill _**"every" **_person in existence? Shouldn't you go after Katrina?..."

"Forget about that!" yelled the delightful children. "Forget about the past, Father! You have five lovely children, live the life of luxury in a gigantic mansion and have the power to enslave children all around the world! What more could you possibly want?"

"Gee… thanks…," said Numbuh 1 in disgust to their statement.

"May be… But what good does my riches do for me without having revenge against the one that ruined my life?" asked Father.

Nigel said, "What good will it do you? Going to jail for murder? Having the fact you took the life of someone on your conscience?"

"And just why would that bother me?" asked Father. "Shouldn't she care about how she hurt me all those years ago?"

"She does, Father." Nigel replied. "And if she could ever meet you again I know she'd say how sorry she was for it... maybe even wish to start a new found life with you."

Numbuh 1's words may have gotten threw to Father…

"Forget it…," said Father angrily.

Nigel begged, "Father, please!-," but was quickly interrupted, "FORGET IT!" yelled Father as wild fire erupted from his body. "I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S ADVICE! ESPECIALLY NOT THE ADVICE OF A LITTLE BOY!"

Nigel yelled, "IF YOU HAD TRIED MAKING PEACE WITH THE KIDS NEXT DOOR, WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"

"PEACE?" yelled Father. "You're just a kid! You have no idea what it's like being an adult without any friends but a bunch of adult super villains who's only everyday life is to see how they can make kid's lives miserable!"

"YES I DO!" yelled Nigel.

"Oh, YEAH?"

"That's right! I know because…" Numbuh 1 turned down his head to Lizzie, "Because I lost someone near and dear to me a long time ago."

"Hmph… love. Who needs it?" said Father. "All those girls out there want in a guy is the number of abs he has. If it weren't for that, every chick out there would be single."

Numbuh 1 replied, "Not all females are bad… There is a Yin… and there is a Yang… In life, there is a Yin and Yang to everything that is. Everything that was. And everything that will be. That's just the way life is. And we won't always run into good people in our lives."

Father started to slowly calm down, listening to Nigel as he continued to speak…

Numbuh 1 said, "When someone hurts us, the best thing to do is forgive them. Like you, there are many kids out there who have bad parents, too. And like you, they too soon turn to be evil. Why do you think there are so many bullies out there? Why do you think there are so many criminals out there? And don't even get me started on the number of every day terrorists, who's soul purpose is to rule the world. The point is, abusive parents only lead to children who will soon become the same way as well. They feel the only way they won't feel alone in their pain is if they try to make others feel miserable as well. That may be the reason for why Katrina treated you the way she did. She wanted to make your life miserable so that she wouldn't feel alone in whatever pain she was going threw at the time."

Father replied, "But… She seemed so happy."

Nigel said, "That's just it… She _seemed _to be at ease. The question is, was she? Or was she merely trying to camouflage a broken heart. One of which she felt would make others judge her had she shown these feelings in public. That is why she acted as though everything for her was perfect in life. Tell me, Father; was she rich?"

"Not really." Father replied. "I wasn't rich back then either. We lived in a small town in a small neighborhood."

"Doesn't matter." said Numbuh 1. "Whether or not we're rich, we all have problems. Remember money can't buy happiness."

"No, Nigel. I'm one of the richest and wealthiest men in the world. Unfortunately without friends, I could never be considered anything close to **rich**."

"Excactly." Nigel replied. "What truly makes us rich in life is friends. Not finances."

_**Can Nigel really get threw to Father and change his evil ways? Stay tuned…**_


	8. The End

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 8

The End

For a few minutes, Father and Numbuh 1 remained without words. As he continued to sit silently, Nigel couldn't help but wonder if something was suspicious about all this. He knew for a fact that Father wasn't one to take this kind sitting down... literally. Even if he was in a depressed state of mind.

"Father... are you feeling alright?" asked Nigel.

Just then, Father's body was slowly beginning to melt as though he were a snowman... only the heated version.

"WHAT THE?" Nigel exclaimed as he quickly jumped back. And without anymore hesitation, Father's body was reduced to a dark puddle on the surface. Though the two were enemies for quite some time, Numbuh 1 couldn't help but approach what used to be the tyrant as he thought to himself, _Father... why did it have to end like this? _With a strong clench of his fist, Numbuh 1 took out his laser rifle and dropped it to the floor, knowing war was no longer needed.

The Delightful Children wept, "Oh, no... poor father. Why did he have to die this way...?"

But Numbuh 1 noticed a slight insincerity in their tone. "How strange... You didn't sound _too _sad with that one."

They became nervous. "Why... whatever do you mean?"

"You never cared about Father, did you...?" He continued. "Surely you five had this all planned. Put Father in a position where he would remember something that would surely lead to a distraction in our battle, knowing it would tear him apart?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said the children. "We loved Father with all our hearts-"

"Then why was the love never there...? You hated Father! Just admit it, you scums!" Nigel demanded. But the Delightful Children turned away.

"We don't have to tell you anything..." They began to walk off. "Just leave now, before you get yourself hurt."

Numbuh 1 was so angry that he quickly grabbed his laser and fired a shot past their heads, sending it through the spaceship's wall.

The Delightful Children turned their heads in disgust. "...We warned you, insect."

It was now that two things troubled Nigel. One being that the Delightful Children may always talk intelligently, but have never sounded that intelligent. And two being that it caught his attention he and they were the only six people left in the room. This being that even Father's body had disappeared.

"WHAT-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nigel exclaimed, almost having a loss for words. "FATHER WAS JUST THERE! AND WHERE'S ALL THE OPERATIVES? WHAT HAPPENED?"

The Delightful Children merely snickered. "Oh, nothing except...," they took off their costumes, revealing a very hideous shadow-like creature that exclaimed in a deep-dark voice, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

As Numbuh 1 screamed he quickly found himself in bed, breathing nervously and looking around his room, soon coming to realize... that's right... it was all just a dream.

"Impossible...," he said in surprise. "How could it be...? Everything that happened... Bob... my father... Rachel's demise... Father melting... it was all a... no... NO, IT COULDN'T BE!" Nigel quickly got out of bed, still in his pajamas, and stormed out of his room, heading down the stairs.

In the kitchen, his father, Mr. Uno, was proudly cooking pancakes. Ones of which he wished to share among he and his son.

"FATHER!," exclaimed Nigel as he entered the kitchen.

Mr. Uno turned his head with a smile. "Good morning, son!" he continued, "What took you so long? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and I'm preparing your favorite breakfast meal!" he chuckled. "My treat."

Numbuh 1 rubbed his head, "Oh... father, you won't believe it, but I had the craziest dream-," pancakes were then stuffed in his mouth before he could continue.

"There's no time for that this morning, son!" said Mr. Uno. "We have to go fishing today! It will be a good treatment of quality time between us."

Hours later, after Numbuh 1 and Mr. Uno enjoyed their breakfast and got their fishing gear, the two were headed to the seaside shore. But even with his father in such a delightful mood, and the day seeming so alive, Numbuh 1 couldn't help but think about his dream. Did it mean something? Could the Splinter Cell really have been nothing more but a myth? Or was the worst yet to come...?

After a few more hours passed, Nigel and his father both stood in their boats, with their fishing rods lowered in the sea and the bait attached for some unsuspecting fish to fall for.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Mr. Uno. But Numbuh 1 wasn't even paying attention to his father's words. All he could think about was his dream the entire time, no matter how peaceful things seemed now.

_Why did I have that dream?, _he thought. _Was it my heart trying to tell me something...?_

"NIGEL!" yelled his father.

Numbuh 1 quickly broke out from his train of thought and paid attention.

"YOU CAUGHT A FISH!" continued Mr. Uno in surprise.

"I DID?" Nigel exclaimed. Seconds later, he realized what his father said was true, as he could feel something causing his pole to budge. Without hesitation, Numbuh 1 quickly began scrolling his fishing rod's pedal forward and as hard as he could.

"Come on, son! Put some muscle into it!" coached Mr. Uno.

"I'm trying!" he replied. "But this is a... strong one!"

"That just means it's big! 'The bigger the better', I always say!"

Finally after much pulling, he was beginning to bring up the big fish to the surface.

"Look, father!" Nigel panicked. "It's coming up!"

"Don't be alarmed, my boy! That's just the thrill of the catch!"

Moments later, Numbuh 1 quickly noticed something strange about what he was reeling up from the water. This creature wore a gray plated helmet, with two purple swords attached to the front, had shortly-cut blonde hair, two sweaters-the one beneath being that of a cyan color, and the one on top orange, with purple tiger stripes-along with gray and violet colored soft shoes. But the one thing that gave away the creature's identity most of all was none other than the number that appeared on its hat... _3-6-2._

"No way...," Nigel continued in shock, "You're-"

"YOU BROUGHT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALONG FOR OUR FISHING TRIP?" his father exclaimed. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DAY FOR A FATHER AND HIS SON?"

"You're both fools..." said Rachel, as she quickly withdrew her laser. "Now shut your mouths, and let me do the talking!"

"You're a bad FISH!" yelled Nigel as he threw her back into the water. But she was quickly enough to release herself from the rod's grip, and jump in their boat.

Rachel shoved her laser's tip to Nigel's nose. "And you're a bad boy..."

"GET OFF MY BOAT, WOMAN!" yelled Mr. Uno, before he was shot in the chest by the laser's plasma. "GAH!" he screeched.

"FATHER!" shouted Numbuh 1 before she kept the rifle to his skin. "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you..." warned Rachel.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Nigel exclaimed. "HE'S HURT! HE NEEDS HELP!"

Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust, "Don't we all?" She looked him in the eyes. "The point is, not everyone can be happy. Someone has to die...," she smiled and continued, "So Rachel can be happy."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WAS THE DREAM I HAD TRUE?"

"Dream...?" Rachel paused before she continued with a laugh, "Oh, you mean that _silly Splinter Cell nonsense _I implanted in your puny head while you slept on your day off?"

Numbuh 1 was puzzled for a moment. But then he knew something had to be wrong and said, "Wait a minute... you didn't have anything to do with this... did you?"

"Only me?" Rachel laughed, "Of course not! The entire Kids Next Door force was in on this...," her eyes narrowed sinisterly, "Including Sector V."

"Sector V...?," asked a now stunned Nigel. "Wait! You're lying! That's not true!"

"Call my bluff... But I tell no lie to you. Don't you get it, Numbuh 1...?" Rachel started to pace the boat as she continued, "For years the Kids Next Door has envied you. Your skill and knowledge made us all look like a force of fools! Whenever adult tyranny struck against us... who was always the hero?" Rachel pointed, "You..." She continued pacing, "When our moon base was certain to crash into the sun, who stepped up to the plate and saved us...?" She stopped again and pointed, "You..." She continued to pace... again, "When-"

"Alright, football head..." Nigel interrupted. "I've always been the hero, I get that... But you will NEVER!," Numbuh 1 got up in her face, "And I mean NEVER! GET ME TO BELIEVE THAT THE ENTIRE KIDS NEXT DOOR FORCE, INCLUDING MY VERY OWN TEAM HAS BEEN AGAINST ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"It wasn't this whole time, Nigel...," Rachel replied as she stepped back, "Over a period of time, after you constantly showed us up, the whole Kids Next Door grew a strong envy of you. Now...," she glared to him deeply and continued, "We're sick of it. We want you... to take a leave."

Numbuh 1 had a puzzled face, but soon caught on. "I see... well so be it then. It's bad enough Lizzie left me... but if my whole team and the entire Kids Next Door allegiance has turned against me, then...," he closed his eyes and looked down, "I'm gone. I'll never show my face again to you, or the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 turned up his head, facing her again as he said, "All I ask is you leave my father out of this. Whatever has been done to him... I ask you fix him. Please, Rachel... take it as one final request from a former Kids Next Door operative."

Rachel remained silent for a moment... then smiled pleasantly and said, "Okay, Nigel... because you asked so nicely...," Rachel then smiled evilly, ran past Numbuh 1 and picked up Mr. Uno.

"HEY!" shouted Numbuh 1 in great shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Rachel kept her evil smile and said, "Just relieving your boat of some... _unneeded weight." _With those words, she threw Mr. Uno overboard, sending him to his doom in the deep ocean.

"NOOOOOO!," cried Nigel as he quickly dived into the water, after his father. As she watched from above, Rachel could see the frightened Numbuh 1 taking on two tasks: The struggle to hold his breath, and the fight to rescue his father. Unfortunately, Mr. Uno was floating further and further to the bottom of the ocean, much faster than Nigel could keep up his speed to save him.

_I'm not going to let you die, father! I WON'T!, _thought Numbuh 1... But he soon lost complete sight of his father in the sea. _NO! FATHER, NO! WHERE ARE YOU?, _panicked Numbuh 1 in his thoughts, as he could not open his mouth in the water. He swam around frantically, searching all over for his father in hopes there was still time to save him. But every second would count, as Mr. Uno was a terrible swimmer, let alone couldn't swim in the first place. Seven seconds had passed before Numbuh 1 finally saw his father's foot sticking out from behind a rock covering the rest of his body. _THERE HE IS!, _exclaimed Nigel in his thoughts. But once he reached his father... it was too late. Not only did it seem as though he lost oxygen, but there was also a bruise on his forehead. Nigel believed he bumped his head to a rock on his way down... and ultimately, this could only mean one thing.

_No... no, it can't... it can't be..., _thought Numbuh 1 to himself, as he started to shed tears. _He's dead... HE'S DEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDD!_

"The poor fool...," Rachel said to herself above the surface and still in the boat, "He should have known the old man would die from all this."

Below the surface, Nigel couldn't help but hold on to his father with a hug. He could remember all the wonderful times he shared with him... as for the times he doubted his father. But now with Mr. Uno gone... it was too late to say goodbye. Though his heart was broken, and he had the urge to even take his own life so that he would join his father, Nigel knew this was something his father would not expect of him to do. He knew that if there was one great thing Mr. Uno stood for, it was revenge. And Numbuh 1 needed to get all the revenge he could on all of the Kids Next Door for their betrayal... as well as Rachel for hers.

_Father.. I'm sorry, _thought Numbuh 1 as he let go of his father and stood back to his feet, _I'll make sure of it. _

With the level of respect that would come with one's end, Numbuh 1 knew giving his father a good burial would only be the right thing to do. He would have to be quick though, as he was very eager to give Rachel a peace of his mind for her crimes. Numbuh 1 quickly dug up some sand from the ocean's floor, using his hands, and gently rolled his father into the small hole he could make. He then gathered some seaweed and place it over his father's body while believing a burial at sea would be something his father wanted, since he loved fishing so much. With a wipe of some tears from his eyes, the final thoughts of _Good luck, Father, _and a swim headed back for the boat above led Nigel on a race back to the surface... so he could confront his father's killer.

Rachel yawned mockingly, "Would you hurry up, already? I'd like to kill you, and get it over with."

For a few seconds, Rachel noticed nothing seemed to be coming up from the surface. With this knowledge, she shrugged and said to herself, "Oh well, I guess-," but was quickly interrupted by an assault from behind, as Numbuh 1 pinned her to the boat's floor in his soaking wet clothes. He held his laser to the back of her head and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you the pain YOU gave my father!"

Rachel leaned up her head with a cynical smile, "You are skilled Nigel." She continued with a hiss, "_Skilled _indeed-"

"SHUT UP!" Nigel commanded as he pinned her head down, and prepared to pull the trigger on his laser.

"OKAY-OKAY! Look, if you let me live, I'll tell you everything!," Rachel begged.

"You'd better start talking, because I only have _half _the brain to blow out ALL your brains!"

"Okay, fine! Just don't kill me before I get to the good part!" she continued to beg. "You know that whole _Splinter Cell _thing I kept blabbering to you about-?," but before she could continue, Numbuh 1 interrupted angrily, "DON'T EVEN START THAT! YOU ARE MY ONLY CONCERN RIGHT NOW, YOU MURDEROUS PIG!"

Rachel grinned her teeth in disgust as she continued, "DON'T YOU GET IT, NUMBUH 1? _WE'RE _THE SPLINTER CELL!"

Though he wasn't in the mood to hear anything about them, he had no choice but to grow interest in what she just said. With a puzzled expression on his face, he couldn't help but ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me up, Numbuh 1... and I'll enlighten you," she pleaded.

"I don't trust a snake. YOU'RE STAYING PINNED UNTIL I HAVE YOU AT SEA!"

Rachel grew angry, "FINE! You want to be that way?," and kicked him off. Numbuh 1 quickly landed to his feet and turned around, firing his laser at Rachel as she dodged all blasts.

Rachel stood in a karate stance and teased, "You're pretty good... for a bad aim."

Now in great anger, Numbuh 1 fired one last shot, this time not missing her. The blow caught Rachel in the head, covering her hair in plasma and sending her falling to her knees. As she remained there, Numbuh 1 now stood over her, pointing his laser forward and said, "That was for my father..."

"Hehehe...," Rachel snickered, "You fool. This stuff can't kill you. It can only weaken one's body on contact."

"Before I kill you... I want to know what you were talking about," said Nigel.

Rachel laughed evilly, "Fool! I'll never tell you now! You should have let me do so when I gave you the chance! Now your arrogance will lead to my demise, and you not knowing a thing... before _they _show up to make sure you're dead."

Numbuh 1 asked in suspicion, "What do you mean _they?"_

Just then, many KND planes, aircrafts and ships hovered over Numbuh 1 in the air.

"We have you surrounded!," shouted Numbuh 86 through a foghorn from inside of her helicopter. "Step away from 362, or we'll be forced to shoot you down!" As the many operatives readied their rifles, Fanny continued, "You're outnumbered, Nigel! There's no way you'll escape this one, unless it comes from a miracle! So you might as well just give up! It will make your death nice and quick!"

"WHY DO YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME?," Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Didn't Fanny tell you...?," said an all too familiar voice to his ears. With a sudden expression of shock in his face, Numbuh 1 knew it had to be, "Numbuh 5...?," he said to her.

Inside her aircraft, she snickered while holding her rifle and continued, "Didn't Numbuh 362 give you the slip...? You're done for, Uno!"

Numbuh 2 walked beside her, holding his rifle and said, "She's right, Nigel. You've been the hero long enough! It's time to go."

With the feeling of betrayal in his heart, Numbuh 1 said, "So it's true then... everything Rachel said _wasn't_ a lie."

"Hehehe...," laughed Rachel again. "That's right, Nigel. And I'm the one who started this whole rebel. You see... ever since the day you began training for the Kids Next Door, I knew you would prove as a threat to my supremacy..."

_(From here a flashback began, with Rachel as the narrator)_

Rachel continued, "You and I were relatively the same age at the time."

"Yes, I know... We were 7 back then." replied Numbuh 1 as the flashback showed Numbuh 1 in the middle of training in hand-to-hand combat with Chad, who back then was known as Numbuh 274.

"Wow, kid, you have some smooth moves!," complimented Chad to Nigel as he kept blocking his face from being hit.

"Gee, I don't know, Mr. Chad-I mean, uh, Mr. Numbuh 274, Sir!," replied the young Nigel as he continued trying to strike him. "I mean you seem pretty skilled compared to me! How could I ever match up?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, cadet! That's why you're undergoing training in the first place! To improve!" Chad kicked at Nigel's knee as he jumped up, dodging it. "But you're doing pretty good to say you're so young!" Chad then punched at Nigel's face, but missed when he dodged, "I'm really impressed!"

Numbuh 1 then blocked one of Chad's punches and replied, "You really think so?"

Chad smiled as he dropped his guard and said, "I know so. No one's ever done this good on their first day."

_"'Their first day'... those three words tore me apart, as I stood there watching him compliment you," Rachel narrated. "But where was my encouragement...? Chad favored you more than he did to me. So I had to do just as well as you did, if I wished to be your equal...," she said as the flashback now showed Rachel and Chad in hand-to-hand combat._

"You know, Rachel...," said Chad as he continued while fighting with her, "We're gonna need to put someone in charge of the Kids Next Door, and we were thinking you'd be a good pick for the job!"

As Rachel dropped her guard in shock of his words, she exclaimed, "You mean it?," but was quickly kicked in the knee, causing her to fall to the icy floor. "Ow!," she cried as she rubbed the seat of her pants and continued, "Hand-to-hand combat is a lot trickier than I thought."

Chad laughed. "Well, you'll have to be good if you wanna be the leader of this organization." With that, Chad turned away from her and went walking.

"Wait!," Rachel pleaded. "Don't you want to train me some more?"

Chad stopped and said, "You've had enough for one day. We'll continue tomorrow."

Rachel grew an expression of anger. "But you trained with Nigel for hours! I only trained with you for one! There has to be something we haven't covered-."

"Which is why we'll continue tomorrow," he said with a yawn and the stretch of his arms. "For now, I'm gonna get some rest."

_Rachel narrated, "And with that, he left. But I wouldn't. I stood there all night, struggling to stay awake until he would return in the morning."_

_"You were that desperate...?," asked Numbuh 1._

_"Wouldn't you have done the same...,?" she implied._

The flashback continued, showing Rachel now sleeping as she couldn't stay up any longer. It was now morning and Chad did return, but only to found her in this state. So in order to not waste time, he decided to train Nigel instead until she woke up.

"Ready for some more action, kid?," asked Chad to Nigel.

"You bet!," he replied. "I'll do anything to become a part of the Kids Next Door!"

Chad raised his eyebrow. "Anything, huh?"

"That's right!," Nigel replied.

Chad said with a smile, "So be it then. It's time for the next step of your training."

...

Hours later, he and Chad were hiding in the bushes before Father's mansion. Being confused from all this, Nigel whispered to Chad, "What is this place?"

"We're outside the residence of a very evil adult. His name is Father," Chad replied.

"Father? Who's that?"

"I'll explain along the way. What we're here for-,"

"What are we here for-?," Nigel quickly noticed he interrupted Chad and said nervously, "Oh, um, I'm sorry-," Chad interrupted, "No, it's cool. Anyway, this bad guy's taken away every child's toys from all over the world."

"All over the world?," asked Nigel. "Is he like the Anti-Santa Claus or something?"

Chad replied, "You could say that. Unlike that good adult of jolly who helps kids, this guy does just the opposite. He feeds off the misery of children."

"That's terrible!," Nigel panicked.

"Oh, it's terrible, alright. Toys are for kids...," Chad turned away with a face palm, "But... try telling that to my dad."

Nigel laughed and said, "You're dad plays with toys?," and continued to laugh, as he couldn't help himself.

"Shhh! Keep it down, please! We don't want Father to know we're-," as Chad said that, his ears quickly caught the sound of a doorknob's turning. Without hesitation, he quickly covered his hand over Nigel's mouth and continued, "He's coming out! Whatever you do... don't let him know we're here."

Seconds later, Father opened his door as he walked to the newspaper on his lawn. He stopped before it and said, "They put it in the grass all the time. So I'm guessing if it just rained outside, my paper would be soaking wet?" Father said sarcastically, "Gee, that's real nice...," and went walking back into his house, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok... I think the coast is clear," said Chad as he uncovered Nigel's mouth.

"Man...," said Nigel, "I've never seen anything so evil-looking in my life!"

Chad placed his fists to his hips. "Oh, he doesn't just look evil... he _is _evil." Chad then turned to Nigel, "Now listen. One of us will have to distract Father, while the other sneaks into his mansion to retrieve the toys."

"But there could be BILLIONS of them! We are talking about every child's toy in the world, correct?," asked Nigel.

"Very true, Nigel." Chad continued with a clever smile, "So we'll just have to do things the easy way," and took out a small piece of wrapped gum, "won't we?"

Nigel grew confused. "...Um... that's just ordinary chewing gum, correct?"

"Fresh from the Kids Next Door lab, to be exact. But this is no ordinary chewing gum."

"Does it have a flavor like no other?"

"Nope. But it does something pretty cool when you blow it into a bubble." With that, Chad demonstrated by unwrapping the gum, putting it in his mouth, and started chewing it. Nigel watched intensely as he saw Chad pucker his lips, blowing a bubble and making it expand in size. He finally stopped blowing. But unlike any other gum, this one did not pop. It instead hovered past Nigel's head, entrapping a fly within it.

"I see... it acts like some sort of confinement tool," said Nigel.

Chad continued, "And you can make it as big as you want, depending on the size of the object it will need to carry inside. Now here's what we're gonna do..."

...

Fifteen minutes later, Father sat in his living room, reading the newspaper as he heard the the doorbell ring. "Delightful dimwits! Get that door, I'm in the middle of reading how an adult cafe was closed down this morning."

But to Father's dismay, the Delightful children did not appear, and the doorbell rung again as he started to grow angry. "Rrrrrh, I said...," his voice raised, "GET TO THAT DOOR, NOW!," causing the room to shake.

"WE'RE BUSY!," yelled the Delightful Children from upstairs, who were all a much younger age at this time.

With a sigh, Father said, "Fine, I'll get it." He clenched his fist, "But this better be good, or someone's gonna get," and his fist set on fire, "BURNED!"

With that, Father got up and walked to the door, opening it to find a pizza delivery boy who was really Chad in disguise, and wearing a brown mustache to make him seem like an adult in Father's eyes. "Special delivery!," he said with a smile as he held twelve pizzas in his hands.

Father folded his arms. "Ok, two things: one, I didn't order no pizza and TWO... its still morning. Shouldn't you be delivering some breakfast?"

Chad grew nervous, but quickly regained composure and replied, "Oh, these are um, breakfast pizzas! Yeah! They have scrambled eggs, bacon and butter as the toppings! And you didn't have to order them! I just decided to give them to you for free!," he finished with faking an honest smile.

Father's eyes opened wide, "A new kind of pizza, AND its free? Well butter my biscuits, and call me _Mr. Crazyman Withapipe Inhismouth!"_

"Uh... okay?," replied a very confused Chad.

Meanwhile under Father's nose, Nigel was already inside of the living room and quickly making his way down the hall. He searched from left to right in hopes of finding the toys. Chad himself didn't know where Father hid them, so it was time for Nigel to prove he was true Kids Next Door material by fulfilling the task of finding these goods with the one sense every KND operative should have: their sense of smell.

"I'll know the smell of a toy when I find it," Nigel said to himself as he ran down the hall, sniffing the air from all over. Just then, Nigel's nose caught the whiff of, "A toy...," he said, "and it's nearby." From here, he let his nose do the leading. As he continued to follow the scent, he noticed he was beginning to smell the scent of many toys. "I don't believe it... I'm getting close!"

A few seconds after, Nigel made a left turn down another hallway and was now being led to the end of it, heading for a tall brown-colored door. Once he reached, he grabbed hold of the knob, turned it to the side, and slowly opened the door to find...

"No way...!," he exclaimed. Before his very eyes were just what he expected. Over a billion toys ranging from trains to planes to action figures and more were all stacked on top of one another. In fact, there were so many that, from a distance, it appeared to be a giant mountain to climb. The room was big enough to withstand such a quantity of toys as this, and Nigel knew it was time they were returned to their rightful owners.

"It's time!," said Nigel as he took out the chewed gum from his pocket, set it in his mouth, and began chewing. But before he would do anything else, five voices from behind warned to him in unison, "Step away, intruder..."

Nigel quickly stopped chewing as he turned to find the Delightful Children before him. He didn't know who they were back then, but he was more than aware of them working for Father.

"I take it you're Father's little minions...," said Nigel in disgust.

"Minions may not be the correct term," replied the Delightfuls. "We are his children, and we look out for the possessions he owns. We told him we were busy, just so we would know what's really going on..."

"But he doesn't own these!," Nigel shouted. "Those toys were stolen from good children, and you know it!"

The Delightfuls grew a look of disgust and said, "All we _know _is no one is permitted to enter Father's toy room...," they glared sternly, "Now leave, before we terminate you."

Nigel could have used the chewing gum to entrap the Delightful Children. But that would have proved in vain, if it rendered him useless in somehow retrieving the toys. Of course, a weapon of some sort would have been of help to him at this point. But Chad didn't really count on Nigel finding himself in a situation where he would need combat, so the young operative in training was left without any defense. He only had one other option...

"AAAAAH!," screamed Nigel as he went running to the pile of toys, and began climbing up them as fast as he could.

The Delightfuls smiled evilly, "You little pest!," and followed him. Not only were the odds stacked against Nigel in numbers-since there were five of them and only one of him-but they were also moving much faster than he was, allowing the children to come closing in quickly. Out of desperation, he had no choice but to take off one of his boots and toss it to them.

"OW!," cried the Delightful Children as it hit them. They then shook their fists, "You'll pay for that!," and continued to follow behind him.

At this point, Nigel was quickly running out of options. Throwing another shoe at them would have rendered him completely helpless, as that didn't work the first time. But then, he got a very good idea. Nigel noticed the lightbulb attached to the room's ceiling, shining very bright in its prime. For now, regular boots were all Nigel had, and he wouldn't get the rocket ones until he was fully accepted into the Kids Next Door one day, so he couldn't fly to the top of the toy mountain. But he always had the sunglasses, and that would prove very helpful to him now...

With a clever smile, he warned to the children, "This might blind you," took off his sunglasses, and held them to facing the lightbulb, allowing them to reflect a ray in the children's eyes.

"MY EYES!," they cried. And soon, the Delightful Children went falling down. As for Nigel, he proved to himself that maybe Chad wouldn't always have to be there to help him out of a bad situation. And speaking of Chad...

"So are all ten pizzas the same kind?," asked Father.

Apparently, Father had held a conversation with Chad for the last fifteen minutes. Unfortunately for Father, Chad wasn't really interested in keeping up the boring chatter. He sighed and said, "Are you gonna keep asking questions, or are you gonna take your pizzas already?"

Father grew displeased and said, "Well if you wanna be rude about it, I guess I just won't be taking these pizzas."

"No, no please!," begged Chad. "Talk as long as you'd like!"

"That's better," Father said. "Now then, where was I...? Oh yeah! It all started on my prom night... Unfortunately, the chicks there were old enough to be my great-great-great-great...," as Father went on, Chad sighed. _Hurry up, Nigel, _thought Chad to himself.

Back in the room, Nigel had almost made it to the top of that toy pile. But then he smiled and said, "Oh wait!," smacking his forehead, "How ridiculous of me! I almost forgot about the gum!"

With that, Nigel quickly got back to chewing, and prepared to blow his bubble... but then, a voice interrupted him with a, "HELLO!," causing Nigel to come falling down to the floor. "OW!," he cried. Nigel slowly got up, rubbing his head and found, "RACHEL?"

She waved and replied, "Yup! You and Chad left without me! Why is that?"

"Oh, um, well...," Nigel rubbed the back of his head and continued, "You were sleeping. So we thought it would be best if-," but Rachel interrupted, "How could you? I'm an operative in training, too! Don't I get to go on missions, like you and Chad?"

Just then, Nigel and Rachel both heard the clearing of five throats. They looked up to find-

"We hate to interrupt," said the Delightful Children, "But we've decided to claim this toy land OUR land!," as they stood at the top of the toy pile.

"Marvelous...," Nigel said sarcastically with a role of his eyes.

"That's okay," Rachel said to Nigel as she continued to the children, "We've still got a Plan B!"

The Delightful Children raised their eyebrows. _"Plan B?," _they asked before being caught in a giant spider-like web from above. "HEY! WE CALL FOWL! FOWL!," they shouted in great anger.

"Nice work, Rachel!" Nigel gave her a high-five and continued, "Now lets round up these toys!" Rachel then turned up her nose to Nigel, and went walking to the other side of the toy pile.

"Hey, where are you going?," asked Nigel, as he ran behind her.

Rachel stopped, folded her arms and said, "I say we let _me _round up these toys."

"I don't see why we can't do it as a team," said Nigel with a shrug as he took the gum from his mouth and held it forward, continuing, "But here."

Rachel turned around with a smile, grabbed the gum and said with a wink, "You won't regret it!" She then grabbed the ball of gum, stuck it in her mouth and started chewing it. Followed by the blowing of her windpipes, allowing a giant bubble to form from her mouth.

Knowing she wasn't told of how the bubble works, Nigel educated her with saying, "Oh, be aware that you can stop blowing when it gets big enough to contain the toys-," before he was interrupted with her giving him the hand, and saying, "Mhm," as though she didn't need his advice.

"Rachel, I'm serious!," Nigel said. "I don't know what could happen if you don't stop blowing!"

But Rachel would not listen. Deep down, she was already disappointed from Chad not awakening her to join them on their first mission. And what's more, the tiny idea of Chad favoring Nigel more than she made her more eager to show she was better than him. But her arrogance would soon ruin everything...

As for outside of the mansion, Chad now had his face set down on the boxes of pizza as he continued to hear Father talk up a storm.

"But by the time I _did _buy that car, I had developed claustrophobia. And its small size would have easily sent me into a panic, so I then thought about purchasing a limousine-,"

"PLEASE! NO MORE!," Chad begged. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

But as Father replied, "Oh yeah...? Well perhaps _I _can't take your service," Chad noticed a pink bubble rising from the chimney of the mansion. And it was growing so wildly that it soon consumed the entire place, while floating to the air with his home inside.

Chad pointed behind Father and said, "Um...," but came to a loss for words.

"Don't try to distract me, delivery guy! You've given me poor service-," but Father came to a stop when he heard two voices cry for, "HELP!" Father turned around and quickly grew in shock as he exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"At the rate that bubble's going, they could fly out from the Earth's atmosphere and lose oxygen!," Chad panicked. He ran past Father, dropping the pizzas as he continued, "I've gotta stop it!"

"HEY!," Father exclaimed as he signaled to the boxes of pizza and continued, "YOU DON'T REALLY EXPECT ME TO EAT ALL THIS BY MYSELF, DO YOU?"

_(Numbuh 1 interrupted the flashback from here)_

"I don't have time for you to read me a whole book, Rachel!," said Nigel as he held his laser closer. "Just cut to the chase!"

"Fine...," she said with rolling her eyes in disgust and continued, "From there, Chad had to use a needle he found in the grass and toss it at the bubble, causing it to pop. From there-,"

Nigel interrupted, "Yeah-yeah, I know. Father's mansion crashed into a city, destroying lots of property and causing Chad to bribe his parents into paying for the town's damages."

Rachel grew angry. "But it was ME who got punished for that incident! Chad suspended me from the Kids Next Door training grounds for an entire year, while you and he had the time of your lives in all kinds of adventures!"

"You brought it on yourself, Rachel!," Nigel replied. "Had you listened to me when I told you to stop blowing the gum, none of that would have happened!"

"Well maybe I didn't want YOU to be the boss of me! Ever thought of that?"

Nigel changed the subject of the conversation. "I understand from there, I earned the name Numbuh 1, while you earned the name of Numbuh 362 in the Kids Next Door. This happened, because Chad felt you were 361 meters away from me in the levels of discipline. But I had the compassion to stop Chad from making me supreme leader of the Kids Next Door. I told him even though you weren't a _Numbuh 1, _it would be of my request that he forgave you for your reckless behavior and give you the position of leading our entire organization. As for me, I lost that position due to my request, and wound up in a sector, like the many others who join the Kids Next Door. I wasn't a leader, but-," Nigel was interrupted by Rachel who said, "You were satisfied with the sheer pride that came with being a part of us. Yes I know that..."

Nigel's look grew to a deep glare as he said, "Don't think we're getting on good terms here. It would be a dishonor to my father if I allowed his killer to live."

"Before you take my life, there's one more thing I need you to know," she said.

Numbuh 1 readied his laser to blast her once she would finish. "Make it quick..."

Rachel sighed and said, "Remember that dream you had about the splinter cell?"

Nigel nodded sternly and replied, "It was like no other dream I had before. Everything that happened... it all seemed so real... BUT THAT'S NOT REALITY! ME KILLING YOU HERE AND NOW IS-,"

"IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR POTHOLE, MAYBE I COULD CONTINUE?," interrupted Rachel.

Nigel glared deeply, "This is the last time you will speak... NOW HURRY IT UP ALREADY!"

Rachel grinned her teeth and said, "I implanted a chip inside your brain years ago, the night before Chad would set the Moon Base on a collision course for the sun!"

Nigel's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. "I'm listening..."

Rachel continued, "The whole idea of making you think there was a Splinter Cell had been in effect since the first time you and your team went on the mission of confiscating the Delightful Children's birthday cake, before they would eat it in front of other children and not share any. Anyway, by the time you saved our moon base from the sun, I wasn't the only one who envied you... but everyone else did, too. Even your own sector. Knowing this, I told everyone in the Kids Next Door about my plan to make that chip one day invade your dreams. According to its function, the chip would send you through a dream of you battling the Splinter Cell."

"That happened... and I would have been destroyed by the Delightful Children had I not awaken," Nigel replied.

"Exactly...," said Rachel. "You weren't supposed to awake, yet somehow you managed to do so anyway. Had you slept a second longer, the Delightfuls would have eaten you, and we'd never see you again...," her eyes narrowed with a dark smile, "Because you would be dead. Don't you see, Nigel? We were the Splinter Cell... the Splinter Cell against YOU!" Rachel then kicked Nigel backward, causing him to fall and drop his laser.

"You FOOL!," yelled Nigel as he reached for the rifle. But Rachel quickly grabbed it and stuffed its shooter to his forehead.

"One step closer," she said, "And I'll turn you inside out."

"YOUR DARK JEALOUSY LED TO THIS, RACHEL! You couldn't stand the fact I was better than you!"

"It doesn't matter now, insect... Soon, you will join your father in the afterlife!" Rachel laughed evilly, "HmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, Rachel could feel a cold, mushy substance strike her in the back from behind. "WHAT THE?," she exclaimed. Rachel turned her head to see Numbuh 4, who currently wore a jet pack and wielded an ice cream blasting machine in his hands.

"Numbuh 4...?," Nigel said curiously.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU CLUTS?" Rachel exclaimed.

Numbuh 86 laughed from her helicopter and said, "Don't you get it, Rachel?," she then grew a loving smile and continued, "We could never hurt Nigel. This isn't what the Kids Next Door is about! We destroy the forces of evil, not ourselves! And that is in the words of Chad!"

Rachel was shocked for a moment then continued, "No... NO-NO-NO! Have you forgotten your jealousies towards this guy? HOW HE ALWAYS TURNS OUT TO BE THE HERO, MAKING THE REST OF YOU LOOK LIKE CHILDS PLAY?"

"I'll admit...," said Numbuh 5, "Numbuh 1 _does _have a habit of showing us up... alot." She then smiled and continued, "And sure, we hate that. But taking the life of a guy who's saved our butts all these years isn't gratitude! He deserves better than that... and he deserves better from you."

Rachel grew greatly angry and replied, "OH YEAH?" She then dropped her laser and took out a knife, grabbing Nigel in a neck-hold.

"AGH!," he screeched in pain as she continued, "Well maybe I have no gratitude!"

All the Kids Next Door operatives gasped in fear. "PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!," Numbuh 3 demanded.

Rachel replied, "Oh, I'll put him down...," and grew a cynical smile, "Like a horse."

They all gasped.

"Come on now, Rachel...," said Numbuh 5, trying to keep her cool and continued, "It doesn't have to be this way. Please... we-we'll talk about this!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!," Rachel laughed. "TALK IS CHEAP! I PREFER TO SHED THE BLOOD OF MY NEMESIS!"

Numbuh 1 said to her sternly, "Numbuh 5, don't worry about me! I need you and the rest of the operatives to shoot her down! You have your weapons!"

"But she has a knife!," panicked Numbuh 35.

"He's right, Numbuh 1!," said Numbuh 5. "We can't risk scaring her into slitting your throat! It's too risky!"

"So what are you implying? That we're at a standoff?," asked Nigel.

Numbuh 5's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm not implying we're at a standoff...," they then narrowed, "I _know_ we're at a standoff."

Rachel snickered and said, "You're smarter than I thought, Abigail." Rachel held Nigel tighter and her knife closer to his neck as she continued, "And that goes for the rest of you! If anyone tries to save this kid, he dies!"

But Numbuh 1 found a perfect advantage. With a sinister smile, he but her arm, causing her to let go. "OW!," she screamed, dropping the knife as Numbuh 1 grabbed it and slashed it at her face. But Rachel quickly dodged to the side and kicked him in the gut, forcing him to drop it and fall to his knees. Nigel then stood back to his feet, slapping Rachel across the face and sending her falling on the boat's floor. But just as he charged towards her, she kicked up her feet, sending him flying overboard and into the water.

"NUMBUH 1!," panicked Numbuh 5.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!," panicked Numbuh 4 as he flew down and into the water. Rachel quickly dived in behind him, chasing after them both under the sea.

"I gotta go in after them!," panicked Numbuh 5 as she prepared to jump, but her arm was quickly grabbed by Numbuh 2. "No, Numbuh 5!," he said.

"But Numbuh 2-!,"

"Don't worry. They'll be alright... I hope."

Not able to speak under water, Numbuh 4 let his fists do the talking as he tried to hold off Rachel. As for Numbuh 1, he floated up from behind Rachel and socked her in the back of the head. Knowing she couldn't take her eyes off of Numbuh 4, Rachel quickly kicked Nigel in the gut, hoping it would cause him to accidently open his mouth. But Numbuh 1 was far too smart to fall for a trick like this. He kept his mouth shut, and intended to for as long as it would take. But Rachel was determined to make him open it as she continuously kicked him, over and over again. But Numbuh 4 saw what she was trying to make Nigel do, so he quickly pulled her by the hair as they both went floating down further in the sea. Numbuh 1's eyes widened as he quickly floated down after them, not wanting to leave Numbuh 4 by himself with Rachel.

Knowing that Numbuh 1 was coming closer and closer to her, she opened her eyes sinisterly and thought, _Perfect... _Just then, she quickly grabbed Numbuh 4 from behind herself and held him in a neck hold.

"HEY, LET ME GO-," yelled Numbuh 4 before quickly re-closing his mouth, forgetting he had to keep his breath held.

Rachel too knew she could not speak, but understood that Nigel knew if he came any closer, she would harm Numbuh 4. She proved this with pulling out a gun from behind and holding it to Numbuh 4's head. But Numbuh 1 was getting tired of Rachel's games...

_Enough is enough...," _thought Numbuh 1. He quickly reached behind himself, and pulled out a gun of his own. To the surprise of both Numbuh 4 and 362, they never expected Numbuh 1 would have come armed on a fishing trip with his father in the first place. But he left home with the sick feeling in his head that it may have been needed. And now was the time to use it...

He held it forward, preparing to pull the trigger. But Rachel knew preparing to pull the trigger on her gun to Numbuh 4's head would make him think twice before attacking her... or so she thought. As his eyes narrowed, Numbuh 1 adjusted the aim of his gun, showing no concern for her bluff.

_Numbuh 1, are you crazy? This is my life we're talking about!, _Numbuh 4 thought to himself in a panic.

At this point, Rachel knew Nigel could see right through her bluff. So without hesitation, she quickly threw Numbuh 4 to the side and prepared to shoot Numbuh 1, but not before he shot her like wildfire from all over her body, sending her floating down the ocean and to her doom...

Out of all the times Numbuh 1 fought against the forces of evil, he never had to take its life. But thanks to a pat on the back, courtesy of Numbuh 4, it made the feeling a lot easier for him to handle. With that, the two went floating back toward the surface of the water, preparing to give the other operatives the good news.

"I hope they're okay...," said Numbuh 1818 in worry.

"What are you, crazy?," exclaimed Numbuh 41. "They HAVE to be okay!"

"Hold up!," said Numbuh 5 as she noticed some bubbling in the water. "Something's coming up..."

As they all watched intensely, the heads of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 could be seen popping up from the surface. Numbuh 4 spat out some water from his mouth as he said, "Whew! That was a close one!"

"THEY'RE SAFE!," Numbuh 2 happily exclaimed.

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS MADE IT!," Numbuh 5 exclaimed happily.

"Roger that, Numbuh 5. It's good to be back!," said Numbuh 1 with a smile.

"And Rachel's been taken care of, so we won't have to worry about her anymore either," concluded Numbuh 4.

A few hours later, all the kids next door operatives were at the moon base. Before them was Numbuh 1, prepared to give a speech, as he stood on the platinum Numbuh 86 would to give speeches.

"Fellow members of the kids next door...," said Numbuh 1, "Today, I lost someone very near and dear to me... someone I never gave much credit to.. until now. Benedict Wigglestein Uno was a great man.. a good man...," Numbuh 1 clenched his fist, "the man who made me what I am. Indeed, Numbuh 86 is to blame for his demise... but she's gone now. As for you all, I know this brings up the question of, 'If Rachel is gone, who will be the new leader of our organization?...," Numbuh 1 turned to his team members, 2,3,4, and 5, "Who will carry us to greatness?," and looked to Numbuh 86, "Who will be that role model we as the kids next door so willingly need?"

Then, before the eyes of everyone, Numbuh 1 slowly withdrew Rachel's commander helmet from behind and held it forward.

"This was once a symbol of greatness... yet for years, it has been stained by a dark soul..," He then held it to the light above him, "So it is with great honor and justice, that I, Nigel Uno, shall carry on our legacy as the kids next door...," he placed the helmet on his head, "to greatness!"

As they all cheered him on, and the operatives went wild, a certain someone from Nigel's past was squeezing their way through the crowd.

"Excuse me... pardon me... coming through!," said an all to familiar voice to his ears.

"That voice.. could it be..?," asked Numbuh 1 to himself.

Just then, Lizzie appeared before him and waved. "HIII, NIGIE!," she exclaimed as she ran up to the podium and stood before him.

Numbuh 1 quickly became speechless. "L-Lizzie...?"

Lizzie said with a smile, "It's nice to know you're finally the leader of this place!" Lizzie flirtatiously batted her eyes at him, "Any chance the KND king may need a queen..?," and giggled.

Numbuh 1 held an expression of curiosity for a moment.. then smiled cleverly and said, "You came here for the chance to gain publicity, didn't you..?"

Lizzie grew puzzled. "Wha..? Aha! Now don't be ridiculous, Nigie! Hehe! I just came to tell you I wanna be all yours again-"

"Yeah...," interrupted Numbuh 1, "Like the gold digger you truly are, right?"

Lizzie became puzzled again. "...N...Nigie, ahaha, whatever do you mean?"

"I thought you were tired of my dedication to the kids next door.. how every time we'd get the chance to be alone, the call of duty would come across me. Guess none of that matters to you now that I'm the head honcho around here, does it?"

"Oh, come on, Nigie, don't be ridiculous-"

"No.. I'm being smart," interrupted Numbuh 1. "You're a party girl.. and obviously an opportunist."

Lizzie said nothing as she soon grew a frown.

"Not saying much now, huh...? Is it because you know what I tell you is true?," said Numbuh 1.

Lizzie chuckled slyly. "Well, you know me... As long as the guy's important, he's all mine for the taking."

In a disappointed look, Numbuh 1 replied, "Exactly.. opportunist, personified. You know... when you first broke up with me, I felt like the whole world had turned its back on me. No one has the right to ever make anyone feel that way..." Numbuh 1 then turned to Numbuh 5 in the crowd.

Numbuh 5 looked at him curiously.

"This whole time, my relationship was a lie with you, Lizzie.. you broke my heart, crushed my spirit, and kicked me to the curb... but I don't need you anymore." Nigel then smiled, "I've found someone who can truly make me happy...," and held out his hand, "that someone is you.. Numbuh 5."

Abigail quickly grew speechless, as did everyone else, including Lizzie. "I.. don't know what to say...," said Numbuh 5.

"NIGIE!," shouted Lizzie, angrily.

"I do...," he replied with a smile. Nigel then walked down the stand and stood before Numbuh 5, smiling with great happiness. Numbuh 5 kept a confused look, but soon smiled as well, realizing what he wanted from her. Within seconds, Numbuh 5 stood to her feet and held hands with him.

"NO, NO, NOOO!," Lizzie complained.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. "Numbuh 1...," said Abigail. "Abigail..," said Nigel. Within a matter of seconds, the two shared a deep kiss before everyone in the auditorium. Numbuh 4 grew a joyful expression as he slowly started to clap his hands, followed by Numbuh 3. Then Hoagie slowly started to clap his, and soon, the entire auditorium bursts into a cheer for the new happy couple: Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!," shouted Lizzie, moments before she was escorted out by Numbuh Infinity and 74.239.

Kookie, alongside Numbuh 4, stood before Numbuh 1 and 5 and held forward a camera as she said with a smile, "To the new couple!," and took a picture of the two, caught up in a romance that would lead to the rest of their happily fulfilled lives.

_**End transmission...**_


	9. Or Is It?

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 9

...Or Is It?

Though it was a happy ending for Numbuh 1, so many unanswered questions still existed. What was that strange glitch between chapters 5 and 6? How was Rachel still alive, despite being reported to have been killed? And was it all really a dream Nigel was experiencing, all part of a twisted scheme by the jealous Rachel? And did Numbuh 1 finally become the new leader of the KND? ...Or was this all a sham of some sort to keep him _asleep _from the reality that was...?

In a dark abyss, tied up in a chair against his will was a sleeping Numbuh 1. And aside of him: a small ball, filled with sleeping gas. Obviously, the culprit had used it on him just after he received Numbuh 5's emergency call at the end of chapter 5's 'Bigger and Better Secrets.' The masked operative... or man... or whoever this stranger was... wielded a knife in his hand. He was prepared to take down the unaware operative as he slept...

"Hmhmmh... So this is the mighty Nigel Uno," said the mysterious man in a deep, dark voice. And indeed, it was so dark, if one were not mistaken, they could say this man were Satan himself..

"Zzzzz... zzzzzzzz...," snored Numbuh 1, still asleep. In his dream, he could see himself giving a speech to the Kids Next Door operatives. He stood aside a happy Numbuh 5, proud of his heroism towards the Kids Next Door... But that's just what this monster wanted. Keep Numbuh 1 asleep while Numbuh 5 could be consumed by the traitorous operatives back at the KND moon base.. But would his devious plan work?

Numbuh 1's snoring quickly came to a stop, as he immediately woke up and looked around.

"DRATS!," shouted the mysterious man, quickly picking up the ball of sleeping gas.

"WHAT THE?," exclaimed Numbuh 1, looking behind himself. He quickly realized he was tied up in a chair, unable to move a muscle. "RRRRH! WHAT'S GOING ON?," he exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to know!," spat the man, throwing the ball at his face. Numbuh 1's eyes widened as he quickly dodged his head to the side, allowing it to hit the floor. Luckily, when the gas spat out from its top, it was too far away to reach Nigel and fumigate his nostrils again. "JUST WHO ARE YOU?," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Wait... now I remember! Rachel, Bob, and my dad were killed in the explosion! And Numbuh 5 is still in trouble! I have to save her!"

Numbuh 1 quickly started struggling to break free of the rope around him... But alas, taking a deep breath, he realized this bond was beyond his strength to handle.

"Hmhmhmhmh... Looks like you're stuck, boy," said the evil man in the shadows, folding his arms.

"Just... Just who are you? AND WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

"This place... Hmhmhmh... Let's just say its 'dark' for a reason. If I were to show you where you really were.. you could not survive..."

"Nonsense! This must just be some big room with all the lights turned out and the windows shut! THAT'S probably why I can't even see myself, let alone you!"

"Ah, yes... And that is the plan. The brilliant plan to have you at my mercy... alone and cold... and with no way of stopping the extinction of humanity..."

"Who.. are you, you... you mad man...?"

"Hmhmhmhm..." He slowly turned away from Nigel, walked forward and stopped, folding his arms behind him. "You are a gifted boy, Mr. Uno..."

"What the... how do you... know my name...?"

The man's red eyes in the shadows narrowed. "Ah... I know all your names. I know the names of every creature on the planet.. and humanity itself. I am your worst nightmare... Far greater than any _dream _you could have. I have persecuted.. and executed... many in the past... I am the darkest being you will ever know... and wish you had never met.."

"...I see...," said Nigel with narrowed eyes. "...I would say you're part of the Splinter Cell... But that's supposed to be a name they use to cover their tracks..."

"Hmhmhm... Curse that Infinity. He told you everything, didn't he...? DIDN'T HE?"

"You're darn right! So whoever you are, I'm done playing games! Just tell me the truth! Tell me who the splinter cell REALLY is!"

"Hmhmhmh... I am the _splinter cell.. _Better known as the leader of the 'Snake's Eye Organization.'"

Numbuh 1 paused... "The.. Snake's Eye...?"

"...The name 'splinter cell' was a name we used to cover up that little name. And those who ever came here to my... abyss... were those like you who were getting too close to knowing the truth... That is why you are here.. so I can kill you before you squeal... to anyone..."

"...What is the Snake's Eye Organization... If I'm going to die, here and now, I at least want to go.. knowing the truth... It's my quest for this truth, after all, that led to the death of Rachel.. Bob... and even... my father..."

The evil mysterious man paused... He then turned to Numbuh 1, approached him, and set his foul hand to the operative's face... rubbing it, smoothly... "You want to know the organization...?," he asked, calmly.

"It is all I've been after all this time.. Well... that, and a way out from a broken heart... courtesy of Lizzie..."

The evil man's eyes narrowed, darkly, as he snickered. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmh... Alright... I suppose it can be your last request before you die..."

With those words, the man snapped his fingers. And within seconds... what seemed as a dark abyss had now become a pit of fire. Flames roared from the ground, as many hideous creatures danced around those flames. In fact, they were so hideous, that if Nigel were not the strong human he were, he would have died of a heart attack upon seeing them. There were many souls, tortured and beaten before him, as they now paid for their past crimes... after they already died. The laughter of evil could be heard all throughout this new _room, _as these little beasts came in all ages. Some were children, others adults, and even elderly people. But the one thing these little monsters all had in common... were that they were... yes... demons..

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS PLACE?," exclaimed Numbuh 1 in great fear and shock.

"Hmhmhmh... Nigel Uno... This is... THE UNDERWORLD!," exclaimed the mysterious man with great joy. He pulled off the black cloak that surrounded his whole body, revealing a man of warts all over his skin, the yellow eyes of a snake, complimented with a snake's tongue in his mouth. His nose was that of a human, but his mouth consisted of wolf's teeth. Fur only covered the most private area of his body. And a cow's tail moved back and forward from his behind. Instead of hair, he was bald with the horns of a bull, and wore a golden chain around his neck. His skin was as dark as space itself, as he breath fire at Numbuh 1 in his seat.

When the giant flame cleared, all that was left was a chair now reduced to ashes. Unfortunately... the worst had happened as the evil beast laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nigel Uno.. was dead... or was he...?

Little did the monster know Numbuh 1 was behind him, having dodged the flame just in the nick of time to only suffer half of his red shirt burned away. But this wise beast knew all too well what he did... as he expected Nigel would use the attack as a way to break free of the rope that confined him.

"Well done, Nigel Uno... Well done...," said the beast, keeping his face turned away from Numbuh 1, behind him.

"...What are your plans...?," asked Numbuh 1.

"Hmhmhmh... I guess I may as well tell you. After all, you'll never make it back to that moon base now... to save your friends..."

"What's going on there...?," he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmhmhm... I suppose.. you may take a front row seat to the show at hand..." The devil then lifted his finger, forming a bubble from the tip of his nail. As that bubble grew to the side of two heads, it became a crystal ball, floating in mid air aside of the beast. He hissed... "Watch... and learn..."

Numbuh 1 slowly regained his balance, walking forward and watching the crystal ball, seeing an image formed. His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "WHAT?"

And how right he was to be shocked. He could see all operatives of the Kids Next Door moon base headed for the door in unison. Sadly, he was too late to save Numbuh 5, as she too was now a part of their assimilation. They all walked in unison, not saying a word, as they continued to walk towards the door. They wore no space helmet whatsoever, meaning once they opened that door, the air of space would rush in and smother them...

"No... No, they can't be doing what I think they're doing!," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"Hmhmhhm... By the looks of it, boy... I think they are..."

And then.. it hit Numbuh 1. He finally knew the culprit behind all the madness. From the splinter cell... to the organization he joined, posing as the splinter cell... to even this tragedy at hand...

"You...," said Numbuh 1, deeply, looking to the devil.

"Hmhmhmh...," snickered the beast, folding his arms and slowly wagging his tail. "So you finally understand everything... Yes... this was all my idea... You see, my demons and I... we're tired of being down here in the underworld. We wish to access your planet and begin our legacy. But with you Kids Next Door around... that task has become quite difficult. Fortunately.. once your crew commits their little suicide... Hmhmhmh... they will be sent to the underworld for killing themselves."

It was all fitting together for Nigel. "I see... and when that happens, they'll be stuck in this place... Then the Kids Next Door will no longer be alive..."

"Exactly... When that happens, a new organization shall arise. One even greater than the Kids Next Door ever was! The underworld shall have its name in lights when we begin our legacy of... the Demons Next Door... DND..."

"...And you'll take the moon base... all the KND sectors on Earth-"

"And claim them as our new headquarters..? Yes... You are quite the smart one, Mr. Uno. Hmhmhmh... very smart, indeed..."

But Numbuh 1 knew he could not allow this to happen. Though he was pretty much done for at this point, he had to find a way to protect his friends.. and all of humanity... from the scheme he had planned... Just then, another thought came across him.

"Wait... what about that _extinction of all humanity _that will come..? That is your plan, isn't it? To exterminate all life as we know it...?," asked Nigel.

"Hmhmmh... I call it a clean-up. You see, the Kids Next Door is merely our first target. Soon, we shall wipe out all other organizations existing on Earth as well. Then all of the Earth's people... And with the more cleaning we do-"

"The more space you demons will have to populate our innocent planet..."

"...Exactly..."

"...But.. wait.. what about the moon base..? That's not on Earth.. So why not just destroy all KND sectors on Earth and just keep us away from the planet..?"

"The moon... the stars... Surely you understand claiming the Earth as our territory is only the beginning... Just because we say we want all of humanity wiped out, does not mean you humans are our only target. We count humanity as every living organism in the Universe.. From the aliens.. to the animals.. to, of course, you humans... and anything else that lives... it is its life that poses a problem. And it takes up good populating space for my demons and I..."

"I get it now... You want all life gone as we know it, so you're evil crew can infiltrate the entire universe with evil..."

"Precisely, Nigel Uno..."

"But.. wait... You can't be Satan..."

"I never said I was.. My name is Duzigomo."

"Duzigomo...?"

"I lead demons... But I am not Satan. And this is an underworld.. But it's not-"

"Don't say the 'H' word, it's a kids show."

"Um... I was going to say, 'But it's not _the place you're thinking of.'"_

"...Oh..."

"..Now then... Shall I kill you..?"

"If I say no... will you call off the attack...?"

"Hmhmhmh.. Well... I could... But even keeping you alive is too risky. You have a habit of... finding a way out of messes like these..."

Nigel paused and smirked. "You know me too well.. But if you knew me perfectly, you wouldn't have kept me alive this long to begin with."

"Hm...?"

Nigel then leaped at Duzigomo, poking his eyes.

"AAAAAH!," he screamed, holding his face. Many demons then charged Nigel from all sides. He then leaped up, running forward while stepping on their heads in the process, one by one. But little was he aware that two demons would fly up from the crowd, carrying him to the air by the arms.

"WHAT THE? LET ME GO!," panicked Numbuh 1, struggling to break free.

Meanwhile, at the KND moon base, the assimilated operatives finally reached the door to space. Numbuh 5, the current leader of their group, reached for the doorknob...

Back in the underworld, Numbuh 1 could feel he had no more time left. As inevitable as it seemed for him to die at this point, with a recuperated Duzigomo prepared to launch his pitchfork at Nigel, and the two demons keeping him held steadily in the air, he knew it had to be just as inevitable to stop what was about to be the extinction of the Kids Next Door!


	10. Enter the Dimensional Kids Next Door

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 10

Enter the Dimensional Kids Next Door

Numbuh 1 was about to get it... That evil being, Duzigomo, was prepared to aim and fire his pitchfork, penetrating Nigel's heart.. and ending his life. Held by two demons, Nigel was unable to escape the unfortunate faith that was about to occur.

"Just one question...," said Nigel. "How did you manage to get the Kids Next Door under your power...?"

"Hmhmhmh...," snickered Duzigomo. "Simple... I casted a spell on them. One where they would do whatever I control them to do. You see, even now as I stand here, I control their mind and their motives... I have given them the assignment to believe death is their ultimate purpose of power."

"You.. monster..."

"Hmhmhmh... Once they kill themselves, it's all over. No more Kids Next Door.. As will be the case for all other organizations on Earth. Then the remaining humans are next... And viola. Planet Earth will be our first conquered planet. Then we'll move on to the next planet.. and the next... and the next... until all planets in the entire Universe are inhabited by only one breed:," he hissed, "evil..."

"I may be down for the count... But you'll see... Someone will stop you! Somehow, you will go down!"

"HA! You're out of your mind.. There is no one who can stop me. I am Duzigomo, the mightiest being in the UNIVERSE!" He quickly launched his pitchfork at Numbuh 1, sending it flying for a direct aim into his chest.. Or so, that would have happened, had it not been for Numbuh Infinity, accompanied with a jet pack, flying by Nigel and pulling him out of the way.

"WHAT?," exclaimed the evil beast.

"Numbuh Infinity?," exclaimed Nigel, held by his hand.

"We have to get you out of here and back to the moon base! They're going to pull that door as we speak!," panicked Numbuh Infinity, flying through the air of the evil realm, with the demons chasing behind him. Since some could fly, they didn't have to worry about _trying _to get in the air.

"No kidding!," replied Numbuh 1. "This Duzigomo guy is responsible for all this mess!"

Numbuh Infinity remained silent for a moment... "I did not wish for Duzigomo to get his hands on you before we could inaugurate you into the Galactic KND. Had we done so, you would have the power to face him right now.."

"Wait.. hold the phone. The _Galactic _Kids Next Door? But.. I thought there was only one-"

"The one you know of is a Kids Next Door organization that defends the world.. But ours defends the entire galaxy. But then again.. there is a third organization even greater than ours. One that accepts people of all ages, no matter how old they become."

"Wait... so there's THREE Kids Next Doors?"

Numbuh Infinity, before he could reply, quickly dodged an arrow from below the rowdy demon crowd.

"Yikes!," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"No time to explain!," said Infinity, sternly. "Not even the Galactic Kids Next Door could handle this adversary.. Not even the Universal Kids Next Door... We must retreat to the Dimensional Kids Next Door at once, pronto!"

"THE DIMENSIONAL KIDS NEXT-," exclaimed Numbuh 1, before being interrupted by moving up his legs to avoid another arrow, this time roaring with fire. "WOAH! HEY, COOL IT DOWN THERE!"

Numbuh Infinity quickly looked to his wristwatch, speaking at it. "Numbuh 74.239! Teleport us to the DKND at once!"

Numbuh 1 gasped as both his body and Numbuh Infinty's glowed in light aura. They then vanished in a small light, exiting the underworld, much to the many demons going crazy with anger.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!," screamed Duzigomo in frustration. He stumped his foot to the ground with great might, shaking all the underworld. Clenching his fist, he continued, "I cannot allow that BRAT to squeal out my plans!" Veins showed in his eyes. "HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED, ONCE AND FOR ALL! Wherever he went, I will find him... I WILL FIND HIIIIMMMMM! DEMONS, MERGE!"

Upon that command, his many demons ganged up on his body from all over. But not because they wanted to attack him. He laughed evilly as upon each of their landings, they would be consumed through his pores. "Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! AAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!," he laughed wildly, beginning to transform as they continued to be sucked into his pores. His voice was beginning to become higher-pitched as well.

Meanwhile, Numbuh Infinity now traveled through space and time with Nigel. Numbuh 1 hadn't even the slightest clue of what was going on. And at the intensity of speed that they traveled, he was becoming quite lightheaded.

"Ooooy.. Ooooyyy...," said Numbuh 1 with swirly eyes.

"It shouldn't be long now..," said Numbuh Infinity. "...We are almost there..."

Within a few more seconds, their travel through space and time soon came to a stunning halt. Before Numbuh 1 knew it, he was now in a whole other dimension! Pink was the new color of space, and planets were not spread out like the milky way galaxy, or even the universe he knew... but rather, planets in this new dimension were stacked on top one another, going up, and up, and up... It was like a tower of planets that had no end. And those planets were not round... but square. To top it off, each one consisted of a different color. And though there can only be so many colors before this pattern would become repetitive, many colors existed in this dimension. Ones beyond our very imagination...

"This.. This is absolutely...," said Numbuh 1 at a loss for words.

"Amazing..?," asked Numbuh Infinity as he hovered in the air with Nigel. "Indeed... But only to those who have never seen it before. This is known as the Yijucunda dimension. Now, the people here.. and I must warn you of this.. differ very much in appearance from you and I. And every planet you see before you is just another sector of the DKND."

"..I gather DKND stands for 'Dimensional Kids Next Door'... Is that correct?"

"...Correct. But there is little time for words! I must get you to the DKND base at once!"

"Oh, um.. right.. So, which planet do we go to?"

Without a reply, Numbuh Infinity merely waited for Nigel to look at him. When he did, Infinity responded to Nigel by looking up.

"..Wait.. You've got to be kidding me!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, catching on to what he meant. "But there's no such thing as an end to up there! Everything is endless, both top and bottom!"

"We have no time for words, Numbuh 1! Time here is measured differently. Meaning what would take us a few minutes to reach in our dimension... could count as a few years to reach in this dimension."

"A FEW YEARS?," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"Relax, Numbuh 1... It would be bad if it were just the opposite. Imagine if the time we took here to do something was actually faster compared to the time counted in our dimension..."

"...That would mean we'd be giving Duzigomo all the time he needed to destroy everything in our dimension... including the Kids Next Door back home!"

"Exactly... and destroy us as well. So whether you see it or not, time is indeed on our side here.. But that does not mean we should waste it."

"Wait... How could he destroy us here?"

"All too simple... Duzigomo has the ability to travel through dimensions. Currently, in life itself, over a hundred trillion dimensions exist.. Try counting to that number in a mere ninety years, if not three-hundred years..."

"...Woah...," exclaimed Numbuh 1 in great shock, realizing such an action could be beyond his comprehension to perform.

"...Now... we must go..." With that, Numbuh Infinity went flying up with Nigel at lightning speed, much to Nigel's lips practically ready to fly off his face, as he headed for the very top of the planet stack.. which seemed like an eternity to reach. It appeared as though there was no such thing as a top. Because no matter how far up he traveled, the pile of planets seemed to have no end. Regardless though, it was quite apparent Numbuh Infinity had been here before. And knew there was an end. Numbuh 1 on the other hand carried great doubt in his abilities.. but knew time was extremely short. So he really had no choice but to trust the strange Numbuh Infinity's guidance...

Meanwhile, back at the moon base, Numbuh 5 grabbed hold of the doorknob. With a mere turning of her hand, she would release all the air into the moon base to smother them all... But, just in the nick of the time, a certain someone would manage to buy Nigel and Infinity a little more time.

"WAIT!," shouted an all too familiar voice from behind them, especially to Numbuh 2's ears. "What now...?," asked the operatives in unison, turning their heads to find...

"The TOMMY is here!," said Tommy in his 'The Tommy' outfit. "And I'm here to find out... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING? If you open that door, you'll all die!"

"That's the plan...," they said in unison. A trait that would continue for them until the spell was broken. "Now get lost!"

"Hey.. why are you guys talking in unison? That's strange..."

"Hmhmhm... Obviously, you are oblivious. But no matter, because we'll make sure you understand." With that, the assimilated Kids Next Door all spread their arms forward, walking towards Tommy and prepared to assimilate him into their being..

Tommy gasped and quickly went running for his life. "AAAAAAH!," he panicked. Little did he know, once again, he was being a hero. Thanks to him, he would probably manage to stall the assimilated operatives from destroying themselves... But how long would this last?

Meanwhile, Numbuh Infinity continued to fly up, still passing the planets, one-by-one. "Come on...," he said to himself, nervously. "Hurry..."

And at last, he could see the end of the planet tower. A top all those planets was a giant, glowing ball of aura. But indeed, it was a planet... and the base planet for all planets below.

"Finally...," said Numbuh Infinity in relief.

"So, I take it this is it...," said Numbuh 1. "It's so.. amazing..."

"Hmmmm, yes. But we have little time to gawk..."

As he flew closer to the ball of white shining aura, he could see Numbuh 74.239 and Chad floating in the air before the planet.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT? HOW ARE THEY DOING THAT? HOW ARE NUMBUH 74.239 AND CHAD JUST... FLOATING IN MID AIR-," exclaimed Numbuh 1, quickly interrupted by Numbuh Infinity who said, "All will be explained!"

"Hey!," exclaimed Numbuh 74.239 as he pointed down. "Look, Chad!"

"Well, I'll be...," said Chad, sternly.. But soon smiled. "He made it!"

Numbuh Infinity then stopped flying, floating before them and still holding Nigel in his hand. "Well, Numbuh 1... I believe it is time I showed you something..."

Numbuh 1 watched Numbuh Infinity, closely, as he saw the operative power-off his jet pack. "AAAAH!," he panicked, closing his eyes and thinking they would immediately go falling from the sky... But little did he know he was mistaken. "What the...," he exclaimed in shock.

And how right he was to be in awe. Numbuh Infinity, despite powering off his jet pack, remained in the air. Apparently, he too was just as capable of floating just like Chad and 74.239. But how.. Nigel wondered.

"Amazing...," said Numbuh 1, speechless. "You... you didn't fall..."

Numbuh Infinity began floating forward to the top planet with Nigel, much to Chad and 74.239 following behind. "Of course not...," replied Infinity. "It is a power anyone associated with the Dimensional Kids Next Door carries."

"I see...," said Numbuh 1. "So you, Numbuh 74.239 and Chad were given these abilities when you joined the DKND."

"Negative," said Chad.

"Huh...?," puzzled Nigel.

"We are not in any way associated with the DKND. But instead, the GKND: 'Galactic Kids Next Door.' Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 are our leaders. The DKND didn't give us these abilities because we were a part of them... But they had no other choice a long time ago."

"...Elaborate."

"I mean, a long time ago, Infinity, 74.239, and I were the only ones who could save the DKND from certain extinction. Duzigomo has come to this dimension before and tried to destroy them. Back then, they hadn't created.. 'The Invention,' yet."

"What is.. 'The Invention?'"

"Interesting question, Numbuh 1," said Infinity. "You see, 'The Invention' is what the DKND created as a last resort, in case they were ever faced with an adversary too powerful to handle. Ironically, Duzigomo's debut proved to be that enemy in the future. He was so powerful, he wiped them out before they even had the chance to use The Invention upon themselves. Luckily for them, we had been devoured by Duzigomo from earlier.. or so he thought. We were actually hiding out in his mouth, waiting for the opportunity to jump out and save the DKND members."

"Wait.. how did the three of you fit inside of his mouth?"

"Well... back then, Duzigomo was in an earlier state of his evolution."

"He must have evolved pretty fast then.. Because you three couldn't have possibly been around if we're talking 5,000 years ago."

"Negative. We were still in training for the KND. Some of us around 7-8 years old when this event took place. And, yes. What you suggest is correct. Duzigomo's evolutions are indeed very fast. Every thirty days, he evolves. That's just how quickly he's changed since the time he was alive..." Numbuh Infinity's eyes widened as he continued, "Unfortunately, we do not know when or how such a beast of his breed even came into existence."

"I see..." Just then, Numbuh looked forward and saw a giant pod in the distance. It consisted of many blinking lights from all over and some windows. And atop, it wielded a very long antenna. "Wooooah...," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "Are we on the planet...?"

"Yes, Nigel..," replied Infinity. "And this is the only residence of this planet. This planet is known as 'Planet Base.' Because it is the base planet for all the planets below, associated with the DKND."

"That's amazing...," said Numbuh 1 with widened eyes.

"Alright, guys.. Let's prepare to land." Infinity then floated down with Numbuh 1 and landed to a long sidewalk, leading to the giant pod in the distance. Chad and Numbuh 74.239 landed beside him.

"So, tell me..," said Numbuh 1, pointing to the pod. "What's the name of the pod?"

"That pod is known as the DKND HQ," said Numbuh Infinity. "It is where the supreme leader lives. He'll be the one to help us out."

_**In a new dimension, Numbuh 1 and his comrades have made it to the DKND headquarters. Who is their supreme leader? And can he truly give Numbuh 1 the needed strength to stop Duzigomo before time runs out? And speaking of the adversary at hand, the powerful beast is on his way to stop our hero before he can save the day! And what about Tommy? Unknowingly working as a distraction for Numbuh 1, can he hold off the assimilated KND, under the spell of Duzigomo, from destroying themselves? And what about saving 'himself' from an unwanted assimilation to their very being? Find out what happens on the next Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	11. A Final Course of Action

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 11

A Final Course of Action

Back at the moon base, Tommy, still in his 'The Tommy' outfit, hid behind a wall. He hoped the assimilated operatives would not find him there. At least... that's what he hoped.

"We know you're close, intruder...," they said in unison, lurking toward the wall from the shadows.

"EEP!," exclaimed Tommy, not able to help but scream. One of their hands grabbed for him and missed. He quickly climbed up a pipe beside him which would lead to the ceiling. "HA!," he spat. "But you can't get me from all the way up here-"

But his words were cut short when they began pulling the pipe, up and down, trying to break it. As Tommy held on for dear life, knowing it could all be over if he were to fall, he pled, "Someone, save me!"

Elsewhere, Duzigomo traveled through many dimensions. He could not predict what dimension Numbuh 1 was in... But he wouldn't come to the wrong one forever.

"BAAAAAAH!," he roared, once again stumbling upon a dimension where he could not locate Nigel. Thanks to the merge of his demons within his very being, he looked completely different... as was his strength. Duzigomo now sported a very large mushroom-like head denticle around his cranium, with bull horns striking through even bigger than his last pair, as were little horns from around them. His nose had now become a snout that resembled a frogs, and his warts had become many squid-like tentacles from all around. His hands and feet bared the claws of a lion, and he even had the wings of an eagle now. And his skin color was no longer black... but red. He hissed with a smirk and said, "Hmhmhmh... I will find you, Nigel Uno... I will find you..."

In the Yijucunda dimension, Numbuh 1, alongside Infinity, 74.239, and Chad, continued to walk down the sidewalk which would lead to the DKND HQ's front door. Surprisingly, out of the technological look that giant pod sported, the only thing that seemed modern was that door, as it seemed like a regular, brown wooden door with a golden knob. After five more minutes passed, the four brave operatives finally made it to the entrance. But Numbuh 1 knew better than to just 'pull-open' the door. With meeting new people, he knew it would only be polite to knock first..

_'CLANK-CLANK,' _sounded his fist as he banged on the door. A small computer then came down from the top of the door, attached by a wire, and said, _"Please, state your name."_

"I'll take it from here, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh Infinity, walking aside of him. "Numbuh Infinity," he said to the computer.

_"Scanning...," _said the computer as a loading bar appeared on its screen. When finally reaching 100%, it continued, _"Please, proceed," _as the door's knob turned itself and opened. Nigel immediately awed at what he saw inside..

"Woaaaah...," he said. Before his very eyes were not thousands, not millions.. but billions of scientists walking the floors. Some were young, others middle-aged, and the rest.. old. Surprisingly enough, there were even some as young as 4 years old... But indeed, they could walk, talk, and seemed very smart. They all wore laboratory clothing, possibly hinting to Numbuh 1 they had a love for technology and science. And, of course, as Infinity warned, they were indeed very different looking from humans. But it would take forever to describe each of those appearances, one by one, as no one appearance resembled the other. So, to be blunt, let's just say they looked like very strange creatures of all shapes and sizes... but not hideous like the creatures of Duzigomo.

"This... This is amazing...," said Numbuh 1, looking around as he walked in.

"This is the Dimensional Kids Next Door, Numbuh 1..," said Numbuh Infinity. "But we have little time to gawk at our surroundings. We must meet the leader at once..."

"Where is the leader, by the way...?," he asked.

"I'm right here..," said a voice from behind them as they quickly turned around. What Numbuh 1 saw before himself was a small, yellow bunny. He sported a red jacket and wore goggles.

Though Numbuh Infinity, 74.239 and Chad did not do this, Numbuh 1 slowly sucked in his lips as he felt a big laugh coming on... And pretty soon, he couldn't help but to let it all out. "BAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," he laughed.

"NUMBUH 1, PLEASE!," spat Numbuh Infinity. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"HE'S THE LEADER!," spat Chad.

"But he's... A LITTLE BUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed Numbuh 1.

"NIGEL, HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?," spat Numbuh 74.239.

"Relax, boys...," said the rabbit with a smile, slowly changing his size. He quickly grew much taller as laboratory clothing sprouted onto his body, his goggles became glasses, and his skin became very wrinkly as he leaned forward. A cane, with a carrot at the tip, then faded into his hand as he held it. And finally, a medium-long beard grew from his chin...

"Woah...," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"I see you fell for my disguised form.. Well, young Nigel, this is my true one," said the now very old rabbit. "You may call me Vidrugibarn."

"What the... How... did you know my name..?"

"I know everyone's names, young Nigel. I watch over all KND members: Earth, Galactic, Universal, and including my own Dimensional organization. Believe it or not.. I am the one who began the legacy of KND."

"That's... amazing..."

Vidrugibarn laughed. "Why yes, my young one. That is a surprising factor. And what's more surprising if I've been alive for over thousands of years... and still counting."

"So then... my father really wasn't the first KND operative that ever was?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. Numbuh 0-"

Vidrugibarn laughed. "You are right... He was the first 'positive numbered' operative. But have you ever heard of 'negative numbers?'"

"...Elaborate."

"I am Numbuh -0, the very opposite of your father."

Chad puzzled. "But.. wait. Zero can't be positive nor negative-"

Just then, Vidrugibarn grabbed Chad by the shoulders and started shaking him, back and forward. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, BOY!," he yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" By the time he was done, Chad bared swirly eyes, ruffled hair, and was dropped to the floor, trying to remember so much as his name.

The rabbit remained silent for a second.. before turning back to Nigel and said with a pleasant smile, "Now then. I suppose you've come here for the needed power to defeat my brother, Duzigomo, is that correct?"

"You knew what I came here for...?," asked Numbuh 1. "AND DUZIGOMO'S YOUR BROTHER?"

"As I said, Numbuh 1, there were many things you did not know... until now," said Infinity.

"Exactly," said Vidrugibarn. "Duzigomo and I have both been around for over thousands of years, and we were once partners in stopping adult tyranny. Unfortunately, with age can come changes. And though the only changes I faced were an increase in wisdom as I grew older, his changes were for the negative cause. As time went on, Duzigomo's heart was becoming filled with jealousy... Seeing many children were looking up to me as a hero more than him, he wanted to take me out of the picture... permanently.. and have all the fame for himself."

"What... did he do...?," asked Numbuh 1.

"...When we were in our 50s, he tried to kill me..."

"...What the...?"

"It was terrible... My brother tried to _stab_ me in the back... if you catch my drift."

Numbuh 1 gulped. "...Yeah... So, how did you escape?"

"I kicked that blasted weapon of evil from his hands and beat the tar out of him. He left me with no choice. It was after that he vowed to start his _own _legacy... Little did I know that legacy would be of a dark nature..."

"So... how did he gain the ability to travel through dimensions? Did he undergo some training, or-"

"No, there was no training. The powers he and I have are the powers we were born with. Only he felt his were better than mine all along, even as his envy for me progressed."

"Just curious.. Mr. Vidrugibarn-"

Vidrugibarn giggled. "For future reference, you may refer to me as Vidrugibarn. And... just between you and me.. it's 'Dr.' Vidrugibarn," he said with a wink.

"Oh... Well, anyway. I was going to ask of the powers you possessed."

"Well... I am a shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter..? Well... I will admit, that's pretty cool. But when in competition for a guy who can travel through dimensions-"

"For a little kid, a shapeshifter is easily chosen over a guy who can travel through dimensions. I mean, what kid would find something so great about a dimensional traveler compared to a shapeshifter? At least, that's the way the kiddos of my days thought. But apparently, your generation begs to differ.."

Numbuh 1, Infinity, 74.239, and Chad all looked to each other... Then replied, blankly, "No, not really."

"Heh..," said the rabbit. "Guess the times don't really change all that much..."

Just then, one of the operatives ran to Vidrugibarn. "DOCTOR!," he panicked.

"What is it, Numbuh -68.3?," he asked.

Huffing and puffing, nervously, the operative replied, "Our radars indicate there's a GIANT power approaching our dimension as we speak..." He trembled, continuing, "And it's dark.."

"Duzigomo!," exclaimed Numbuhs 1, 74.239, Chad, and Infinity.

Patting the scared operative's shoulder, Vidrugibarn said, "There is no need to panic and cause a ruckus. Calm yourself and take a break for awhile..."

"Calm himself? Um.. with all due respect, Vidrugibarn, I think he should be very fearful!," said Numbuh 1.

"No he shouldn't," said Vidrugibarn, looking to Nigel with a pleasant smile. "Because he and the rest of us will be safe, thanks to you stopping this force of evil, single handedly."

"WHAT?," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"That was the plan, Numbuh 1!," said Numbuh Infinity. "We need to use 'The Invention' on you at once!"

"Correction: I will be the one to use 'The Invention' for Nigel," said Vidrugibarn. He then looked to Numbuh 1 and continued, "Come with me... young operative."

"Huh..?," exclaimed Nigel, seeing his body glow with a green aura alongside Vidrugibarn's. The two then vanished, disappearing to Vidrugibarn's secret laboratory within the HQ. "Where.. where am I?," asked Nigel as he looked around.

"This is my secret lair, Nigel Uno.. And it is here where you shall see 'The Invention', firsthand," replied Vidrugibarn. "Come...," he continued, leading Numbuh 1 to a giant white blanket, covering what seemed to be a giant ray... He then pulled off the sheet, revealing it to be just that. This... was 'The Invention'.

"Amazing...," said Numbuh 1, gazing upon its splendor...

Meanwhile, a certain monster was approaching the Yijucunda dimension, traveling through the same path of space and time Numbuh Infinity and Nigel did upon reaching its destination.

"Hmhmhmh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed the evil beast with a voice that could be heard throughout the Yijucunda dimension.

"Woah, man!," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "That must be him.. But his voice is so... high-pitched now..."

"He must have gone through some sort of transformation," said Vidrugibarn. "If that's the case, you'll definitely need a zapping from this ray. It's the only way you'll be able to stop him! His power is too great now! Stand before the ray... Hurry!"

"Uh, right!," said Numbuh 1, quickly stepping in front of its zapper. Vidrugibarn then ran behind the ray, touching his hand to the leaver. But before he would pull, he looked to Nigel sternly and had to say, "Now, Nigel... I must warn you. When this transformation among you takes place, you will be stuck this way forever. Are you willing to take-on this change... for the good of all dimensions?"

Meanwhile, Duzigomo was getting closer and closer.. "BA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," he laughed, wildly.

"Yes...," said Numbuh 1, soon narrowing his eyes. "I do..."

"...Alright then." And with that, Vidrugibarn pulled the leaver forward. The Invention began to glow a bright green, with electricity, bearing the same color, surrounding it from all over and attaching to the ray's pointer. The red ball at the tip of the pointer began to glow, back and forth, powering and heating up for what would be the ultimate shoot... A shoot that would determine whether Numbuh 1 was strong enough to defeat Duzigomo... or fall at his evil hands...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed Dizugomo, slowly entering the Yijucunda dimension. Many operatives who looked through their windows could see him tearing a portal through the dimension, slowly coming in. They quickly started to panic.

Meanwhile, the ray continued powering up. But Numbuh 1 could already hear the commotion going on from outside. "How long is this thing going to take?," he panicked.

"Do not fear!," said Vidrugibarn. "It's almost ready..."

Outside, Duzigomo fired a laser beam from his mouth, striking one of the planets in the planet stack before him.

"AAAAAAAH!," went the many screams throughout that planets, along with many screams from planets at both top and bottom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed the evil Duzigomo, enjoying the fear he struck into these DKND operatives.

"I HEARD A BANG! AND HIS LAUGH!," panicked Numbuh 1.

"NOW!," shouted Vidrugibarn as the ray fired a rainbow beam at Nigel's body. He quickly became consumed within the beam.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!," screamed Nigel, feeling the electricity surge throughout his body. He was slowly lifted towards the air, continuing to endure the shock.

Meanwhile, from the outside, Duzigomo flew towards the stack of planets and hopped on one of them, causing many operatives to run for their lives. "Knock-knock!," teased the beast with a snicker. "I'm here for the boy...," he continued, beginning to climb up the planet stack, one planet at a time.

"He's coming!," exclaimed Numbuh Infinity, looking through the window.

"Not good...," said Chad, standing beside him with Numbuh 74.239.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," Nigel continued to scream, but unaware he was growing more powerful and powerful with every bolt of electricity that surged throughout his body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed Duzigomo, continuing to climb up the planets, and crushing some operatives in the process. Strangely enough, he was growing increasingly large with every step he took...

Vidrugibarn watched Nigel sternly, knowing his transformation was nearing completion. After a few more seconds, the beam slowly faded away, letting Nigel fall to the floor.. with smoke fumigating from all around him. Strangely enough, Numbuh 1 looked no different than he was before... But the power he contained.. that was indeed different. And he would soon find that out...

Pausing for a moment, Vidrugibarn grew a smile and said, "You... are born anew..."


	12. The Battle for All Dimensions Begins

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 12

The Battle for All Dimensions Begins

Back at the KND moon base of the Milky Way galaxy, a frantic Tommy was still hanging on to that ceiling pipe. The rowdy assimilated operatives from below continued to shake it in hopes of making him fall down. And it wouldn't be long before they would grow tired of that strategy, band together, and just yank that darn thing down already!

"AAAAAAAH!," screamed 'The Tommy' for his life, hanging on to the bars.

Elsewhere, in the Yijucunda galaxy, an unconscious Numbuh 1 currently remained on Vidrugibarn's lab floor.

_"Come on, Nigel...," _thought Vidrugibarn to himself and watching him, sternly.

Within a few seconds, Numbuh 1 weakly moaned, grasping his hands and knees to the floor as he slowly leaned up.

"Aaaaah...," exclaimed Vidrugibarn with relief.

After a few more seconds, Nigel finally regained full balance to his feet. He looked down at both of his hands and kept a puzzled expression. Apparently, he was at a loss for words..

"The transformation is complete!," said Vidrugibarn in joy. "How do you feel...?"

Clenching his fists, repeatedly, Numbuh 1 replied, "I.. don't know..." He then titled his right arm to the side. "I just know that I'm... different..."

Just then, the two could feel the floor below them shaking.

"AH?," exclaimed Vidrugibarn. But Numbuh 1, for some reason, was un-fazed. He stood bravely, keeping a stern glare, and not even cringing in fear from what felt like an earthquake.

Outside the Planet Base was an ever-growing Duzigomo, now closing in on the planet as he could see it above. "AAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," he laughed. Finally, after a few more seconds, he made it to that giant ball of white glowing aura known as the planet. "I see you...," he teased, hopping into the aura and touching down onto the ground of the planet, which caused it to shake even more. Regardless... Nigel remained calm, despite the panic of the many operatives throughout the HQ.

"Heh... NOW HERE I COOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE!," yelled the beast, emitting a great hurricane like wind from his mouth as it blew at the HQ so greatly, it caused the pod to slowly tilt off the ground. The many operatives screamed and panicked. One shouted, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

It was then Duzigomo crawled swiftly towards the DKND HQ, making it to their tilted pod. Pulling back his fist, prepared to punch it in half, he shouted, "To the glory of the Snake's Eye Organization!" But just as he swung forward, an explosion occurred from above the pod, causing him to fly back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," he yelled. And the wind emitting from his flying body caused the pod to be blown backwards, but not tilting anymore than it already was.

Duzigomo crashed into the ground, having made a crater from the current size of his body. As said before, for some reason, he was growing with every step he took...

He slowly opened one eye and quickly gasped. "HUH?," he went, seeing a small figure floating out from the smoke of the pod's hole. The monster ground his teeth, angrily. "WHO DARES MAKE A FOOL OF THE MIGHTY DUZIGOMO?," he spat.

"That would be me...," said the voice, calmly, and all too familiar to the beasts ears.

"That... that voice...," said Duzigomo, soon widening his eyes. "No, it can't be!"

Just then, fully coming out from the smoke, Nigel revealed himself to Duzigomo. He floated in the air, continuing to move towards him from above.

"Ah.. wait...," said the monster. "How can he float? I've watched that kid from my crystal ball all these years, and never have I seen him do that!" Just then, in great fear, his eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Bah... no... IT CAN'T BE! THEY DIDN'T USE 'THE INVENTION' ON YOU, DID THEY? AAAH?"

With narrowed eyes, Numbuh 1 replied, "They did... And I take you absolutely hate that..."

"Rrrrh...," he groaned. "I'll rip you APART!" Using his wings, Duzigomo flew towards Numbuh 1 and swung a punch at him. "HAAAAAAA!"

But Numbuh 1 grabbed hold of his fist, stopping the hit.

"AH?," exclaimed the beast. He struggled to break free of the grip. "Rrrrh... Let... go...! RRRRH!"

"If you insist...," said Numbuh 1 with a clever smirk. He then grabbed Duzigomo with his other hand and began twirling him around in the air.

"WOOoooooOOOOAAAAH-WoooOOOOAAAAAH-WooooooOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!," went the monster, feeling his body get spun around like a carousel, only going faster and faster with each round.

Numbuh Infinity, having fell from earlier, rubbed his head and approached the window, watching the battle from outside. "Wow... amazing...," he said.

"You can say that again," said Vidrugibarn, now standing behind him.

"WOAH!," exclaimed Infinity, quickly realizing the old rabbit's presence. Chad and Numbuh 74.239 then approached the window, watching the battle as well.

"Man, look at him go!," exclaimed Chad.

"Now that's what I call power!," exclaimed Numbuh 74.239.

Numbuh 1 continued to spin Duzigomo, until he finally let him go, sending him flying to the ground. But Duzigomo quickly stopped himself from crashing, much to Nigel flying at him from behind and head-butting his neck.

"GAAAH!," went the monster, coughing spit.

Just then, Vidrugibarn made a stern expression. "Numbuh -41," he said, calling on an operative from behind.

The operative ran up to Vidrugibarn and saluted, "Sir!"

"Release the three operatives we rescued from Ms. J's ship when it exploded."

"HUH?," exclaimed Numbuh Infinity, Chad, and 74.239.

"Wait.. you rescued three operatives from THAT ship?," exclaimed 74.239.

"But if they were working with Ms. J, they're evil!," panicked Infinity. "You must get rid of them at once!"

"Wait.. That blonde girl with the helmet, middle aged man with a bald spot and other middle aged guy are evil?," asked Vidrugibarn.

"Huh..?," asked Chad, Infinity, and 74.239, confused.

Just then, Numbuh -41 returned. "Your orders have been fulfilled, doctor," said the operative to Vidrugibarn. Just then, Rachel, Mr. Uno, and Bob all walked towards them from the shadows.

"WHAT THE?," exclaimed Numbuh Infinity.

"I don't believe it!," said 74.239 with a smile.

"Numbuh 1 would be proud!," said Chad, folding his arms.

"Wait.. Where is Numbuh 1?," exclaimed Rachel in worry.

Mr. Uno sighed and looked down in sadness. "I suppose... my son could not be saved in time..."

"...Nonsense," said Vidrugibarn with a smile.

"Huh...?," said Mr. Uno, looking to him in curiosity.

"Your son is alive and well...," he said. "I take it you speak of the boy out there battling my brother, Duzigomo. Correct?"

"There's a boy outside battling your brother?," asked Mr. Uno.

"Take a look for yourself...," said the rabbit, signaling his arm to the window before them.

"Ah..?," exclaimed Mr. Uno before approaching the window and standing aside Numbuh Infinity, 74.239, and Chad, also watching. His eyes widened, "AH! That... THAT IS MY SON!"

"NUMBUH 1?," exclaimed Rachel, running to the window as well, followed by Bob.

"Hey, it is Numbuh 1..," said Bob, watching him battle the beast. "Well, I'll be..."

Outside, Numbuh 1 currently held Duzigomo by his cow tail. He lifted him up into the air, then slammed him forward into the ground. "GAAAAH!," exclaimed the beast upon crashing.

"Woah!," exclaimed Rachel. "How can he do all this? Just look at him! He's flying around and seems to have the strength of 20,000,000 men! It's so... unbelievable!"

"We used a little thing I like to call 'The Invention.'" As Rachel, Mr. Uno, and Bob looked to him, he continued, "It has the ability to give incredible power to anyone it zaps. This was something we would need for my brother, Duzigomo, to be defeated."

"...Amazing!," she exclaimed. Turning to the old rabbit, she asked, "Do you think he'll win?"

Chad shook his fist. "Out of all the training I put that little twerp through back when he was younger, he'd better win!"

And so far, Numbuh 1 **was** winning. He currently held Duzigomo by the tail and threw him downward, sending him to crash into the ground once more. Duzigomo then leaned over, firing a laser beam at the brave operative through his mouth. Numbuh 1's eyes narrowed as he dodged to the side, letting the beam go flying into the sky... until it exploded. His eyes then widened as he could feel Duzigomo approaching him from behind. So he quickly backflipped, dodging the monster who tried to grab him, and kicked the beast from behind. Duzigomo went flying towards the air. "WOOOOOOAAAAAH!," he yelled.

"Here I come!," said Nigel, taking-off after him.

Watching from inside the pod with the others, Numbuh Infinity looked to Vidrugibarn and asked, "Um.. just curious. Let's say you knew beforehand that Numbuh 1 knew Rachel, Mr. Uno, and Bob. If that were the case, would you have allowed him to know they were still alive?" Vidrugibarn giggled. "What's so funny?," asked Infinity, curiously.

"Oh, nothing..," replied the old rabbit. "Except the fact I already knew these people, their names, and that they were Numbuh 1's companions."

"HUH?," exclaimed Rachel, Mr. Uno, Infinity, 74.239, Chad, and Bob in unison.

"But then... why did you pretend not to know that earlier?," exclaimed Chad.

The old rabbit giggled again and said, "I suppose I just like to build up the suspense. But in all actuality, you should have remembered earlier when I said I know all KND operatives. That includes their family members."

Chad paused... "Oh."

As Vidrugibarn's eyes narrowed, he continued, "Furthermore, had I told Nigel the ones he believed were lost were actually still alive, he would have lost the current rage he has to stop Duzigomo. You see... It is not his level of power that is the only factor for him winning this fight. It is his rage... And him merely defeating Duzigomo would not do life as we know it any justice."

Chad remained silent... then nodded and said, "Uh-huh.."

"For every living organism to live at peace once more...," Vidrugibarn continued, "my monstrous brother has to be destroyed..."

As the battle raged on, Numbuh 1 kicked Duzigomo in the next, sending him falling to the side. But before letting him hit the ground, Nigel grabbed him by the foot and flipped him into the air once more. He once again charged at him from behind, only for the beast to fire a laser from his left eye at the courageous operative.

"WOAH!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, dodging to the side as it hit the ground, which caused a massive explosion that once again shook the DKND HQ. They all panicked from the inside once more.

"Alright...," said Vidrugibarn, currently on the floor and shocked. "I think it's time we used our nori shield..."

"Heheheheh..!," chucked Duzigomo, currently in the air and flying away from Nigel who followed after him. "Foolish boy...," said the monster. "I have thousands of years on you, and counting!"

"'Nori' shield..?," asked Chad to Vidrugibarn.

"It's like your dimension's interior known as 'iron', only stronger," he replied. "In fact, nori is the strongest substance of all dimensions. It stands up to anything, no matter the impact it comes across. My point is, this pod will not stand, let alone survive, the impact of those two fighters as it currently is." Vidrugibarn then turned his attention to his operatives and said, "So here are my orders: Turn on the nori shield at once, so it can consume this pod into a safe interior to survive this battle at hand. It's the only way we won't get blown away in only a matter of time!"

"Yes, doctor!," said an operative, known as -89.9. He turned to the others and continued, "You heard the doctor!"

And with that, all of his operatives quickly got into their stations, pressing many buttons on dashboards, as the antenna of the pod glowed golden. Just then, a giant, circular formation, relevant to the pod's shape, consumed the pod into a blinding light. Within seconds, once the light faded away, the pod was now golden all over. But this was actually the 'nori' Vidrugibarn mentioned that would protect their HQ from certain destruction. Everything on the pod, but the windows, was covered at this point.

"Wow...," said Rachel in awe.

"All done, sir!," said -89.9 with a salute.

"Well done, Numbuh -89.9," replied Vidrugibarn with a smile. "I commend you."

Back at the KND moon base, the corrupted and assimilated KND continued to shake that pipe, causing it to lower from the ceiling and much to Tommy's dismay. "AAAAH!," he screamed, now seeing he had gotten closer to them. "Oh man... It's like the entire KND is evil now!," he panicked. Just then, a thought came across him as he saw the crowd below. "Wait a minute... Where's Numbuh 1? I see every KND operative known to man down there except him! Ooooh... Wherever you are, Numbuh 1... I need you.."

Numbuh 1 was doing everything he could to stop the mighty Duzigomo. He flew towards the ground, with Duzigomo following him, acting as though he would land. But then, at the last second, he flew back to the sky without stopping. Duzigomo quickly realized his change in course and quickly flew after him.

"Hahaha! What's wrong?," teased the beast. "Leaving so soon? Why we're just getting started!"

With a smirk, Numbuh 1 replied, "I know..." He then clamped his boots together, twice, causing fire to erupt from their soles. "So I'm gonna make the most of our warm-up!"

"AAAAAAAH!," screamed the beast, feeling the flames touch his eyes. He held his face, cringing in pain. "RRRRRRH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU ROACH!" Uncovering his face, he swung a punch at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 grabbed his fist and threw him downwards, this time passing by the planet stack.

"Rrh...rrrh...," groaned the monster, before stopping himself in the air.

"Darn it...," spat Numbuh 1 to himself.

In a cartwheel formation, Duzigomo came rolling up back towards Numbuh 1. "Incoming, kid!," said the beast, coming closer and closer to the operative.

"You've got to be kidding me!," said Nigel before holding his hands forward. "This is preschool compared to my moves!"

But before Numbuh 1 could push him back down, Duzigomo leaped over him and kneed him in the back of the head from behind.

"AAAH!," yelled Numbuh 1, leaning forward.

"OH NO!," panicked Chad.

"NUMBUH 1!," exclaimed Rachel in worry.

"Heheheheheheheh...," chuckled the beast, seeing Numbuh 1 wasn't moving in the air. "Do you see it now...? Do you see how outclassed a mere KND operative such as yourself is compared to me...?"

Numbuh 1 remained silent, keeping his head down... But then, he leaned it back up with a smirk, and not even a trace of blood on his mouth, as he replied, "Nope... Because even with wearing sunglasses, I still can't see you as a challenge."

"RRRRH!," groaned the beast. "LITTLE TWIT!"

"WOOOH!," cheered Rachel.

"Well, I'll be..," said a confident Chad, folding his arms.

_"That's it, Numbuh 1...,"_ thought Vidrugibarn with a smile. _"I know you can beat him..."_

_**Is Vidrugibarn's confidence in our brave operative accurate? Can Numbuh 1 really put a stop to the evil Duzigomo? And how much longer can Tommy hold out before the assimilated KND consumes him? Find out on the next Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	13. Duzigomo's Next Transformation

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 13

Duzigomo's Next Transformation

"Rrrrh... rrrh...!," groaned Duzigomo with his fists clenched, watching Numbuh 1.

"Hmph...," spat Numbuh 1 before turning around to Duzigomo. "The only thing frightening about you is your high chances of dying in this battle."

"SAY WHAT?," spat Duzigomo, insulted.

"And, besides... the way I figure it.. if I kill you, that disgusting curse you have over the KND operatives will break."

"Aaah...?," exclaimed Duzigomo, at a loss for words.

"Heh... I take it what I say is correct, otherwise you wouldn't have even flinched from that statement."

Duzigomo soon laughed and said, "Yeah... You know me all too well." As he pulled back his fist, he continued, "But it'll be a bright day in the underworld before you kill ME!"

Numbuh 1 kept his smirk, waiting for Duzigomo to swing his punch. When he did, Numbuh 1 leaped over his fist, jumped on his arm and ran up to his face. He could do this, because at this point, Duzigomo was even larger than before. He was growing with every move he made now.

_"Is it just me...?," _thought Numbuh 1 to himself as he ran. _"Or is this guy getting even bigger..?"_

"HAHA! You act like a ROACH!," teased the beast, slamming down his hand on Numbuh 1, much to the panic of the others watching from inside the DKND HQ.

"Rrrrhh...," groaned Numbuh 1 from beneath the palm of his hand, before slowly lifting it. "RRRH!," he continued to groan, much to Duzigomo widening his eyes in disbelief.

"AH!," exclaimed the beast. Narrowing his eyes with a vicious look, he spat, "Cursed kid!" Duzigomo then fired a laser from his mouth at Numbuh 1. Because Numbuh 1 was still trying to push up Duzigomo's hand so he could escape, he was unable to dodge the laser in time... and 'BOOM'! Numbuh 1 was now engulfed in smoke upon it's explosion and could not be seen.

"NUMBUH 1!," panicked Rachel.

"OH NO! IT HIT HIM HEAD ON!," exclaimed Chad.

But Virdugibarn, for some reason, remained calm with a stern glare.

"Heheheheheh...," chuckled the beast. "Sorry, K-N-Loser... But it looks like this battle has a winner..."

"Indeed...," said a voice from inside the smoke cloud on his hand, all too familiar to his ears. "AH!," exclaimed the beast as the voice continued, "There is a winner..."

Just then, as the smoke began to clear, Duzigomo soon saw Numbuh 1. He had a few dirt marks on his body and a few torn edges on his clothes, due to a head-on hit from the blast. But it was apparently nothing to him. He stood just as boldly and tall as he had all along throughout this battle. In plain English... Duzigomo's attempt to execute our hero had failed.

"Grrr...," groaned Duzigomo. "Why, you..."

Making a smirk, Numbuh 1 said, "I'd say it's time to finish you off..." Just then, the bold operative grabbed Duzigomo by his nail and threw him towards the air, this time sending him at top speed away from all the planets. "WOOOOOOAAAAAH!," exclaimed the beast as he could see the planets growing smaller and smaller from his point of view. Just then, like a speeding bullet, Numbuh 1 appeared before him again and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying even further away.

"Hmmm...," puzzled Infinity as he watched Nigel. "I wonder what he's doing..."

"Why doesn't he just finish that guy off already?," exclaimed Chad.

Numbuh 1 sped up one last time to Duzigomo and elbowed him in the gut. "AAAGH!," went the monster, coughing spit as he went flying even further. Finally, now with anger in his eyes, he stopped himself in mid air and breath heavily.

Numbuh 1 remained below him with folded arms. "What's wrong?," he teased. "Am I too much for you, Duzigomo?"

"Rrrrh...," groaned the beast as he clenched his fist. Looking to Nigel, he said, "Arrogant brat... You should realize the danger I pose. Idiot! You're toying with fire! If I wanted, I could DESTROY this entire dimension with one attack!"

"Oh...?," said Numbuh 1, raising his eyebrow, cockily.

"Hehehehe... That's right! You wouldn't be so proud if I were to take away yet another part of your happiness!"

Numbuh 1 paused... "Indeed.." Holding his head down, he continued, "You did take away one part of my happiness as it is..." The monster kept a confident smirk as Nigel continued, "Rachel... my father... Bob...," he then clenched his fist, looking back up to Duzigomo. "You took them all away from me! Had it not been for this splinter cell foolishness you started, they wouldn't have gotten caught in the crossfire!"

"Hehehe.. Silly me...," teased the monster. "But oh well... they're gone. You've gotta get over it, kid.."

"I'LL NEVER GET OVER IT!," spat Numbuh 1 as he flew up towards Duzigomo, who charged to him as well.

Meanwhile, back at the moon base, that pipe was about to fall down... with Tommy still hanging on.

"Oh, man!," exclaimed Tommy. "If I fall into that crowd, my goose is COOKED!" Just then, he looked to a vent overhead of him. "Wait a minute..." With that, he reached his hand to the vent, pulled down the cover, and hopped into the opening. Tommy now crawled above the ceiling, much to the assimilated operatives now becoming very disgusted. They began running forward, using their ears to hear for his footsteps above them.

"Hahah!," he laughed. "In your faces, cretins! You'll never get me now-," just then, Tommy saw a dent form before him. "YIKES!," he exclaimed, jumping back. And by the looks of the dent's shape, it was a fist that just punched the ceiling from below. "Aw, come on!," spat Tommy. Quickly regaining balance, he ran away from the dent, only for another one to appear before him. He quickly jumped back, seeing it was in the shape of a fist as well. "They must be following my every move with their ears!," he panicked. Just then, many fist dents started appearing from all around him. "AAAH!," he yelled.

Back in the Yijucunda dimension, Numbuh 1 and Duzigomo continued their duel. Numbuh 1 socked Duzigomo in the eye, causing him to hold his face. But Duzigomo quickly regained his composure and slapped Numbuh 1 to the side, using his tail. Numbuh 1 quickly stopped himself from flying any further, only to see Duzigomo flying towards him at high speed.

"Rrrh..," groaned Numbuh 1 as his eyes narrowed.

"HAAAA!," yelled Duzigomo, closing in on the operative.

Just then, Nigel smirked and charged towards Duzigomo. "HAAAA!," he yelled.

"HRAAAAH!," yelled Duzigomo, slamming down his fist at Numbuh 1, only for Numbuh 1 to fly to the side and dodge. "BLAST IT!," spat the beast.

Numbuh 1 stopped in the air and thought to himself, _"What in the world is going on with him...? It's like the more he moves, the bigger he grows. Good thing I got him away from the planets..." _His eyes then narrowed, _"But that's only a temporary solution. At this rate, he's only hours away before no matter what I do, he'll crush these planets from just being in this dimension!"_

Duzigomo narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Hehehe... Wait..."

"Hm..?," puzzled Numbuh 1. Duzigomo then looked down to the planets. With a chuckle, he continued, "Hahahaha... I see... HAHAHAHA! Yeah.."

"Rrrh..," groaned Numbuh 1, clenching his fist. "See what? What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha...," chuckled Duzigomo before looking back to Nigel. "You..."

"What...?"

"Hmhmhm.. I see through your little strategy: get Duzigomo away from the planets because he's growing too big to be around 'em. HA! Fool... You can't keep me out of the spotlight!" Just then, opening his mouth very widely, Duzigomo fired a gigantic laser from his mouth just big enough to consume 1/3rd of the planets, whole! Many of the operatives on the planets below began panicking for their dear lives, including Vidrugibarn and the others in the DKND HQ.

"OH NO!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, quickly flying down to the beam and stopping it with his knee. "RRRRRH!," he groaned, eventually managing to kick it back up to the air. It soon exploded once it reached a certain level of elevation.

Numbuh 1 paused for a moment... then turned back to Duzigomo. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?," he exclaimed. "That wave had enough power to destroy so many innocent operatives! YOU MONSTER!"

"Hehehehehehe...," chuckled Duzigomo, folding his arms. "Silly me... I guess I don't know my own strength."

Numbuh 1's eyes shook as he thought to himself, _"No! I must end this now... He's becoming too difficult to keep up with. I've already lost Rachel, Bob, and my dad.. I can't afford for anyone else to die because of this beast! This battle is over!" _

As Numbuh 1 got into a defensive position, Duzigomo said, "Hmhmhmh.. You know. There's one thing I haven't told you about me.."

"What...?," puzzled Numbuh 1.

"Heh.. Yeah. You see, every 30 days, I evolve into a much greater monster than I was before. Currently, I am in a different form and stage of power due to a previous fusion between me and all of my demons. And that power will only increase, as will I, once my next evolvement takes place. You see, my little naive operative... unfortunately, for you...," his eyes narrowed. "I am on my 30th day, once again!"

"AAAAH?," exclaimed Numbuh 1.

Numbuh Infinity cuffed his hand over his ear. "Darn.. I can't hear anything they're saying."

_"Well, I can...," _thought Vidrugibarn to himself, sternly. _"Duzigomo.. you fiend..."_

"Hahaha..," chuckled Duzigomo before clenching his fists and bending forward. "Now then.. I think it's time for another transformation! This time, you won't be so lucky to gain the upper hand, because I'll crush you some awesome power of my own!"

As Duzigomo's power began to charge, the entire pink sky of the Yijucunda dimension soon changed its color to gray. Lightning then started to strike from all across the dimension, scaring the many operatives who did not know what was going on.

"Whatever he's doing.. be careful, Numbuh 1!," said Rachel.

"Hehehe... Heeeeh...," groaned Duzigomo with a smirk as an orb of aura soon surrounded him.

Keeping his guard up, Numbuh 1 said, "I won't let you destroy these planets... or this dimension! Or any others, no matter how strong you become!"

"Hahah.. You won't be able to stop me..," teased the beast before leaning back as six horns sprouted from his chest, evenly divided among both regions.

"WHAT?," exclaimed Numbuh 1 as his eyes widen.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!," screamed the beast as veins showed in his eyes. His hissing snake tongue soon became three snake tongues, extending very longly. His mushroom like head then cracked from all over, soon shattering to pieces and revealing a head full of tentacles. His eyes then multiplied into ten snake eyes as his nose completed faded away. Next, his wings extended into eight wings, with four on each side of his back, and his cow's tail soon turned into the tail of a giant lizard. The nails on his fingers then became like that of an eagle's feet claws. Next, his body became purple from all over, with many spots forming from all over. And finally, his body slowly shrunk down from its enormous size to a size relevant to Father's. An orb quickly formed from all over Duzigomo's new body, engulfing over 2/3rds of the sky. Everyone covered their eyes to its blinding light... and within 5 seconds, it soon faded away. However, the sky remained gray..

"Grrr...," groaned Numbuh 1, still having his eyes covered. He soon uncovered them, only to find a new Duzigomo before him. "AAAAH... AAAAAAAAAH!," he exclaimed.

"Hmhmhmh...," chuckled Duzigomo, floating before the operative with an evil snare.

"You... you BEAST!," exclaimed Nigel.

All the operatives now watched from the planets, seeing the new Duzigomo above. Many of them could be heard talking about the new form, apparently speaking in frightened tones of voice.

"What... what happened to him..?," puzzled Bob.

"That fiend.. He's evolved, once again," said Vidrugibarn with a stern expression.

Numbuh Infinity turned to him and asked, "Evolved..? Wait! That's what we told Numbuh 1 about!"

"Yeah," said Chad. "How Duzigomo was in a different state when we battled him a long time ago."

"Yes..," replied Vidrugibarn. "My brother evolves every 30 days. Unfortunately, our courageous operative just so happened to be fighting him on the 30th day."

"But.. wait," said Rachel in worry. "Numbuh 1's gonna be okay... right?"

Vidrugibarn did not reply. All he did.. was watch the two, intently...

"Hehehehe...," chuckled the beast to Nigel. "What do you think of my new form? I hope it's not too much for you to intake..."

"Not at all!," spat Numbuh 1, getting into a defensive stance. "After all, I've seen uglier sights of Numbuh 2's feet."

"Heh...," scoffed the monster, quickly firing green lasers from his eye at Numbuh 1.

"GRRR!," groaned Nigel, quickly moving to the side as he dodged the beams.

Just then, at top speed, Duzigomo charged at Numbuh 1, wildly. "HRAAAAH!," yelled the beast as he swung a punch at Numbuh 1's face. But the operative quickly caught hold of his fist, much to Duzigomo's surprise.

"WHAT?," exclaimed Duzigomo, struggling to break free of the grip.

"Hehe.. Guess you're not as tough as you thought you were, huh?," teased Numbuh 1.

"GRR! Why you..." Duzigomo then lifted Numbuh 1, throwing him into the air. Numbuh 1 quickly stopped himself and charged back down towards Duzigomo, head-butting him in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!," screamed the beast as he went falling, much to Numbuh 1 speeding after him.

"Wait a minute...," said Chad as he turned to Vidrugibarn. "Duzigomo's changed, but.. Numbuh 1 still seems to have this battle in his hands."

"I see it now..," said Vidrugibarn, narrowing his eyes.

"Rh...?," puzzled Chad.

"Duzigomo... He's bluffed Numbuh 1."

"What.. do you mean..?"

"Are you saying Duzigomo's power hasn't changed? Only his physical appearance?," asked Infinity.

Vidrugibarn remained silent for a moment... then smirked and said, "My point exactly."

"HAAAAAAAA!," screamed Duzigomo, now launching a barrage of punches at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 was dodging all his hits, no matter how fast the beast was moving. Panting heavily, Duzigomo spat, "RRRH! Why won't you die? This makes no SENSE!" Just then, he whipped his tail at Numbuh 1, only for the operative to grab it. "WHAT?," exclaimed Duzigomo.

"Heh..," scoffed Numbuh 1. "You can't beat me.. Your power hasn't changed a bit, has it?" As the monster's eyes trembled in fear, the operative continued, "That's right, isn't it..? You tried to scare me into believing just because you evolved, so would your power. If that were the case, then I surely wouldn't have been able to hold my own against you as well as Numbuh Infinity, Chad, and 74.239 did back when they fought you, would I? Yes.. Of course not. Because if your power truly evolved with your physical body, then I wouldn't have held my own as well as I did against you in your previous form, even with the fusion of your demons. Because obtaining the same amount of power from 'The Invention' as Chad, Infinity, and 74.239 did would have proved obsolete to your new amount of power! Am I right..?"

"BAAAAH! CURSE YOU!," spat Duzigomo, obviously figuring out he had been exposed for the fraud he was. Just then, with a swift punch, Numbuh 1 sent the beast flying forward. "AAAAH!," he screamed as Numbuh 1 flew after him.

_**Now that he knows Duzigomo can be beaten, will Numbuh 1 use this opportunity to destroy his adversary? Will Tommy hold off the assimilated KND under the monster's control just long enough for Nigel to save the day? Find out next time on Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	14. Victory

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 14

Victory

Back at the KND moon base, a frantic Tommy ran about the long vent above the ceiling. Dodging punch for punch below, he was quickly becoming cornered.

"AH!," he screamed, jumping back from yet another hit.

"You will be ours.. There is no escape!," taunted the assimilated operatives from below. But the brave lad clenched his fist as he spat, "You'll never take me!"

Just then, he could feel the entire vent shaking around him. "WOOOOAH! What's happening?," he exclaimed, falling down inside. "RAAAAAAH!," groaned the operatives as they were now jumping up and down, punching the vent in unison. Before Tommy knew it, he was being bounced up and down by the repeated punching of fists from below. And apparently, they were punching in the exact same spot. The strategy Tommy failed to realize, until a few seconds later, was that they're punching to those same spots would only make the dents go higher and higher until he would become smushed between them and the vent's roof like a sandwich!

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!," panicked Tommy, realizing he had no escape this time. I'M GONNA DIE!"

Meanwhile, in the Yijucunda dimension, Numbuh 1 was still dealing with a battle of his own: Duzigomo.

"HAAAA!," yelled the beast, flying towards the operative with his hand extended.

"HAAAAAA!," yelled the operative, flying towards Duzigomo with a flying kick. As the monster grabbed for Numbuh 1, he flew above the beast and kneed him in the back of his neck.

"GAAH!," exclaimed the beast as he went falling from the air.

"Come on, Numbuh 1!," panicked Chad. "Destroy him!"

"If you don't, he'll destroy us!," panicked Infinity, as he too remembered what Vidrugibarn pointed out: if not stopped quickly, Duzigomo will destroy the entire dimension as the first 10 minutes of any new form he takes on is the time he's at his wildest. Vidrugibarn, on the other hand, did not seem so worried. It was as though he was the only one who could see what they could not. What was it he could see? They would soon find out...

"Huff... huff... huff...," panted the beast, floating in the air and below Numbuh 1.

With a smirk, Nigel said, "I take it you're weakening, aren't you?," asked Numbuh 1, revealing what the others could not see before.

"AH?," exclaimed the beast.

"SAY WHAT?," exclaimed 74.239 as the others around him gasped.

"Hmhmhm...," chuckled Vidrugibarn, now bearing a smile.

"It is at this point I could destroy you, now...," said Numbuh 1 to Duzigomo, clenching fist as he continued, "And I will."

"Rrrh...!," groaned Duzigomo before looking down at the DKND HQ. Just then, he noticed a few very familiar faces watching from the window... Mr. Uno, Bob, and Rachel! "AAAAH!," he exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Hm..?," puzzled Numbuh 1.

"Hey...," puzzled Rachel, noticing Duzigomo's change in expression. "He looks shocked, but... why..?"

Vidrugibarn kept his silence with a stern look... before his eyes widened, greatly. "N..No..!," he exclaimed, softly.

"What's wrong, Vidrugibarn?," asked Infinity.

"QUICK!," panicked the old rabbit. "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!"

"Heh.. so she's still alive, huh?," said Duzigomo under his breath with a smirk.

"What? Who are you talking about?," asked Numbuh 1 as he soon looked down as well, seeing Numbuh 362 in the window. "AAAAH?," he exclaimed, surprised to see her. "This... This must be a dream... I thought she was a goner!" He then noticed his father and Bob beside her and continued, "WOAH, MAN! I MUST BE DREAMING! They're all still alive!" Numbuh 1 smiled with great joy as tears soon formed in his eyes. "This... This is a miracle!"

"Heheheheheh...," chuckled the beast.

"Hm..?," puzzled Numbuh 1, looking to Duzigomo sternly. "What's so funny..?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... you... You think your friends are safe and sound, when in reality...," spreading his arms out and opening his mouth widely, he continued, "They're all MINE!"

Vidrugibarn and the others quickly grew into a panic. "NOOOO!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, quickly flying towards Duzigomo. But he could not make it in time to stop the beast from firing a laser from his mouth, moving at over 20,000 times the speed of light toward the DKND HQ. And within not even half a second, the entire HQ was blown to smithereens.

"NOOOOOOOOO!," exclaimed Numbuh 1, now in even greater shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," laughed Duzigomo. "You see..? If I can't beat you, then I'll beat your friends instead!"

"Rrrh...!," groaned Numbuh 1 with a tightly clenched fist. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, TENTACLE HEAD!," he spat before flying down to search for survivors, much to Duzigomo continuing to laugh, now with folded arms.

When Numbuh 1 finally made it down to the DKND HQ... or what was left of it... he could see a giant forcefield within the ruins. "What the...," he puzzled, soon seeing Numbuh Infinity, Chad, and 74.239 as the ones who made the shield. Inside were many operatives, surprised they were still alive. It was obvious, thanks to these three, those many operatives were saved from demolition. "SUPERB!," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "But.. how did you guys do this?"

"Hahah..," laughed Chad. "Remember, we still have the powers of 'The Invention,' too!"

"We were just waiting until now to do something heroic. Just to draw up the suspense. And, of course, not steal your thunder," concluded 74.239.

"Heh...," said Numbuh 1. But then.. a thought came across him. His eyes widened as he looked around. "Wait... Where's Rachel..?," he asked.

"AH!," exclaimed Vidrugibarn as he looked from side to side. "She-She should be in this shield with us!"

"DOWN THERE!," exclaimed Mr. Uno, pointing forward to outside the shield.

"Rh..?," puzzled Numbuh 1 with narrowed eyes before looking to the side below him and seeing on the ground... "AH!," he exclaimed with widened eyes. And what he came to find... was not pretty. Her clothes were torn. Bruises all over her body. And, of course, she lied, unconscious, on the ground. "No...," he said with trembling eyes. "NOOOOOOO!," he continued, echoing his voice throughout the planet.

"HAHAHAHA!," laughed Duzigomo from above. "Ooops... I guess they couldn't save her.. Heh..."

"Hold on, Rachel!," panicked Nigel, flying down to her. He landed to his knees, crouching over her as he shook her with his hands. "Rachel, wake up! ...WAKE UP!" But alas, she was not moving. "Rachel...," he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Numbuh 362... please.. Please don't...," he sat his head to her shoulder as he continued, "Please don't... leave me..." With that, he sniffled as tears began to run from his eyes... much to Duzigomo keeping a smirk. After much sorrow, and heartbreak, Nigel knew Rachel would want him to be strong at this point. He had to wipe away those tears, even though he was hurt, and destroy Duzigomo. Once and for all...

"..You... monster...," said Numbuh 1, calmly, as he slowly regained balance. Duzigomo watched the operative as he continued, "Because of you, the KND is wants to destroy themselves..." He clenched his fist. "Because of you, my heart was broken! And just when I discover three good friends of mine had survived that explosion back on Ms. J's ship.. YOU GO AND TAKE ONE OF THEM AWAY!" He finally faced Duzigomo with great anger in his eyes as he said, "Enough...," pulled off his sunglasses and concluded, "IS ENOUGH!"

Just then, the ground beneath Duzigomo's feet started to shake. "Ah..?," he puzzled, looking down as he saw much of the landmass beginning to crack. The operatives within the shield behind Numbuh 1, too, were growing stunned. "HAAAAA!," cried Numbuh 1 as he flew towards Duzigomo at 3 billion times the speed of light. Just the mere wind of his speed sent the beast flying back at over 120 million miles per hour! As Duzigomo quickly stopped himself, Numbuh 1 was right before him before he knew it as he kicked him downward. As Duzigomo went falling, still at top speed, Numbuh 1 grabbed him by the foot and twisted it completely around, breaking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!," screamed Duzigomo with veins now showing in his widened eyes. Numbuh 1 then kneed him in his back, repeatedly, breaking even more ribs. It was clear at this point the operative was using his power to the fullest extent. And Duzigomo was unable to handle it..

"AGH!," screamed the beast as he felt more and more of his ribs being broken. Numbuh 1 then leaped overhead of him, grabbed his tongue and pulled it forward, sending him flying. "AAAAAH!," screamed the beast as he went flying.

"NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF!," spat Numbuh 1 as he flew forward, surprising all the operatives as he flew straight through Duzigomo's chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!," yelled the beast. But his pain was far from over. Numbuh 1 made a turnaround only to fly through his stomach. Again, the beast yelled in great agony as Nigel kept flying back and forward, only to penetrate himself through many body parts of Duzigomo. By the time he was done, the monster looked like a big piece of cheese, only in the form of a figure. His mouth now stayed open with his eyes widened with veins. "AH!... AAAH..! AAAAAAAH!," screamed the beast as he soon, within seconds, exploded into thin air. His voice soon faded, and not a trace of Duzigomo was left...

"Huff.. huff.. huff..," panted the operative as sweat ran down his face. And though such an assault took a lot of energy out of him, he knew it was for the best cause.

Back at the KND moon base, Tommy would face some relief of his own. "What the...," he puzzled, noticing the pummeling of fists below him came to a halt. And all he could hear now was the grunting and moaning of agony of the operatives below him. Evil spirits were flying out from them and dying in midair, as Duzigomo's plague upon them had now expired.. for good. They all soon rubbed their heads, sitting on the floor as they felt one of the biggest headaches of their lives. "What happened..?," said some. "I feel like my brain froze in ice cream..," said others.

A few hours later, back in the Yijucunda dimension on Planet Base, the many DKND operatives stood behind Numbuh 1, who he held Rachel in his arms. "Rachel...," he said, still with sadness. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Just then, one of his tears fell on Rachel's face. As he closed his eyes in deep sadness, she slowly opened hers...

"Num...Numbuh 1...," he said, weakly. Everyone, including him, grew shocked as he exclaimed, "AH...! Ra.. Rachel...?"

She smiled. Numbuh 1 turned his head to them as he exclaimed in great joy, "SHE'S ALIVE!" They all grew very happy then. "WOO-HOO!," cheered Chad. "EXCELLENT!," exclaimed Infinity with clenched fists.

"I knew she'd survive...," said Vidrugibarn with a pleased smile. "She's strong, y'know... Just like you."

"Ah..?," puzzled Nigel.

"Hmhmhm...," chuckled Vidrugibarn with a wink to the operative.

"Numbuh... 1...?," said Rachel with a weak smile.

"Hm...?," he puzzled.

"I wanted to... tell you something that.. I feel it's time you knew.."

"...Tell me... what...?"

"Come... close to me... I want it to be a secret..."

Numbuh 1 kept a puzzled expression. "Uh... okay..," he said with a slight nod. Nigel then leaned down his face to hers. And before he knew it, she pecked him on the lips. "Mmm..?," he moaned with a blush.

"Awwwww...," they all said. Numbuh 1 on the other hand was at a loss for words. The only thoughts that could come across him were, 'What?,' 'How?,' and 'But...'

"You... you love me...?," he asked, still puzzled.

"I always have...," she said with glistening eyes, "ever since the day you joined the KND... You were the most courageous... I never cared about the fact you were bald. All that attracted me was... your will and heroism. Even today, you demonstrated that all over again.." She held her hand to his cheek and continued, "Your amazing, Numbuh 1... Would you... like to take the position as second in command to me..?"

Numbuh 1's eyes widened. "You want me... to abandon Sector V... and become an operative for the moon base...?"

"It's my greatest offer... Numbuh 1... I love you... And I want to spend more time with you... This will be the perfect opportunity for me..."

Numbuh 1 could not help but puzzle on this. Sure he wanted to make Rachel happy. It was the least he could do after all the fighting she had been threw with this splinter cell nonsense. That and the fact she loved him. But what was he to do? Surely he couldn't leave Sector V behind for a promotion they weren't invited to. But then... it came to him...

"I've got a better idea...," he said with a smile. She grew puzzled as he looked to Bob and continued, "Hey, Bob... Come over here!"

"M... Me...?," he asked. With that, Bob soon approached the two as Numbuh 1 continued, "Rachel.. Bob here has been a very good help to me through all of this. He stayed by my side and made sure I would be okay. He even stood up to Ms. J for me one time. And he helped me discover the true extent... of my heroism." As Bob's eyes glimmered, Nigel continued, "Bob.. How would you like to me our new Numbuh 362?"

"WHA?," exclaimed Rachel. "GIVE UP MY RANK? AND FOR AN ADULT? NUMBUH 1, HAVE YOU LOST IT?"

"Maybe fighting with Duzigomo gave him a slight concussion..," said Infinity, who too could not believe his ears.

"Come now, Rachel...," said Numbuh 1, looking down at her. "It was an adult who helped make it possible for me to defeat Duzigomo..." Turning his head to Vidrugibarn, he continued, "Was it not...?"

"Uh.. huh..," said Vidrugibarn, slowly making a nod.

"Well..," said Rachel, "yeah, but-"

"Come, Rachel.. I mean, just look at the Dimensional Kids Next Door here. They consist of operatives of all ages, young, middle-aged and old, who help protect the rest of the KND HQs all the time. I say we abolish the whole 'once you reach 13, you're decommissioned from the KND' rule, and ban together with adults to protect kids! Think about it! Had it not been for Vidrugibarn, who need I remind you is an adult, something like 'The Invention' wouldn't even exist! And we'd be destroyed by Duzigomo at this point..."

"Well... yeah, but-"

"And there's another thing you don't know..," said Vidrugibarn, soon snickering.

"Huh..?," puzzled Numbuh 1 and 362 as they turned their heads.

Wagging his finger, the old rabbit continued, "If it weren't for adults, kids wouldn't even be around. We're the ones who helped you enter life..."

"Seriously? How? I thought it was us kids who created you..," puzzled Numbuh 1.

"Pssst... Doctor...," said one of Vidrugibarn's operatives to him. "This show follows a different dialect where kids are the ones who created adults, remember?"

"Oh... right..," said Vidrugibarn, obviously forgetting the episode where Numbuh 1 gave his report on the history of adults to his classmates.

"Silly rabbit... HAHAHA!," laughed Numbuh 1.

"AHAHAHA!," laughed Vidrugibarn. And soon, they all laughed.

"AHAHAH!," laughed Chad before asking 74.239, "Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know," he replied before continuing to laugh with Chad, "AHAHAHAHA!"

_**Will the operatives ever stop laughing so we can GET ON WITH THE REST OF THE STORY? Find out on the next Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.**_


	15. Until We Meet Again

Operation: S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.-C.E.L.L.E.D.

Chapter 15

Until We Meet Again...

"A-HAHA-HAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAA!," laughed Vidrugibarn, now rolling all over the ground.

"MAN, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!," pled Chad, holding him by the shoulders.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?," exclaimed Numbuh Infinity.

"AH'M TELLIN YA AH' CAN'T HELP IT, AHAHAHAH!," said the rabbit, using a country accent. He was then slapped by one of his own DKND operatives. And a big red hand print could now be seen on the side of his face. That got him to stop..

"Uh... okay, I'm back to normal now," said Vidrugibarn. "Thank you, Numbuh -78."

"No problem!," she replied with a pleased smile.

"Now, Bob...," said Numbuh 1, continuing to him. "About that offer..."

"It's tempting, but... Numbuh 362 has to approve," Bob replied.

"Come on, Rachel. He'd make a great KND leader!," pled Numbuh 1 to her.

"Mmmm..," moaned Rachel, reluctantly and under her breath.

"...Just remember everything I told you. Hey, if you truly love me, you'll do it for me."

"It's just that... Numbuh 1, I..."

"Why is this so difficult for you? So what if he's an adult? He deserves this!"

"But that's just it.. Do you know how controversial it will be for an adult to be the new Numbuh 362 of the KND? Kids all over will get offended and some may even choose to quit! Having adults and kids work together to stop adult tyranny in the DKND may be feasible. But this is the KND of our galaxy we're talking about. What if someone even goes as far as trying to kill the guy? Realize, Nigel, my making of this decision must not only be feasible to me, but to the other operatives as well... It's a little something that comes with leadership."

"But that's not fair! Bob has done so much for me-"

"Numbuh 1..," Bob interrupted with a smile. "It's alright. I mean, hey. At least I'm not a satellite dish anymore. I'm a full fledged human all over again. Instead of having the responsibility of leader over so many kids, or even people for that matter, I wouldn't mind just living life without worries from here on end. You know... just enjoy life to the fullest. I'm in my 40s, after all. And life is just something I haven't fully experienced since I was a little kid myself. That's the time when that witch cursed me.."

"I see... So relieving you of any duties would be the best reward to you."

"Exactly, Nigel. And I wouldn't have it any other way... It's time for me to catch-up on the years I missed being a kid. Now I can be free to go to an ice rink, watch movies, make friends, play around at the park... and maybe even find a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend.. heh," scoffed Numbuh 1. "Don't waste your time with that...," he continued as he walked off from them, much to many of them growing puzzled.

"Numbuh 1..?," puzzled Rachel as she followed him. She then set her hands to his shoulders from behind, leaned her face to his and asked, "Nigel, what's wrong..?"

"...I don't know if I can do it again, Rachel..."

"Do what again..? What are you talking about..?"

Numbuh 1 looked to her, sternly. "I don't want to offend you... but you're probably just like the rest of them."

"_Them..? _What are you talking about..?"

He sighed and replied, "I mean girls, Rachel..."

"Oh... Yeah... Lizzie-"

"Thanks to her, I never even want a relationship again... Why do you think I didn't really acknowledge your love for me back there? I just can't get my heart broken again, Rachel.. I can't!"

"...So in other words, all it takes is one girl to crush your spirits and you trust no other."

With widened eyes, Numbuh 1 remained silent for a second before replying, "Rachel.. that's not what I meant-"

"Let's get back to our dimension...," she said, walking off from him. For him, it was quite clear he hurt her feelings.. But how could he help it? Surely getting in a relationship with Rachel would just be a deja vu. How could he trust a female after having his heart broken once by one before? He felt it to be too risky...

"Vidrugibarn...?," asked Rachel to the rabbit. "Do you have some ship that can get us back to our dimension?"

"'A ship that can get us back to our dimension'...," said 74.239. "Rachel, that has to be the most awkward question-"

"That's Numbuh 362 to you, soldier!," she spat.

"Yes-Yes, sir!," he said nervously with a salute.

"But of course!," replied Vidrugibarn to Rachel's question. "Actually, we have many ships in our HQ-...un...til it was.. destroyed..," he continued, soon stopping himself upon that thought.

"So we're stuck here then?," exclaimed Infinity.

"Of course not!," said Vidrugibarn, now bearing a smile before turning to Nigel. "Nigel..."

"Hm..?," puzzled the operative?

"Aren't you aware of one specific power you had even before 'The Invention' was used on you here, today?"

"Specific... power...?"

As Vidrugibarn signaled to the ruins behind them, he continued, "You see what is left of our HQ here, Numbuh 1? You have the ability to restore all damages to anything back to normal."

"AH?," they exclaimed.

"I DO?," exclaimed Numbuh 1, equally as shocked.

"You're saying Numbuh 1 has the ability to fix all this?," exclaimed Rachel. "And restore your ships, too?"

"Absolutely!," replied the rabbit. "All he has to do is know how to use this power..."

"But... I don't," Nigel replied.

Vidrugibarn remained silent for a moment... "Oh, then we're doomed," he said, blankly.

...

_**200 Years Later in the Yijucunda dimension...**_

..._  
_

"And.. DONE!," exclaimed a happy Vidrugibarn, having added the final piece to the last ship he built.

"Looks like it's finally ready!," exclaimed Numbuh Infinity, standing before the finished model.

"You know, this is the only dimension where 200 years can pass, and you don't even turn a year older than you were 200 years ago," said Rachel.

With a pause, Numbuh 1, Infinity, Chad, Mr. Uno, 74.239 and Bob said, "So true..."

"Well...," said Infinity. "The good thing is only two hours and twenty minutes have passed back in our dimension."

Numbuh 1 looked to Vidrugibarn with a smile, "Well, Vidrugibarn... thanks for all your help. I couldn't have beaten Duzigomo without you."

"It was my pleasure...," replied Vidrugibarn. "And do try to work on getting that hidden power of yours awakened... THE ONE THAT YOU COULDN'T USE, CAUSING US TO PERFORM OVER 200 YEARS WORTH OF LABOR JUST TO GET EVERYTHING FIXED AGAIN!"

...

Minutes later, Numbuh 1 and his crew were aboard the ship. Numbuh 1 was in the pilot's seat, ready to blast off back to the 4th dimension.

"Is everyone ready..?," asked Numbuh 1 as he started up the ship.

"Ready when you are, son!," said Mr. Uno.

Numbuh 1 smirked. "Alright then... Let's go back home!"

Pulling a leaver forward aside him, Numbuh 1 managed to get the ship to hover in mid air before everyone. He and his friends waved to the DKND operatives and Vidrugibarn below, saying their last goodbyes. Numbuh 1 gave a personal smile to Vidrugibarn, as did the old rabbit in return to him. Who knew? Maybe someday, he'd need him again...

With that, they soon blasted off. "Farewell, Numbuh 1..," said Vidrugibarn with a smile. "Until we meet again..."

...

Later that day, once the operatives arrived back to their home dimension, Numbuh 362 stood before the KND at the moon base, giving a victory speech.

"The Splinter Cell, or Snake's Eye Organization to be precise, is no more!," she said, holding high a clenched fist as the operatives cheered. Signaling to Nigel, she continued, "But victory would not have been possible without the help of our most heroic operative: Numbuh 1!"

To that, they cheered once again. This time, even louder. "WAY TO GO, NUMBUH 1!," cheered Numbuh 4.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!," said Numbuh 5 with a smile and folded arms, nodding her head.

Walking to Rachel and holding the mike, Numbuh 1 said to them, "Thank you for your gratitude, everyone. But I couldn't have won this battle...," he signaled to his father, Bob, Infinity, 74.239, and Chad as he continued, "without the help of these people as well."

"WHAT THE?," exclaimed Numbuh 4 as everyone grew shocked.

"CHAD!," exclaimed Numbuh 5, just as angered.

"Settle down, everyone!," said Numbuh 1. "Chad is one of the good guys! He's a member of one of the three other Kids Next Doors out there: The Galactic Kids Next Door!"

"Galactic Kids Next Door...?," puzzled Numbuh 2.

"Wait.. there are other Kids Next Doors out there?," asked Tommy, standing next to his brother.

"Like I said.. three:," continued Numbuh 1, before elaborating, "Galactic, Universal, and Dimensional. And it just so happens the Dimensional organization were the very people who helped me destroy Duzigomo."

"But why would a Kids Next Door organization accept a teen as one of their members?," asked Numbuh 65.3. "The whole point of the Kids Next Door is to be for kids! Teens are our enemies!"

"Precisely!," said Numbuh 86.

"Guys...," said Numbuh 1, calmly. "It was an adult that helped me defeat Duzigomo." As they all gasped, Nigel continued, "Had it not been for him, that monster would still be out there, destroying all of humanity as we know it!"

"You took HELP from an adult?," exclaimed Numbuh 142.

"What choice did I have? I would have surely died out there had I not! And so would you all! In a way, his help saved all of the Kids Next Door in this galaxy! And all organizations for that matter!"

"How could an adult save us..?," questioned Numbuh 30c. "We're the Kids Next Door! Adults are our enemies!"

"Perhaps you've ignored what I just said, Numbuh 30c."

"Enlighten me..."

"It was an ADULT that saved YOUR BUTT!"

"Adults are evil!"

"Okay, now you're just being a troll. You're ignoring logic just to keep an argument flowing. You clearly have no respect for facts, and just like everyone to think you're smarter.."

"A troll?," questioned Rachel before looking to Bob. "Isn't that some mythical creature that guards a bridge in fairy tale books or something..?" Bob shrugged.

"Facts? What facts do you bring? Adults are our enemies!," exclaimed Numbuh 30c.

"See?," said Numbuh 1. "There you go again, trolling all over everything I say! I specifically said more than once by now an adult is the one who helped save the legacy of the KND, and all you can do is stand by your logic regardless of cold hard facts!"

"...Adults are evil-"

"SEE? YOU DANG TROLL!" And with that, Numbuh 1 slammed down his mike and walked away from it. Rachel came to the mike and held it as she said to them, "Uh... sorry about that, folks. Uh... So! Who's up for some ice cream?" To that, all the operatives cheered.

...

Later, while everyone ate in the cafeteria, Numbuh 1 stood outside in the hallway. His arms were folded as he peeked through the window, seeing everyone happy that things were back to normal. Too bad.. he could not feel the same.

"Numbuh 1...?," said a voice from aside him. One all too familiar...

"Rach...Rachel..?," he puzzled, looking to her across the hall. "..Oh.. Hi...," and turned down his head. She walked to him and set her hand to his shoulder. With a short sigh, he soon looked to her again and said, "If this is about my plans to have adults and kids working together to stop adult tyranny having gone wrong, I understand-"

"No, not at all... But.. I wanted to talk to you. About earlier, I mean..."

"...You mean the fact I wasn't ready for another relationship?"

She set both hands to his shoulders and said, "Nigel, listen to me... There are other girls out there. Ones that won't hurt you.. Ones that will understand you the way Lizzie could not-"

"I really don't want to talk about Lizzie-"

"Well too bad, because you have to get this off your chest! ..Numbuh 1, you've saved all of humanity. You saved your friends.. and me. So you owe it to yourself to reward yourself with a new beginning!"

Numbuh 1 looked down with a sigh. Pushing her hands away, he went walking and continued, "Rachel, I really don't want to talk about this-"

She asked, sternly, "And why not?-"

"Because there's no way I can change the way I feel, alright? I mean, thanks to Lizzie, I'll never fall in love again! All it's going to do is crush my spirits and break my heart all over again!"

"Numbuh 1... You can't blame love. You have to blame Lizzie-"

"Love is what led to my heart getting broken!"

"Rrrh...," groaned Rachel, holding her head in agony before continuing, "Numbuh 1, if you don't forget Lizzie, you'll never have the power to move on! You may be physically strong enough now to protect the KND from evil. But you're not strong enough, emotionally!" Walking to him as she set her hand to his shoulder, she continued, "Listen to me... You've saved us all. You owe it to yourself to start over..." Looking down, she said, "You owe it to me..."

"...Because you love me..."

"...Yes, Numbuh 1... I love you with all my heart... I want to be with you. I want... to be the girlfriend you've never had before..."

"...I understand.. Rachel..." He looked away, holding his head down and continued, "But it's going to take some time before I'm ready for another relationship..."

Rachel smiled softly. "I'll be waiting..."

Numbuh 1 looked to her with a smile as well. He then looked down again, this time closing his eyes and went walking away. Rachel watched as he walked as she said, softly, "Until next time, Nigel... Until next time..."

...

**The End...**


End file.
